Tempting Danger
by werewolfbleu
Summary: Sakura has left the village and has become a missing-nin. Along with kenpachi who travels with her. And yes it is kenpachi from bleach but i stole him for my story. Be nice my 1st fic. Disclaimer i do not own naruto. Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura?" ken-chan said.

"Yes im aware of them kenpachi" i said with a heavy sigh. I new my old team would never give up. But they were not the only ones tailing us. The akatsuki had also been watching from a distance for a few days now. Not attacking just watching almost waiting. Kenpachi and i had been aware of them for two days now. But they were not my concern at the moment.

"Your going to fight them." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes." I sat there staring off into the distance waiting for team 7 to come. I had not seen my old team in nearly three years. And it has now been five years since i left the village. The first two years was a game of cat and mouse with my old team. But i always managed to slip away. Now if i don't want to be found i've learn to disappear.

I leaned back against ken-chan his back against mine and simply looked around. This place was beautiful. Mostly just tall grass. To the west was were the forest started. Granted being out in the open i feel like target practice but i wanted to watch clouds and let the wolves play. Every time the wind blew i could hear the tinkling of bells. The ones that were on the tips of ken-chans spiked hair. I turned my gaze to watch hikari and kurai play with each other. I had made a pact with a demon wolf clan two years after i left. I had saved a few pups from being killed. And those same pups i saved were the same ones i was currently laughing at.

"You know i think the akatsuki intend to see how you respond to your old team." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You just figured that out?" i asked with sarcasm.

"You know i wouldn't be surprised if they were leading them to you."

"Probably" i said with a shrug, closed my eyes and waited.

"SAKURA" yelled naruto as they entered the valley. "Naruto stop" i heard kakashi sensei yell.

"What do you want?" i asked not even bothering to get up or open my eyes. I didn't need my eyes to know how far away they were. After all my senses were better than a humans and most other things now. I could feel them, smell them, taste them in the air. My hearing was better as well even from this distance. Naruto was shifting from foot to foot, while the others were in a more ready stance. They were all here naruto, kakashi, sai, yamato and?! Then i could smell something that had me finally glance up. Sasuke that bastard they let him back into the village practically with open arms. I would never forgive him for almost killing naruto. And now he stands there looking at me as if im still no threat . Well won't he be surprised.

"Sakura we're hear to take you back home." said naruto. I stood up and remained were i was.

"Naruto konoha has not been my home in a long time. I'm not going back." i said. Hikari and kurai sat at my feet. They were as big as kibas dog. So when they stood up to bare there fangs at my old team i could hear kakashi huff out a breath in disbelief.

"Shit. How did you come across the demon wolf pack? They have not made a contract with humans for nearly 400 years. They normally kill humans on sight?!" said kakashi. I new it had scared him on some level. The smell of fear came from him for a brief moment. As it should his nin-dogs would have no chance in hell. Demon wolves aren't normal wolves there are reasons for their names.

"Who cares they are just a couple of dogs kaki-sensei. We came hear for sakura-chan. So no huge puppies or some guy with bells in his hair is going to stop me!" naruto bellowed. "Naruto those aren't normal wolves. She has made a contract with them even her scent has changed because she has changed naruto."

"Enough! Naruto even if i wanted to come back i wouldn't." i said.

"Why not?" naruto said. I could tell it was taking everything he had to stay in place and not bolt up the hill. Next to me i heard kenpachi stand and turn towards them.

"Kid if sakura returned it would mean her death!" he said like it was old news. "How do you know and who the hell are you?" naruto yelled while pointing a finger at ken-chan. Next to me the wolves growled. But it was kakashi that spoke next.

"Naruto it's true they will try to have sakura killed. After all she murdered the elders." he said while looking at me as if asking me to deny it. "So what? Those old bats needed to die. Besides they let the teme come back."

"Naruto thats simply because of his kekkei-genkai. It's to valuable to lose since he's one of the last. There simply using him as a breeding machine." i said with a smirk. I looked over at the uchiha and decided i had enough talking. I wonder how long it'll take to piss him off and make him take the first swing.

"Perhaps your brother was correct in killing your clan. I'm sure he regrets his decision on letting you live. You couldn't kill him even after leaving us to go with that snake. You are weak!" i said with a nasty smile. A strong pungent scent smelling kind of like cinnamon filled my nose. Yup i really pissed him off now.

"Shut up haruno!" he snarled. "How dare you take his side." he was seething now the curse mark spreading just a little bit. "Sasuke stop" i heard kakishi say. But it was to late he took the bait. Running at me with his trade mark chidori in hand.

"Stay put." I said to wolves as well as kenpachi. He simply huffed and mumbled something about me having all the fun. I took off towards sasuke. My black cloak with my families symbol on the back fluttering around me. I could hear the chidori and its loud churping. It's scent is something like hot metal. When he was in rang he raised his fist and prepared to slam it home. Except he didn't expect me to catch it with an open glowing fist. His eyes widened for a split second before returning to his normal mask. It startled him though because he back flipped and landed close to naruto who had come to halt no more than 20ft away.

"What the fuck!" was narutos reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenpachi was laughing almost hysterically at narutos comment. It made my lips twitch. Looking behind naruto i could see kakashi and yamatos stunned expressions. Did they not think that in the last 5 years i might have gotten stronger.

"Sakura how did you? I mean thats impossible right kaki sensei?" asked naruto. "It would appear not naruto." kakashi responded tightly.

"You will come to find i have a few suprises of my own." i said with a small laugh. "I don't want to fight you sakura-chan! But if i have to i'll take you back conscious or not. And i'll talk to grandma tsunade. I know she wont let you be killed."

A snarl ripped from my throat. I was losing my patience now. "Naruto i wont go BACK! If i did it would be to kill every last person involved with danzou. I lived in lies for the 1st 16 years of my life. I am not so easy to fool now!"

At the mention of danzou i felt kakashi and yamatos unease. I swung my gaze to glare at them. "You new! Both of you new and you never said _anything_." My last words were almost slurred my teeth were now turning into fangs. And i could feel claws.

"Sensei what is she talking about?" naruto asked hesitantly. But i had enough. I shifted right behind sai and delivered a round house kick to his back. Even with out chakra the blow took its toll he didn't get back up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! SAI!!!" naruto yelled. Kakashi jumped back, while yamato grabbed sai and ran a good distance away. "Sakura-chan you just attacked sai! Why?" naruto was shaking as he spoke.

"He was one of dazous men if i get close to him again i'll _kill_ him naruto." i shifted again this time infront of sasuke. And again i saw surprise. And smirked knowing why he _couldn't_ track me even with his kekkei-genkai activated. My fist landed in his stomach. He nearly fell forward but he was stronger than that he tride to land a close kick. I dodged then naruto stepped in front of him defending him. "Sakura-chan stop please" he said i knew he didn't wana fight. To be honest he was the last person i wanted to fight. Kakashi came up behind naruto and put an arm around sasuke. Who was currently heaving blood.

"You should take him to a medic that punch was strong enough to kill. The only reason he isn't dead is because he's a ninja." I said and turned around and began walking toward kenpachi. We were threw here. But the next thing kakashi said stopped me. "When sakura?" he asked.

I turned to look at him a sad smile on my face. "Before i left and before my family was murdered." "What was -cough- that?" sasuke rasped. I smirked at him and said "my kekkei-genkai." I saw kakashis visible eye widen. From behind i heard the sound of kunai headed toward me. But they never hit there mark. Yamato cursed from behind me. "I asume tsunade warned you about my other abilities?" i said tauntingly. Yamato came up threw the ground behind them with sai. Sai was breathing hard but conscious.

"What the? Kakashi what the hell is that?" he said pointing to the kunai floating just behind my back. I let them drop to the ground. "Tsunade warned me of this she showed signs of it while fighting sasori. She can manipulate metal like gaara can manipulate sand naruto." kakashi said.

"But that would mean-" i cut him off mid sentence. "It means naruto that the grand total of your weapons are absolutely useless!" "Wha -ack- kekkei-genkai?" sasuke said looking up at me while still coughing. "You truely have a one track mind sasuke-_kun_!" i said mocking him.

"We are done here. It would be wise not to come for me again. Next time i'll let my wolves play with us. And i promise you will lose at their games." With that i turned my back on them and walked away.

"SAKURA-CHAN" naruto yelled. "Naruto no we need to fall back. Sai needs medical aid!" said yamato. "But what about sak-" "Dobe sakuras gone just let her go for now -cough-" "We came after you teme i'm not leaving sakura behind" "Naruto that's not what sasuke is saying for now we need to go back to konoha" kakashi said in a tired tone.

I watched them leave. "Why don't they just give up" i said to no one in particular. Turning back around i walked over to hikari and kurai and scratched them behind the ears. They leaned into my touch and i smiled. Smiling i said "Alright guys lets go." I began to walk past kenpachi who thankfully for once stayed quiet. Although i had only taken two steps past him before his huge hand grabbed my upper arm.

Grinding my teeth i slowly turned to look at him. "What?" i said a little snappishly. Why didn't i like that grin of his. He simply shook his head like i'd missed something. "Your to slow i wana be in the land of stone before i die _again_." he said with a grin. It was true kenpachi was simply the fastest ninja i ever met. Although i wouldn't say i'm slow since i can almost keep pace with him most of the time.

"Who you call'n slow? How about i kick your ass?" He laughed and proceeded to try and lift me off the ground. "Hey!" i swatted his hand, then did a back flip and landed on his massive shoulder. And with that he took off at a dead run the wolves runnig along side. For now we were headed to stone.


	3. Chapter 3

. **Team 7**

"Kakashi whats this all about?" Naruto didn't glance up as he asked. His eyes were down cast watching the fire. He just continued to stare and wait for kakashis reply. They had just set up camp. It's only about another 2 days run to konoha. Though it was taking longer with sai and sasuke being injured.

"They have a right to know." Yamato said simply. He was currently across from the copy-nin helping sai who was having some difficulty breathing. "Damn she really did a number on you sai." yamato muttered under his breath. "Yes it would seem the hag has it in for me." sai replied with a fake smile.

Kakashi sighed while scratching the back of his neck. He supposed the orders on keeping the subject under raps would now be piontless. They needed to know so that the next time they came across sakura. They would have a better idea of whats happening. Again kakashi sighed but he could see they were waiting for him to speak.

"It's called _sissou suru_, it simply means to vanish. We don't know a lot about it. After the five great nations were first established there were whispers. Whispers of a kekkei genkai that aloud some one to simply _disappear._ It is not an eye technique. It requires some one to have outstanding chakra control. From what we gathered they could _shift_ from one spot to the next. Which is why sasukes sharingan or mine can not track it. Because she completely disappears."

"So what happened to the clan?" Sasuke asked. "Well sasuke as time continued the whispers became more disturbing. That the clan could not only shift from one area to the next. But they could skip time all together."

"Kaki sensei what does this have to do with my sakura-chan?" naruto interupted. Kakashi was surprised that he had actually stayed quiet this long.

"I'm getting to that naruto." kakashi replied with distant tone. "The five nations could no longer ignore these whispers. Becaus-" "Because the nations feared that if they could control time; they could destroy villages or what ever they wished altogether." sasuke cut in.

Kakashi ran a hand threw his gravity defying hair. "Yes sasuke that was their fear." "Where did the clan reside?" naruto asked. "In the land of lightning." was kakashis detached reply. "Let hatake finish, then ask questions." yamato chided.

"The village was once known as the village hidden in shadow. Again not much was known about it. But the land of lightning also feared the clan. So they were in agreement with the rest of the four nations. The clan had to be destroyed. The battle did not last long the clan was not big enough. But they put up one hell of a fight. And not all of them were killed. Many hunter-nin were sent out to kill what remained. And we thought they had all been killed. That is till about 30 years ago when the rumors started again."

"We began to hear of ninja who were there one moment then gone the next. Then about 21 years ago a small group of them was found. Jiraiya was on one of the teams sent to kill them. He said when he got there it was a massacre. There was only about 12 clan members but they had already killed several teams of ninja. After about 3 days it was over. One of the last men standing was holding a baby in his arms. That was sakura he was holding-" "WHAT?! But kaki sensei thats impossible sakura-chan is from konoha. She can't be-" "Shut up dobe and let him finish" "TEME how can you believe this crap. There's no way pervy sage would have told-" "Dickless shut up and let him finish!" "SAI!!"

"Naruto!" kakashi shouted. "Jiraiya was following orders! He couldn't have told you about sakura. Now let me continue" he said with a glare. Naruto sat back down and glared right back. When kakashi was sure he wouldn't interupt he continued.

"Like i was saying the baby he was holding was sakura. The man holding her was her brother. I believe his name was shuuhei. Shuuhei asked that they spare her life. According to him her father had been from the demon country. And that those who were not full bloods like himself. Simply couldn't inherit the kekkei genkai. Jiraiya made him no promises but that he would take her to the hokage." "And?" naruto asked hesitantly.

"Sarutobi had had enough blood shed. He decided she may live and that her life be kept secret. Sarutobi also decided that if she ever showed any signs of her kekkei genkai that she would be killed." "Why would he have her killed?" naruto said. He was angry that the hokage would have given such an order. Though it was yamato who answered.

"Naruto if the land of lightning thought we were harboring one of their original clans. And one of the most _deadly_ of clans i might add. It could have started another war."

"Yamatos right naruto, the hokage could not risk another war. When sakura faced sasori that was when she first figured out she might be able to use iron sand. Tsunade believes she gets that from her father. It was only 6 months before she left that she showed signs of her kekkei genkai. Which tsunade decided should be kept quiet until we new the exstent of her gift. Except something went wrong. Sakuras adopted parents saw the change and told her everything. Fearing she would be killed they told her to run."

"But she didn't did she kaki sensei." "No she didn't naruto. She went to tsunade instead. Tsunade told her the story as well. Tsunade also told her not to worry that she would figure something out. Except danzou found out and had her parents killed for warning her and not him. Danzou had even went to the hokage and told what he had done. And that if sakura refused to train under him that she would be killed. Needless to say sakura was beyond angry. That same night danzou had killed her parents she went after him. And well you know the rest some how she not only slaughtered the elders but his guards as well. And left the village with promises of death."

"Hatake do you have any idea who that man she was with might be? He was wearing a mist headband." "No i don't yamato he was very strange." "Did anyone else notice that he also followed the hags orders to stay back?" asked sai. "That guy gave me the creeps along with those dogs." "Wolves naruto there is a big difference." said kakashi. "Wolves what ever kaki sensei why did they worry you so much?" "Because naruto they have demon blood flowing threw their veins. And like i said no human has been able to make a pact with them for almost 400 years. Yet for some reason they obey sakura, that worries me naruto."

"Sakura-chan" naruto said under his breath. "Don't worry naruto i'm sure everything will be all right." kakashi said comfortingly. But even kakashi didn't believe it as he said it.

"Come now lets get some sleep we can talk more with the hokage." said yamato. With that they all laid down however none of them had yet to close their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki**

"What were you able to find out?" "It would appear that the kunoichi no longer holds ties with konoha, leader-sama." "Very good i want you two to go invite them as are guests." "Leader-sama are you intending on making them members?" "Yes they meet the qualifications and we are in need of new members." " Don't we only need the haruno girl?" "Zetsu has recently learned some information regarding her companion. Do not take either of them at face value. You are dismissed." The two akatsuki members both nodded and began to make their leave. Then the taller of the two turned back around and asked with a shark like smile. "And if they refuse?" "It is not an option either they come willingly or by force. But again do not take them lightly." With that the two made their exit from the base.

"This is going to be fun don't you agree?" said the taller of the two. Silence was all he received from his partner. "You know you could have at least done some of the talking? Or at least respond." He rolled his eyes when the only response he got was a "Hn"!

**Outside of Stone **

"We're just out side of stone" i said. Glancing down at ken-chan i could tell he was ready for a brake. It has been nearly two weeks since are encounter with my old team. Or the akatsuki for that matter.

"Remind me why we are headed to stone?" kenpachi asked as he came to a stop. "Because they have a few herbs there that make some nasty poisons." i replied. "Can we stop for tonight you are ghastly heavy and my feet hurt." I could hear the humor in his voice. He was trying to piss me off. I smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot is it some kind of hobby for you to piss me off. Besides your the one who said you'd rather travel this way cause it's and i quote 'faster'." I hopped down from his shoulder. Turning around i gave him a playful glare. "So quit complaining you old goat." He scowled at my comment then simply shrugged his shoulders. I began clearing a spot to sleep for the night. When hikari and kurai trotted up next to me. Hikari yipped and wagged his tail why kurai got behind me and nip my behind. By the time i turned around he was close to kenpachi. His front legs on the ground while his butt was wagging in the air.

"So you want to play?" i said with a smirk. They both barked in unison. "All right ken-chan care for a game?" i said with mischief in my eyes. "Hell no the last time i played a_ 'game' _with you 3 i woke up in the desert." "And?" i said innocently. "With my legs shaved!" "And?" i said again. "NAKED!" he practically shouted the last part. "Oh come on we weren't that far away and no one saw you. Well maybe a few innocent travelers but-" "No! Not unless we're in teams" he said.

"Fine then make yourself useful, start a fire or something. I know how about some food. Since i suck at it." He barked out a laugh, "Thats an understatement!" he said while laughing. I glared at him. The man was truly exhausting. I turned my attention back to my boys. Kurai and hikari radiated power. But they were both still so beautiful. Kurai's midnight black fur hid him well in the darkness. It almost looked like his yellow eyes are just floating there. Then there's hikari the smaller of the two. His white fur reminds me of snow. While his eyes are an ice blue. They both looked at me and barked again.

I smiled my boys wanted to play. I took off my cloak and laid it next to kenpachi. Who was starting a fire at the moment. As i turned back around i got on all fours in a crouching position. Looking at the two i growled playfully. They both crouched as well and growled. Pure joy dancing in their eyes. Predictably kurai was the first to spring. I dodged to my left and made a run for the river a few yards away. They were both on my tail. Wolves love the game of chase. And love the water just as much as i do. When i made it to the waters edge i came to a halt. Nearly landing in the water myself. I spun around and almost didn't dodge kurai intime. There was a splash as he hit the water. Then hikari came dashing out of the trees. Although he didn't aim for me. He jumped on kurai instead. They danced around each other for awhile in the water. That is until they noticed i wasn't in the water playing with them. I laughed at their play and at the fact they were both glaring at me. Their glares seem some what menacing with there eyes shining in the darkness.

"Alright here i come!" i said with huge grin. Pumping some chakra in my feet i made a huge jump and then SPLASH! The water was cold i resurfaced and swam over to them. We wrestled were the water was shallow. And it was the most fun id had in a while.

Apparently we had lost track of time. I was sitting under a tree watching the wolves play when kenpachi came walking up. "You look like a wet dog." he said. "Was that suppose to be a joke?" i asked. He laughed for a second then came and sat next to me. "Why didn't you kill them?" he asked non to subtly. I didn't answer him. Although ignoring him wasn't working out so well either.

"Come on sakura you and i have been friends for almost 2 years. And you have never done anything without a good reason. I know your calculating or planning something. You have been for a long time." "There was simply no point. They have been warned the next time will be different." was my detached reply. Kenpachi huffed i new he wouldn't drop it. But there were somethings i needed to keep to myself for now.

"You still don't trust me." it was a statement. I could smell his anger. So i turned to look at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed and looked back at the wolves who were now jumping after a toad. That caused me to smile. "Ken- chan it's not that i don't trust you. I just need to confirm a few things. I trust you like a brother and you know it. " i said softly. I didn't know if he would believe me. But it was the truth. I trusted him like he was my brother. It was the same way i looked at naruto.

"Didn't you once tell me you had a brother?" he asked. Now this was something i really didn't wana talk about. The memories of what tsunade and my adopted parents told me still hurt. I don't do emotions well or sentimental shit.

"Yes." I took a deep breath and dove right in. "Once i was just a baby at the time. He was the one taking care of me before the ninjas came and took me to konoha. Although i was told he was only my half brother. But still my brother none the less. Apparently we had different fathers. My father was from the village hidden among demons. It is called the village among demons because that is were kurai and hikaris pack reside. As for my mother all i know of her is that she gave me my kekkei-genkai."

"So what happen to your brother?" he asked. His voice sounded some what distant to my ears. I pulled the senbons out of my hair and ran my hands threw it. I hesitated before i answered. "I was told after my brother handed me over that he-" I stopped short of what i was saying and stood up. We had company. Hikari and kurai both were growling with their fangs bared towards the east. "It appears the akatsuki have decided to no longer absurve." i said threw clenched teeth. I scented the air. "They are not far. Their scent is being carried on the wind. It won't be long till we can feel their chakra." Scenting the air again i slightly relaxed.

"I don't think they are coming here to fight. They would have known better than to travel with the wind. If they did not want us to know they were coming. I believe they new the wolves would smell them. But don't let your guard down for a moment." "Come lets hed back to camp. We still have some time before they get here." said ken-chan. I nodded in agreement and followed.

When we got back to camp i slipped my cloak back on. Then leaned my back against a tree and waited. Both my wolves at my feet with their hackles raised. Ken-chan sat down next to the fire. It wouldn't be long now.

**Authors note:**** Hey guys i wana say thanks for the great reviews. And the encouragement i needed it. Ok heres the thing. I know it seems i haven't she'd a whole lot of light on a few things in my story. But i promise it will all become clear in later chapters. So please keep reading cause im having so much fun writing. Thanks will update soon ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in Konoha **

"NARUTO you little idiot calm down." lady tsunade shouted. "But grandma tsunade you can't possibly want sakura-chan killed?!" naruto bellowed. "Naruto i will try everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I would _**never**_ want sakura killed. But as long as she keeps running it gets harder to protect her. Also naruto you have to remember she killed the elders and ther-" "I don't wana hear any more about the elders they needed to die! She had every right to want their blood!" Naruto raged. He was practically in tsunades face.

"Naruto get out of my face! And do not interrupt me again." The hokages eye began to twitch. The boy hasn't shut up since he barged into her office. Naruto took a few steps back but remained standing. Crossing his arms over his broad chest he continued to glare at the hokage. "Now let me finish. I agree with you about the elders naruto. We may have been able to settle that situation quietly if she hadn't run. But she ran naruto and now she has her face in the bingo books. And whats worse is that i am hearing rumors of her abilities."

"That's not the worst of it." yamato cut in. He and kakashi had been standing behind naruto quietly listening. Now all eyes had shifted to him. "Explain yamato" replied the hokage. "I heard recently from a reliable source that the akatsuki are seeking sakura out. And are planning on recruiting her into there ranks."

The hokages eyes widened but she wasn't alone. Naruto and kakashi both stood there floored. "Are you certain of this yamato?" lady tsunades voice shook as she asked. "Yes" he replied.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief . "What does that matter? Even if they asked her sakura would never join the akatsuki! Right?" no one answered naruto. "Right?" his voice was shrill. "No, no i don't think she would naruto." tsunade said quietly.

"I think she might consider it lady tsunade." "I agree with yamato on this one tsunade." "Kaki-sensei! Yamato how can you even think that sakura-chan would do that?" naruto balked . "Yes please enlighten me as well." said tsunade will placing her head in her hands.

"It's her companions that make me believe she might consider it. The man she was with is a missing nin. A mist-nin i might add. His chakra seemed strange to me. But i couldn't really tell you why. But what concerned me the most were the wolves. She has made a contract with the demon wolf packs lady tsunade." kakshi said worriedly.

"WHAT?" she said in disbelief. " This is news to me! I heard she had picked up a few wolves. But i didn't even dream it could be those wolves. They've been killing humans off ever since the humans broke the contract with the packs!" was tsunades shrill reply. She got up and began to pace behind her desk.

"Whats the big deal with these wolves? So they have some demon blood in them. They didn't seem all that strong to me." came narutos flippant reply.

"And that kind of thinking naruto will get you killed. They are not like my nin-dogs. Or the dogs kibas family uses. The demon wolves may not have as much chakra as the tailed beasts. But they come damn near close. And their packs not much unlike are own clans have different techniques. We've even been told some of them have blood line limits of their own. And the fact that we know next to _**nothing**_ about them naruto makes them dangerous." kakashi exhaled like he'd been holding his breath the whole time.

"So how did sakura-chan come across them if their so dangerous?" naruto asked. "That is a good question." tsunade replied while running her hands threw her hair.

" From what information i've gathered when people make a contract with these wolves its binding. The wolf packs give the human some of their power. Along with their blood. But in order to receive it the person has to be nearly killed by the pack first. In order for the power of the wolf to take root in the human." kakashi said with a grim face.

"So let me get this straight. _My _sakura-chan willingly let those wolves rip her apart. Just so-" "I don't know for sure if that's how its done anymore naruto. Its been 400 years since the last contract. But naruto didn't you feel it? Or smell it for that mattered? Sakuras scent has become more wild. Her chakra has changed slightly." said kakashi with an audible sigh.

Naruto scratched his head and the looked at his sensei. "Now that you mention it ya. It definately seemed stronger. Kaki sensei what happened 400 years ago? Why did they stop trusting the humans?"

"I believe naruto that the humans began to take the wolves for granted. It was nolonger a partnership. The humans began trying to dominate the wolves. And use them for there own purposes. I think the wolves had had it when they found one of their females murdered. And that the human responsible was trying to sale the pups. And pups are precious to a pack." answered kakashi.

"Ok so tell me about how pervy sage had a hand in killing sakura-chans brother? And when he brought her to konoha? " naruto asked.

Tsunade considered banging her head on the desk. This boy could seriously jump from one subject to the next. She looked up at him before she spoke. She new this was going to open a can of worms. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Naruto her brother is not dead." she glanced around all 3 of them had shocked expressions. "WHA-" naruto was cut off by kakashi. "Tsunade what are you saying? After jiraiya took sakura he was killed-" The hokage cut him off mid sentence. "No he wasn't you all assumed he was killed. After shuuhei handed his sister over he disappeared."

"So he still had enough chakra in him to use his kekkei genkai?" tsunade nodded. "So do we know anything more about him now?" "No yamato we don't he hasn't been seen or heard from since." said tsunade.

"But then you really don't know if he's dead." inquired naruto. Tsunade glanced over at him. "No naruto we don't know if he's alive for sure. But i think it's safe to assume he is." was her reply. She looked down at her desk. Her face looked grim.

"Your afraid that he'll eventually show up and look for sakura? You think if he finds her they'll become a serious threat don't you?" "I won't deny that that thought has accrued to me yamato." she said thoughtfully.

"He could probably tell her alot more about her blood line limit to." said yamato distantly.

"Hey wait. I thought her brother told pervy sage that she was only half blooded? And that half bloods couldn't use the kekkei genkai?" "Naruto i think he lied to save his sister. Many clans have members of their family who are only half bloods that can still use blood line limits." was tsunades reply.

"Ok so tell me more about her kekkei genkai. Whats it called again siso suu?-" "_Sissou suru _naruto." said kakashi. Again lady hokage wanted to bang her head against the desk. But she settled for a bottle of sake. "Ya that's it. And why couldn't sasuke or kaki sensei track it when we faught sakura-chan?" he asked.

Tsunade nearly choked on her sake. Naruto had come into her office demanding answers. They hadn't even informed her of what had happened yet. Tsunade steadied her breathing before she spoke. "What fight!" she said threw clenched teeth. She glanced over at yamato and kakashi who were pretending they hadn't forgot to fill her in. She looked back at naruto and sighed.

"Naruto calmly start from the beginning and tell me everything?" she asked. She had downed at least 3 bottles of sake before they even finished.

**Outside of the Stone village**

_**The Akatsukis POV**_

They were waiting for us. My partner and i had just made it threw the trees to their camp site. The mist-nin glanced up at us but didn't move. His gaze traveled over me to my much taller partner. He watch him for a minute then turned to look at his female partner.

My gaze traveled to her as well. She has changed quite a bit sense the last time i saw her. In her right ear she had multiple rings running down it. While her left one had 2 at the top and 4 on the bottom. Her odd soft pink hair was longer than it used to be as well. It spilled over her shoulder and down to her mid back. It stood out from her black cloak that concealed the rest of her. She was leaning against a tree her eyes still closed as if sleeping.

Then i heard a low growl from the wolves standing on both sides of her. I glanced down at them and new right away the packs they were from. _Demon wolves how interesting_. Their eyes glowing in the moon light. They both bared their teeth and let out a snarl. I felt my partner stiffen next to me.

"What do you want Itachi?" the kunoichi asked. My eyes traveled back to her. And i realized why my partner had gone ridged. Like her wolves her eyes glowed an eirry yellowish green. So it was true she did make a contract with the wolves. Her gaze held mine and their was a challenge in those eyes.

"Itachi and myself have been order to invite you to the akatsuki base." said kisame. Her eyes shifted to kisame. "Why?" "Leader-sama wishs to offer you an invitation to join the akatsuki." replied the shark-nin.

Her eyes met mine again. A nasty smile spread across her face. Her eyes glittered with that same challenge. "And if we refuse?" she asked false niceness in her voice.

"You may not refuse." Was my bland reply. My voice holding a challenge of its own. The next few moments were tense. But then the tension was broken when the kunoichi gave a bitter laugh. She abruptly sat on the ground in between the two wolves.

"Very well we will hear what your _'laeder-sama'_ has to say. But for now i'm exhausted. We will remain here for the night. In the morning i must go to stone first and get a few supplies. Only then will we go with you. Do we have an agreement?" she asked tiredly.

I nodded my head in agreement. Then kisame and i moved a good distance away before settling down for the night. I watched as the kunoichi laid her head down on the black wolfs shoulder. The black wolf licked her face once before laying his head on his paws. The white one curled on her right side laying his head in her lap. But neither of the wolves took their eyes off us. Her partner got up and jumped up into a near by tree branch. Taking up watch duty i suppose.

"That girl was on the same team as the 9 tails right?" asked kisame. I nodded not really looking at him. "I think i can see why leader-sama wants them to join. The girl is very interesting." said kisame as he laid down and closed his eyes.

_Yes very interesting _was itachi's last thought as he stared up at the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurai don't get your nose to close to those leaves. They'll make you sneeze." i said to him. Of course what does he do? He gets to close and starts to sneeze. I rolled my eyes. "See what i tell you." He looked up at me with eyes that clearly said whats your point. I sighed, "Pig headedness must even affect the males of the four legged kind." I said to him teasingly. That comment earned me a glare. "Oh come now lets get finished and get out of here."

Kurai and i were currently walking threw the streets of stone. Looking for vendors that had the herbs i needed. I left hikari out side the stone village with kenpachi and kisame. I was wanting to leave all of them out there! But noooo kurai refused to leave me alone. Kurai is definitely the more protective of the two. Itachi had come along with me as well. He was around here somewhere supposedly getting a few supplies for the week long trip to cloud.

"These will do nicely." i said. Stopping at a small vendor. I picked out a few herbs for both healing and poisons. I was about to grab a purplish flower id never seen before. But just as i was about to grab it the salesman stopped me by putting his hand over mine. "Becareful there miss thats a rhododendron. It's a rather poisonous flower." Next to me kurai growled at him. "Wow there easy pup i just didn't want the pretty lady to get sick." the man said with his hands raised in front of him. "Kurai it's all right." i said. I scratched behind his ear and he calmed down.

"Sorry my _dog_ is very protective. Now can you tell me more about these flowers? I don't think i've ever seen them before." "Well it doesn't come from this country. So it's not suprising you haven't heard of it. Just a little bit of it can put some one in a coma for months. Enough of it can kill someone." he said. Smiling at me like he just explained how to end world hunger. _Great just what i need more testosterone! _And as soon as i thought that it i could smell it. The man was attracted to me.

"I'll take 2 of them." i said tightly. The sooner we got out of here the better. _And where the hell is itachi! _I thought sourly. "Um miss are you sure? They are quite dangerous? How about some snow lilies?" "No! I just need 2 of those flowers." i snapped. I don't deal well with men or anyone for that matter! Thinking i can't take care of myself. The man flinch when i snapped at him. Then proceeded to bag my purchase. "Thank you" i said rather hotly. Then walked away, with him still staring at me like i was some kind of psycho bitch.

We were almost to the gates when i finally caught itachis scent. He was right behind us now. Kurai growled at him letting him know he didn't sneak up on us. Then kept on walking forward next to me. "Took you long enough!" i said slightly still annoyed. "Hn" was my reply. _Great he even sounds like his brother. _ I thought rolling my eyes. I studied him from the corner of my eye. _He doesn't look like his brother though. He's definitly the more attractive of the two. And his scent! God his scent was making my hormones do the damn can-can dance. _

I stopped dead in my tracts. _What the fuck am i thinking about! I can't be thinking thoughts like this it's to dangerous. I need to stay focused. _Itachis voice brought me back to reality. "Is there a problem haruno-san?" I shook my head trying to clear the cobwebs of my thoughts. "No" i said and walked past him to the gates.

Just outside of stone we met up with are 3 companions. Kenpachi and kisame seem to be in deep conversation when we walked up. While hikari was chasing a butterfly of all things. But as soon as he spotted us he came running over. Kisame and kenpachi stood and walked over to us as well. "So _pinky_ find what you needed?" asked the shark-nin. My eye twitch at the name. I glanced at kenpachi who barked out a laugh. Then answered kisame in a very heated tone. "Yes i believe i did. Ken-chan care to tell him the story of the last time a certain _someone_ called me pinky!" Kenpachi stopped laughing. We contued to stare at each other for a moment. Then i turned my gaze back to kisame. "Don't call me pinky." i said simply. Then turned my attention to itachi. "Lets get moving we can make it half way to Iwa before dark." He nodded his head in agreement. We picked up are gear and began to head out.

By the time we stopped to camp i was exhausted. I'd forgotten that earth country was a pain to travel threw at a fast pace. And by the looks of it they all agreed. I took my hair down and began running my fingers threw it. Hopefully when we got to Iwa we could stay at an inn. I really wanted a shower. I sat myself down behind a huge rock. And laid my head back against the cool stone. Hikari and kurai came and sat in front of me. With me sitting down on the ground they both towered over me. I reached out and scratched under their chins. "Go on you two go and hunt. You need full bellies for the long journey tomorrow." i said to them. They both leaned over and licked my face. Then they trotted off into the darkness. I watched them go worry tightening my gut. I hated it when they were away from me. I've had them ever since they were pups. So i often feel like a mom worrying over her kids. I felt eyes on me as i watched them. Turning my gaze back to the others. Kisame was digging for food in his pack. While kenpachi was gathering some fire wood around the camp. My gaze traveled to itachi. He was leaning against a tree across from me. He was watching me. And im pritty sure i saw curiosity in those eyes.

"Why aren't your eyes shinning now?" i heard kisame ask. My gaze left the uchiha rather slowly as i turned toward the shark-nin. "I've learn to control it. It usually only accures when i activate it or when i am closer to my more wild nature." i answered. I could tell he had more questions. But instead of asking he simply nodded. Then produced an apple out of his pack and tossed it to me. I glanced down at it. _Personally i'm craving bacon._ I thought with a smile. Oh well.

I was about to take a bite when the wind carried a scent that had me rising to my feet. Closing my eyes i inhaled again and listened intently for a moment. "Shit!" i said under my breath. My eyes flashed opened and i knew they were glowing. "What is it sakura?" asked kenpachi who had gotten up and came over to me. "Konoha-nin i can smell them on the wind. I believe their headed are way. It's kibas team!" i replied sharply. Yup they were headed this way and moving fast i could feel their chakra now. Which means they probably felt us as well.

Then i heard a howl in the distance. I knew that howl. _Shit they're going to run into hikari and kurai first! _That thought had me bolting threw the trees at a dead run. I scented the air honing in on my boys location. Coming out of some trees and into an open area i spotted them. They both had their hackles raised and were baring their teeth. As soon as i reached them kiba and his team cleared a patch of trees in front of us.

Kiba jumped down from akamarus back and took up a defence position next to him. While hinata and shino took up positions behind them. I could feel kenpachi at my back. While kisame came up to my left and itachi on my right.

"So its true then you have joined the akatsuki!" kiba sneard. "What i do with my life is none of your concern kiba. Now leave unless your willing to take on all of us?!" i said with a growl. The wolves growled in agreement with me. Witch in turn made akamaru growl back at us. _This is going to get ugly_.

"All of the ninja have been ordered to bring you in if you are found." kiba snarled. "Don't be foolish! Even if your team wasn't depleted of chakra you still don't stand a chance!" i said snarling right back. We locked eyes with each other. It was now a game of dominance. It had me baring my teeth and my hackles rising. I do not like people trying to dominate me. I growled at him which cause him to finally look away.

But the wolves didn't see it that way. They saw it as a threat to their alpha. Kuria was the first to charge, quickly followed by hikari. Kurai headed for kiba while hikari headed for akamaru. Then kiba made hand signs and called out _gatsuuga no jutsu! _My wolves stopped as kiba an akamaru came at them. I watched as kurai bled into the darkness and seemingly disappeared. While hikaris eyes began to glow an eirry blue. And just before the two could land their attack a wall of ice shot up between them. It had to be at least 2 feet thick. They hit the wall hard and fell into a heap on the ground. It didn't take them long to find their feet. Thats when kurai lept from the darkness and latched his jaws on akamarus neck. Kiba was then attacked by hikari.

I saw hinata make her move and i shifted in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. My hands had already flew threw the hand signs "_Kanashibari no Jutsu!" _With that hinata lost control of her movements and fell to the ground. I dodged shino who had tried to come up behind me. He now picked up hinata in his arms. Then he looked over at my wolves, then back to me. "Call them off and we will leave." he said in a pleading tone. I nodded once in understanding.

I shifted back over to where my 3 companions stood. "Hikari! Kurai!" The moment i said their names they ran over to me. They sat at my feet and kept their eyes on the konha-nin. "Kiba we must retreat." shino called out. He was making his way over to kiba. Hinata hanging limply in his arms. Kiba looked worse for wear. But akamaru looked even worse. Kiba looked at akamaru then at me. I saw betrayal, anger, and even hate in his eyes. "This isn't going to end well for you sakura." "I didn't think it would kiba." i said sadly. With that the konoha-nin retreated. As i watched them go i couldn't help the feeling of sadness and loneliness in my heart. My friends didn't do anything wrong they didn't deserve this. But i new it had to be done. My mission wasn't over yet. And i new kiba was right this will not end well for me.

"Well that was all very interesting? But can we get back to camp i'm tired?" "Says the man who just stood there like the gaping _fish _that he is!" i said with a smirk. I turned around to look at him all signs of sadness burried. He glared at me then smiled. "What ever you say _pinky_!"

I looked up at the starry sky and said, "You hate me don't you? First kenpachi now fish face! What in the 7 hells did i do to deserve this?" "Hey leave me out of this!" said kenpachi. I sighed and glanced over to itachi. He was just standing there looking at us as if we were all on crack. "Alright lets go back to camp." i said.

Back at camp i checked my boys for wounds. But i new they didn't have any or i would have smelled their blood. So at the moment i was getting out the dirt and debree with little success. I'll have to wait till we got to Iwa to bathe them. Now i was hungry. I looked around and spotted the apple i had earlier. It looked less than appetizing with its coat of dirt and bugs feasting on it. I looked around for something else. Kisame had his bag tucked under his head like a pillow. And kenpachi was sitting at the base of a tree asleep. I decided i was to tired to get up and go to his bag. I leaned my head against kurai and closed my eyes.

I heard shifting and someone walking towards me. The growling from kurais chest had me opening my eyes. Itachis eyes were the ones that met mine as he looked down at me. I was about to ask him what he wanted when he held up a good apple in front of me. I took it gingerly from him. I glanced at it then looked back up into his eyes. He didn't say anything just slightly nodded his head and walked away. "Thank you." I said silently. Although it wasn't silent enough his answering "Hn" had me smiling.

_**Authors note:**_** hey guys just wana say thanks again for the great reviews. Ok i just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I plan on making several more chapters in this story. So stick with me cause there going to get better. Also i might do an off shoot of this story. Im thinking it could be the story of how ken-chan ended up in the desert naked. I think it could be a funny short fic. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh _HELL NO! _There is know way i am rooming with all 3 of you in 1 fucking room!" i yelled. I heard the wolves huff at me. I rolled my eyes. "Ok there's no way in hell i'll room with all 5 of you. The testosterone level in there would be enough to suffocate me within a few minutes!" I was glaring at all of them. Even if the room had two beds. Thats still way to close to these guys for my sanity. We were currently at an inn in Iwa. I had suggested we stay at an inn for the night. Since all of us needed decent showers. Although now i was opting for sleeping in the woods. Sometimes it just sucks to have a good sense of smell!

"Come on _pinky _it wont be that bad. We'll even give you one of the beds to yourself _princess!" _said the shark-nin with a huge smile. I growled low in my chest to his comment. Then looked up into his eyes. "You are far worse than kenpachi! At least he understands how to quit while he's ahead!" i said with a flat tone.

"There were no more rooms haruno-san." came itachis detached reply. I swung my gaze to him. I couldn't believe he of all people was willing to be that close to ninja he barely new. Though his eyes told me he wasn't about to change his mind. I groned loudedly and resisted the urge to rant and rave. "Fine!" i said annoyed. I grabbed the room key away from are very stunned host. She had remained silent threw the whole fight. "Umum thank you and plplplease injoy stay." she said like a stuttering hinata.

I didn't thank her just walked up the stairs to our room. When we came to the room i silently prayed it wasn't the size of a closet. I opened the door and was slitely suprised at its size. Two full sized beds were in the center of the room. Spaced out by a huge window up by the headboard. A small dresser under the window. There was a small sofa in the right corner opposite of one of the beds. And a recliner in the left corner. Then i spotted what i had really wanted. A bathroom on the left side. I made a mad dash for it with hikari and kurai on my tail. I turned around at the door. "Ken-chan" i said quickly. He new what i wanted and tossed me the pack. I caught it then quickly shut the door behind me.

I leaned against the door for a moment. And looked around it was simply bathroom just like any other. Which means the shower was for only one person. I glanced down at kurai and hikari. This was so much easier when they were pups. Oh well i would wash myself off first then have them goin me and wash them one by one. I stripped down and laid my dirty close aside. Along with most of my weapons. I pulled out some clean close from the pack. As well as my non scented soap and shampoo. I couldn't stand fake chemical smells they burned the inside of my nose. Finally i got in the shower and turned the water as hot as i dared. Under the hot spray of the water i let my thoughts reek havoc.

_Gods what am i doing! I need to calm down. How could i even be thinking these thoughts. I've come to far and worked to hard for this chance. I've finally made it in with akatsuki! But that damned uchiha has my emotions running amok. Why am i thinking about him like this? Granted he is part of the mission i gave myself but i never even dreamed id be attracted to him! I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells? Ahhh __**shut up!!!!**_

I ran my hands threw my hair and resisted the urge to slam my head into the wall. Even though it sounded _really really _good right now.

_It doesn't matter anyway! _I thought with a sigh. _I don't think he'd every be attracted to someone like me. Besides he has his own agenda. _

I came out of my thoughts when i heard my boys whining. I looked over at them they both had their heads poked threw the shower curtain. I smiled at them. Letting them know i was fine. "Alright who wants to get clean first?" i asked with a smile. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH" they both had jumped in at the same time and we crashed on the shower floor. My head hit the floor hard. Along with my ass. I cracked my eyes open to see them both on top of me. I began to laugh although it kinda hurt. "Sakura-chan what was that?" asked ken-chan outside the door. He new better than just to barge in. "Nothing just slipped and fell on my ass." i replied with a grone. He muttered something like "cluts" while walking away from the door.

By the time i got dressed and came out the guys were gone. I shrugged and assumed they went down stairs to get food. Rapping my cloak around me; i collapsed on the nearest bed and closed my eyes.

The next time i opened my eyes i could tell the sun was conpletely gone now. The room was nearly pitch black except the small light the window provided. There was no moon out tonight. However my eyes don't require the light inorder to see. I glanced at the clock on the desk. 12:38 a.m. where was kenpachi? As i sat up i felt a familiarly strong chakra coming up the stairs. Now i was wide awake.

_**Itachis POV**_

As i came up the stairs i could feel the kunoichis chakra fluctuate. She had been asleep while we were gone. I flared my chakra slightly so she'd know it was me. Then opened the door and walked in. The room had gotten really dark with the suns disappearance. She was sitting up in the bed on the right. Both her wolves laying right beside her. I doubted they were actually sleeping. She looked up at me when i opened the door. "Where are the other two?" she asked softly. I closed the door and walked over to the other bed and sat down in front of her. She shifted slitely as if uncomfortable. I gave here a measuring look for a moment before i answered.

"They are both down stairs seeing who can drink more." i said tonelessly. I watched as her lips twiched then she gave a small laugh. Then her face went back to its impenetrable mask. This girl was peeking my curiosity more often than i cared for. I had heard about how she killed the elders but not a whole lot about why. I had my reasons for wanting them dead. But i wasn't about to ask.

"Um itachi was there something else?" she asked curiously. I looked back up into her eyes. It had been a long time since anyone would look me directly in the eyes. And the fact that her eyes did not reflect fear but curiosity had me asking my next question."You are not afraid?" i asked.

Apparently my question was not what she expected. She stammered for a moment then shook her head with a smile. "You will have to forgive me. It's not that i don't really fear them. But that i respect your power. I'm not stupid enough not to be warry of them. And you have not yet given me a reason to think you might use them against me yet." "That is a foolish statement. It would be wise not underestimate me." I replied while looking into her jade eyes. She shrugged, "Perhaps your right. Though i've gotten use to making foolish decisions. But i don't ever underestimate people itachi. Not anymore at least." as she said that there was a flash of emotions that lit up her eyes. And i new one of them very well _betrayal_.

I closed my eyes. _Why did i just have the urge to hold her. This girl is some how digging up the emotions i long since barried. _

"I think im going to go get something to eat." i heard her whisper. I didn't respond just laid back against the headboard. I heard her get up and move to the door. Her wolves claws clicking on the wood floor as they followed. The door clicked open and for some reason i opened my eyes to watch her go. Before the door shut i caught a look on her face that reminded me to much of myself. And then once again i was alone in the dark.

_**Normal POV**_

The last 6 days of are trip went smoothly. We past Kumu this morning and we're now headed threw cloud to the base.

It seemed itachi and i were keeping our distances from each other. We probably said a grand total of 10 words to each other. Not counting his one word syllables. "How much further?" i asked kisame since he was closer. "We should be there within the hour." he answered. "Will we be meeting with this _leader-sama_ tonight?" He shook his head no. "Leader-sama will be coming in a few days along with konan. But the rest of the akatsuki will be there." he gave me a wicked grin. "I'm sure deidara is just dying to meet you. After all you did kill his partner."

He was talking about sasori. I had forgotten they were partners. I had killed him back when i was a konoha-nin. That was just over five years now. Some how i doubted deidara would have forgot that little fact.

The base i admit is not what i expected. The place was beautiful to say the least. Though the building itself wasn't what caught my attention. It was the akatsuki members outside. The blonde who i new was deidara. Was chasing someone with an orange mask. The blonde was shouting at him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" said the one in the orange mask. "I'm going to _kill_ you this time tobi. My clay is not food!" the blonde shouted. "Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a goo-" the one name tobi spotted us first. Took them long enough to notice. Did we need a flashing sign. "Look look senpai" he said pointing a finger and bouncing around. "Itachi-kun and kisame-kun are back. And look they brought me puppies!"

My mouth dropped open when he said that but i emidietly snapped it shut. Deidara had spotted me. First shock then anger colored his face. Are eyes locked and neither one of us were backing down.


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara made the first move. He came at me fast. His eyes still locked with mine. I barely had time to tell hikari and kurai to stay back. This was my fight. I got down into a crouch position. Baring my _fangs _i let loose a snarl just as i dodged his strike.

_**Kenpachis POV**_

I watched in morbid fascination as the blonde kid attacked sakura. She dodged his first punch easily. Every thing he was throwing at her she dodged. The boy is not a close range fighter. Then the boy started making hand signs. Sakura took a few steps back. _"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu"_ he shouted. He vanished underground. That was the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. Which was a stupid move. Sakura along with being a metal type, is also a strong earth type. Although instead of filling her fist with chakra and striking the ground. I watch as she focused chakra to her feet and then her chakra was flowing over the ground seeking him out. Immedaitely she jumped several feet away as the blonde appeared from the ground attempting to land a hit.

Then she did something i didn't expect. She reached up and undid the latch on her cloak. This was about to get real serious. She doesn't take the cloak off unless she plans on either really hurting someone or killing them. And i absolutely_ love _it when she gets this way. It means a _bloody _good show.

_**Deidaras POV**_

I stopped dead in my tracts. _What is she up to un? _i thought. I watched as she reached up and unsnapped something. Then watched as her cloak slipped down her shoulders then pooled around her feet. Under the cloak she wore black shorts that cut off at her knees. And her top was black as well. It was a simple cropped halter top with wrap around the waist ties. Leaving her well toned stomach bare. It didn't leave much to the imagination. But that's not what had me wide eyed and gaping like a fish. That bare stomach sported a few scars. Three of them stood out the most. It looked like something with claws tore into this girl. Her arms and legs had a few scattered scars as well. Then i froze something was sliding across her skin! "What the fuck yah?!" was all i could say.

_**Normal POV**_

"What the fuck yah?!" deidara shouted. I smirked i new why his eyes went wide. Along my body slid a slim chain. Like that of a chainsaw. It was slowly sliding across my skin. Swirling around my arms, gliding down my torso to my legs. Its little teeth never cutting my skin.

"You will never meet another ninja that can will _iron sand_ like sakura can. Let me give you a fare warning kid. Not only can she control any type of metal at will. She can also control the small particles that run threw your veins." ken-chan said to deidara with mirth in his voice.

It was true i could control the small particles of iron in living things. But it took a lot of chakra control as well as focus. Its hard to focus that kind of chakra when your target is trying to kill you. Though judging by the way he looked he was rethinking this fight. "And i thought i was a freak!" he said disdainfully while slipping his hands into the bags at his sides. That made me sneer. _Perhaps i'll scare him a little more!_ i thought then shifted right in front of his face. "Shit!" he said while throwing a small clay spider at the ground between us. "_Katsu_" he shouted. We both jumped back then BOOM! Just missing the blast i landed in front of kenpachi and my boys. Deidara landed near itachi. He was about to put his hand back into his clay bag when itachi grabbed his arm. Deidara tore his arm away from him.

"That's enough!" itachi said. "He's right we don't need _pinky _killing another member." "She killed my partner i have a right to fight her!" he snarled back. "Deidara" i called lightly. This time his anger was directed at me. "What?" he snapped. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." i said looking into his eyes. It's true i was sorry. I new what it felt like to lose someone close to you. He looked away, "whatever" was all he said as he headed back to the base.

Then i heard kuria growl. I turned to look at him. I saw the man in the orange swirly mask stick out his hand and try to pet him. "Wait! Stop! That's not a good idea-" "AAAAAAAHHHHH!! Doggie mean! Doggie bit tobis hand! Tobi is a good boy!" the man in the mask sobbed. "Senpai! Senpai wait for tobi. Don't leave tobi with scary doggies!" The man ran after deidara. I gaped in his direction for a minute. _How is he an akatsuki member?_

I sighed and went to pick up my cloak. But i didn't bother puting it back on. The chain that wove around my body stopped moving. And sank back under my skin till i needed it again.

"That's kinda creepy _pinky_." "Says the man with blue skin, gills, and shark teeth. Tell me kisame do you have fins and a fish tail hiding under that cloak to?" i said turning to smile at him. He snorted at my come back. And began walking to the base. "Come on" said kenpachi as he followed kisame. Itachi came to stand next to me. His eyes traveled over my body. And seemed to linger on a few scars. He then glanced at the wolves. Who were both waiting next to me. Kurai growled at itachi. Itachis gaze then came to settle on mine. I slightly stiffened then shivered as he ran a finger down the longest scar on my torso. This time both wolves growled a warning. Itachis finger left my skin. "Is this the contract?" he asked glancing down at the wolves again then back to me. "Yes" i said softly. I looked down at my boys. Hikari nuzzeled my hip. I scratched him behind the ear. He leaned into the touch. "Come" said itachi as he started towards the base.

_What the fuck was that just now? No it was nothing. He was just curious about the contract! Yeah thats right! Thats all that was just plane old CURIOSITY!!! _i shook my head and rubbed my eyes. The boys whined at me. I looked down they both held concern in their eyes. I smiled at them. _"_Come on boys lets go see are new-" i didn't finish. This wasn't are home. I wasn't about to lie to myself or them. "Come on boys lets go."

The inside of the base was quite comfortable. The living area had 2 couchs and 2 over stuffed recliners. There was a coffee table in the center and a fire place on the far wall. The opposite wall was lined with shelves that were filled with books. And as you walk into the room the walls on the left and right were nothing more than huge windows. There was also a bathroom across from the living area. Now the kitchen was my favorite. Granite counters that glittered from the skylight window above. "Come along _pinky." _said kisame from the doorway.

He showed us to are rooms next. While we were walking he and kenpachi were arguing over who had one the drinking contest. It sounded like kisame was winning the argument. That is until kenpachi declared a rematch. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. _Oh yeah as if they need to fry the few brain cells they had left!_ i thought to myself. There was a long hallway that led to the rooms and he pointed at several doors. Letting me know who stayed were. On the left side were tobis, himself, and kenpachis rooms. Kenpachi spared no time going into his new room. He probably wanted to shower before his rematch. On the right were deidaras, itachis, and _**my**_ room. It was smack dab in the middle of their rooms. _Oh joy! Lucky me! CRAP!!!_

"Are you ok _pinky_?" kisame asked. I was about to snap at him for the damn pinky comment. But when i looked up at him i saw real concern in his eyes. I closed my eyes and ran my hand threw my dirty hair. "Ya i'm fine thanks. I think i'm just going to go to bed now." I walked threw the door without another word. The boys followed behind me and i shut the door.

I sat on the cool wood floor and leaned my head against the door. The room was dimly lit by the setting sun. The bed was in the left hand corner. The sheets were a swirl mixture of blue and black. Beside the bed under the window was a small dresser. And right next to me on the left was a desk and bookshelf. On my right was a closet and next to it was a bathroom. Hikari walked up to me and whined a bit. He licked my face. I put a hand on his neck and stroked his fur. Kurai was at my feet just watching us. I put out my other hand for him. He got up and laid his massive jaws in my hand. I scratch under his chin. Then patting them both on the head i stood up and headed for the shower.

_**Kenpachis POV**_

CLINK! CLINK! Kisame and i slammed are shot glasses down at the same time. "Damn! How about the best out of 30?" kisame suggested. Hahahahaha! i laughed this was my kinda game. "Sure thing but your still going to lose!" "We shall see whose the loser when i get back with another bottle." he said with a smirk. He got up and left the room to go fetch another bottle.

I was eyeing the bookshelf when i spotted the blonde kid. _What was his name again? Oh yeah! _ "Hey deidara care for a drink?" i asked. He thought about it before nodding and coming to sit down. Kisame walked back into the room. I eyed the two bottles in his hands. "Dei-_kun_ did you come to join us?" he said enthusiastically. "It's not dei-kun, yah!" snapped the blonde. Guess he was still mad about the fight. Then i spied the uchiha. He walked into the living room and began reshelving the books in his hand. "Itachi-san care for a drink?" asked the shark-nin. The uchiha glanced at us. "Hn" was his response.

Then i saw sakura coming down the steps with kurai on her heels. She must have just showered cause her hair was still wet and she was in black sweat pants and a black tank top. I smirked they were all watching her as she went into the kitchen. And came back out with a few strawberries in her hand. She stopped by the door and looked at the floor. Which was sporting 20 or so empty bottles of sake. "Care to join us in a game _pinky_?" the shark-nin asked. I watched as a smirk appeared on her lips along with mischeif in her eyes. "You would lose at my games fishman." she said in a sickly sweet tone. Then she glanced at itachi. And without another word went back to her room.

"How did you two end up being partners?" asked kisame."Well it was kinda an accident." i reply scratching the back of my head. Both kisame and deidara seemed to want me to continue. And it didn't escape my notice that the uchiha was still standing by the shelves. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake.

"It was just over 2 years ago. I was in Ame at the time hunting down a bounty. I hadn't had any luck so far. Ikuto was his name. He had a thing for violence and rape. He had already murdered and raped 6 women. Two of which were still very young. My 3rd day in i figured he skipped town. That night i went to a local bar for a drink; before i headed out in the mornig. And low and behold he was at the bar. I sat down in the back and watched him. Waiting till he left so i could tag him. I saw him pull out his wallet. And new he was getting ready to leave. Just as i was about to get up. A small hand set me back down. I looked up to see a girl with short pink hair and jade eyes. She was wearing a short pitch black silk dress with high heel pumps. I thought she was a hooker and was about to tell her i was busy till she spoke."_Stay out of this!_" she gestured over towards ikuto. "_He's mine to kill!_" her eyes held a warning."

" Before i could say anything she walked up to him. I decided i would watch the girl and see what happened. I figured if she couldn't handle it herself i'd step in. And at the time i didn't think she could. Anyway i watched as they flirted back and forth. Finally they got up and left together. As soon as they were out the door i followed. They had only gone down the block by the time i got out the door. It was well past midnight. No one was around. He walk another block with her before he made his move. I watched him shove her roughly into an alley. I hid in the shadows across the street and watched. She was pinned between him and the wall. He had one hand around her neck and the other running up her thigh. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. But the hand on her neck tightened. That's when i decided to intervene."

"Let her go!" "I had ordered the man. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened. He pushed her away and ran down the alley. "No" she shouted. She slapped my hand away. "You let him get away! You fool! KURAI" she shouted. The black wolf jumped from the shadows. "Hikari stop him!" she said and a white wolf appeared on the rooftop above us. Then disappeared in a flurry of snow. She hopped on to the black wolfs back and together they melted into the shadows. I felt her chakra moving away so i followed it. It stopped two blocks over. When i caught up i didn't intervene this time. Ikuto was standing there trying to get away. But ice encased his legs and the ground around his feet. Sakura never said a word to him. She just lifted one of her hands up, palm up. Her hand glowed with chakra. The man began to twist and scream. I watched as little pinpricks of blood appeared all over his body. And in her palm what looked like a ball of red sand had formed no bigger than a marble. She took it in her hand and wiped off what i now know was blood. And what she held in her hand was all the iron from his blood."

The ice was now the only thing holding him up. She held up the ball of iron again. And it floated in the air with out her having to hold it. I watched fascinated as it changed from a ball to a senbon needle. She made a flicking movement with her fingers. The senbon flew and lodged itself right between his eyes. He was dead. She turned her attention back to me. "_You may take him to collect the bounty. If you wish." _she said and started to walk away. "He's your kill?!" i had said. She turned back and said _"Yes he was my kill and now he's dead." _

"Needless to say the girl was interesting. So i thought it would be fun to stick around."


	9. Chapter 9

_BANG!!!_ "OOOWWWW" i whined as i rubbed my poor head. I glared up at the two would be assassins and was not suprised to find them still snoring away in _my _bed. How is that every time i go to sleep between them. I wake up banging my head against the damn floor! I got up from the floor and went to get some training clothes out of the dresser. I was suprised last night to open the drawers and closet and see they had a few clothes. That actually fit. _Do you think they're planning on keeping me around?_ How they new my sizes i didn't wana think about. I traded the sweat pants for a pair of black work training shorts. The shorts barely reached my mid thighs and had a hot pink stripe running down the outer sides. Then traded the tank for black chest bindings. I've never been self conscious about my scars. So i left my midriff bare. I skipped my sandals all together in favor of being bare foot. I took one last glance at my boys. Yup still asleep. I smiled and snuck out the door. They'll be pissed when they wake and see i'm not there. They hate it if im not close by so they can protect me. But i figure a little revenge was in order. Silently i padded down the hall way. Not wanting to wake anyone. Made it down the stairs and walked out the back door to the training field.

The training field here was perfect. It was far enough away from the base that i could use my earth jutsus. Although they may not appreciate it if i redecorate their training area. I sat down on the ground and began to stretched. After i was done i got up and intended to work on some basic taijutsu. But i felt the shark-nins chakra headed towards the field. Turning around i watched him come up to the edge of the field and stop. He didn't say anything which was strange. Normally you couldn't get him to shut up! Now he was just staring at me with a measuring gaze. I could see a lot of emotions play across his face. I saw curiosity, concern, doubt, respect, and wariness in his eyes. That took me aback. What did i do?

"Um kisame?" i said lightly. He shook his head and that shark like smile was back on his face. "Would you like a sparring partner _haruno-san?_" That took me off guard. What happened to _pinky_? "Um sure?" i said hesitantly. _What game are you playing kisame? _ His smile disappeared as we began sparring. He went back to that measuring look not really paying attention to my movements. I landed two hits that i shouldn't have hit. Grinding my teeth i put a little chakra behind my next kick. I hit him square in the chest. He flew back and smacked against a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you _**fish face**_? You come out here and ask me to spar! And then all you do is stare at me as if i grew a few more limbs! What gives?" i snapped. He stood up, shook his head then looked up at me. "Tell me something _haruno-san_ whats your reason for killing?" My eyes slightly widened at the question. Then i narrowed my eyes. "What has kenpachi been telling you?" i asked. "He just told us a few stories of when you guys first met."

I rolled my eyes ken-chan loved telling _that_ story. But i had a few of my own. I sighed, "Did he also tell you that i had just recently made the contract with the wolf packs at that time? It took me nearly two years to control the new blood running threw my veins. I didn't have the best control that night. Mainly because one of that mans victims had been a friend of mine! So to answer your question. I never kill without good reason. The few times i killed out of rage. Are because i lose control of my more wild nature." He nodded his head and smiled wickedly. And i guess i past some sort of test because his next coment had me running at him. "What ever you say _pinky_!But your still a freak that hits like a old lady!" he taunted.

My eye twitch at his comment. I started running towards him. We started a flurry of blocks and hits. I glanced around the field as i dodged him and scented the air. Somewhere close by i could smell itachi. And i could feel the heat of his gaze as kisame and i fought.

_**Itachis POV**_

"What ever you say _pinky_!But your still a freak that hits like a old lady!" taunted kisame. I had come out here intent on training; but stopped as i watch the kunoichi kick kisame into a tree. I decided to watch them spar. Listening to the kunoichi rage at kisame. _This should be entertaining to watch._ i thought as jumped up into the branches of a nearby tree. I hid my chakra signature so as not to disturb them. The kunoichi did not appreciate his teasing. They began to spar together in a flurry of movements. She was so fast and her movements were graceful but _oh so deadly_. Kisames speed nearly matched hers but he didn't have her dancer like movements. Kisame nearly landed a hit to her back. Her powerful leg muscles bunched and then she jumped backward. She flipped over his head all her muscles stretched out. She turned mid air and landed right behind him. Crouching down to perform a sweep kick. It had been done so fast that kisame did not react in time. He landed on his back side. And stared up at her baring his teeth.

"I win fish face." she said laughing. My eyes went to her face and i decided she was definitely attractive. Her hair was held up with senbon needles. A few strands had escaped and were now framing her face. For some reason i wanted to touch those strands and move them aside. Her face was tinted pink from the fatigue. And i watched as a few beads of sweat trailed down her neck. Her panting had my eyes traveling even further down. Her breasts were straining against the bindings that held them captive. Her heavy breathing not helping at all! My eyes caught movement of somemore sweat on her toned abdomen. Gliding down her skin and over her scars to be absorbed into the fabric that was riding low on her hips. I had the urge to lick my lips. Instead i closed my eyes and stilled my thoughts before they went any further. I jumped down from the tree. Before i headed off to train somewhere else. I glanced one last time over my shoulder. The corner of my lips turned up in a smirk. _I think next time i'll be the kunoichi sparring partner. _

_**Normal POV**_

"Damn it _pinky_!You got lucky!" I heard kisame shout from the ground. I wasn't looking at him though. My eyes were focused on were itachi had been. I shook my head then turned back to kisame. "Do you plan to stay down there all day _guppy_?" i said with a smirk. He scowled and then got to his feet. "Lets head back. We both need showers and im hungry." i said. He nodded his head. We started walking back to the base. Kisame started making idle conversation. "By the way leader-sama should be in late tonight. He will probably meet with you first thing in the morning. To make you and kenpachi official members. Then comes the fun." he said with a smirk. "You mean will be assigned missions?" "Yes" "Will me and kenpachi be aloud to remain partners?" "Probably not at first. He'll send you two on missions with separate teams at first. Or send the two of you with another member as a baby sitter. This is just a precaution. We all went threw it as new members. I was watched on two missions before partnered with itachi. Although we still have occasions were only one member is needed to go some place. Or two members are temporally partnered with someone else because the mission calls for those two qualities."

"What about the base? Don't you guys attract a lot of attention?" i asked. He shook his head. "We have several bases this is just the main one. We are not usually all together. But we are right now to welcome you two into the akatsuki." I nodded and was about to ask him another question when i shivered. The air around had plummeted about 50 degrees. I could see my breath as it puffed out. "What the fuck?" kisame shouted. A fog had settled in around us. And two very familiar and very angry chakras approached. "Shit! Kisame back away from me now!" He did as he was told and took a few steps from me. But i could see he wasn't about to run and leave me alone.

From the fog a few feet ahead i spotted hikari. His blue eyes a beacon in the fog. He stopped just in front of me. Hackles raised, fangs bared and mad as hell. He turned his head toward kisame and growled. "What the fuck is going on _pinky_!" kisame asked tensed. I heard a snarl and then i was pinned to the ground. Kurai on top of me. My head was between his massive paws. His jaws opened as he snarled in my face. _Oops guess i should have woken them up! _I bared my teeth and growled. Showing them that i was their alpha. I placed my feet in his stomach and threw him off. He skidded a few feet away. Then turned back to me again. I looked from one to the other and then raised my hands in surrender. "Ok ok im sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." i said with a laugh. And that's all it took the fog lifted and i no longer felt like a human pop sickle. Hikari came bounding up to me like an over sized bunny. He knocked me over and began licking my face. "Alright! Alright! I give! " i said laughing. I got back up and looked over at kurai. He was still standing were he landed. His eyes still narrowed. But he walked over and sat at my feet.

"What the hell was that about?" kisame asked as he walked over. "I didn't wake them up this morning. And came out here by myself. I never leave them behind so they thought something happened to me. But when they saw nothing was wrong and no one was trying to harm me. They decided to tell me not to do that again." "Isn't that a bit over protective?" I shrugged, "I would have done the same thing." I replied. Then i smirked, " You know kisame if they would have came out here any sooner. And we were still sparring. They would have taken you as a threat." I watched as kisame slightly paled. But he shook his head and spoke to me. "Ok next time if i ask you to spar with me. Just tell me to go to hell!" he said. I laughed and we started to head towards the base.

After i showered i walked down to the kitchen to find something to eat. With hikari and kurai practically attached to my hip. Looking inside the fridge i could see no one had gone shopping lately. Shrugging i grabbed a few more strawberries. Then shut the fridge door and headed up stairs. I was licking my figures free of juice heading back to my room. As i past by deidaras door i heard a small bang followed by him cursing profusely. I could smell blood.

I opened the door and peeked in. "Hey are you ok?" i asked. "Just freaking wonderful, yah!" he said hotly. He was sitting in front of a desk, shirtless. And it looked like he was building something out of clay. He looked up at me and scowled. "What the fuck, yah?" he asked but i wasn't paying attention. I was staring at his chest. There was a mouth in his chest. And before i new what i was doing i was in front of him. My fingers started to trace the one on his chest. It opened and flicked a tongue at my fingers. "Um kunoichi?" i heard him say in a strangled tone. I looked up at him. We were almost nose to nose. Pink dusted his cheeks and i realized what i had done. I stepped back, "Oh im sorry being a medic im naturally curious. I knew you had mouths on your hands. But i would have never thought they'd be on your chest to." He smiled at me. "Yup your definitely a freak. I've never had anyone actually like my kekkei-genkai before." he said. "I don't see why not i find them fascinating." i replied.

I glanced at his hands. His right one was bleeding. That's where the smell of blood was coming from. "So what happened?" i asked gesturing to his hand. "This new clay is a bad batch, yah. The moment i laced it with chakra it went off." I held out my hand for his. He looked at me quizzically. I rolled my eyes. "Give me your hand. Im not going to bite." i said. He looked like he might object. Then he laid his hand mouth up in mine. I wiped the blood away with the bottom of my shirt. Then used my healing chakra to close the small wound. I could feel his eyes on my face as i worked. When i was finish the mouth on his hand smiled then it licked my thumb.

"Sorry, yah. They have a mind of their own." he said. But i didn't hear the apology in his voice. My gaze traveled to his. His eyes reminded me of narutos. A wave of sadness washed over me for a split second. I pushed it away but not fast enough, deidara had seen it. "So what were you trying to build?" i asked suddenly really interested in the clay. _That's me tactful haruno! _He went ahead and humored me though.

For the next hour or two we talked about his art. And how he was forced into the akatsuki ranks. I realized i enjoyed his company. And before i left he promised to show me how to use his clay. I couldn't wait.

Before i headed to my room i stopped by kenpachis room. As soon as i walked threw the door the first thing he said was, "Care for a drink?" he asked holding up a bottle of sake. I nodded a drink sounded great. Kenpachi and i didn't talk very long. He said he was going out for a drink later with kisame. I was about to leave when ken-chan grabbed my hand. "Are you ok kid?" he asked. "Yeah i'm fine ken-chan." i said. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push. He dropped my hand and i left.

I laid in bed that night. The boys curled up beside me. Sleep was not coming easy for me tonight. Doubt and many other things occupied my thoughts. My brain felt like a rain stick.

_Can i really do this on my own? Should i tell kenpachi? What am i going to do about itachi? Why can't i get him out of my head!!! What am i going to do about naruto? What am i going to do about konoha? When is this all going to be over? How was i able to become friends with the akatsuki in a matter of days? Does itachi at least think im attractive? AAAAAHHHHHH!!! SHUT UP!!! _ I was finally able to stop my rant. Because i felt two strong chakras approached the base. One definitely stronger than the other. It would appear that the leader had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright now that every one is here we may begin this meeting." said the leader. We were currently in a large meeting area. The room was the size of the living area. It had large widows on all sides. A large table in the center with 10 chairs. On my right was kenpachi and deidara. And on my left was itachi and kisame. In front of me sat tobi, konan, and zetsu. The plant man had arivide early this morning. My boys were sitting behind my chair. And at the head of the table sat pein, the leader. Kisame had filled me in a little bit about him this morning. _Piercings got to love them! _

"Sakura-san, kenpachi-san as akatsuki members are over all goal is world domination. I have set up a three step process in order to obtain this goal. We are currently in the first stage of that plan. For now while we are in this first stage. We are to obtain a large quantity of money to support the organization. You will be sent out on multiple missions so we may attain the first stage. Also we actively hunt jinchūriki when one has been located. When you are outside of the akatsuki base you are to wear your ring and cloak at all times. However i'll have to make an acception on your behalf sakura. So that it does not hinder your iron sand. I know that you absorb it as well as expel it threw your skin. So you may remove it when the need arises. We are a mercenary group loyal to no village. We have a reputation to up hold. The only way out of the akatsuki is your death. Now do either of you have anything you would like to ask before i continue?" he asked. His gaze came straight to mine.

_Alright open mouth insert foot!_ i thought. "Pein-san i have no qualms going on your missions and following your orders. How ever i refuse to be apart of the missions concerning the jinchūriki. Specifically the nine tails. My partner along with myself will not take place in his capture. But if and when he is captured you must allow me to try and save his life. That is the only way you will willingly get our help." i stated in a no nonsense tone. I kept my gaze locked with his. A silent challenge. The room went deadly still for a moment. I could tell he was weighing his options. But i think he decided he'd rather have us as his allies than his enemies. Finally he nodded, "I'll agree to your terms sakura-san." I nodded back.

"Very well! Here." he said. While he tossed me and the kenpachi a ring. Then konan came to us and handed us our cloaks. "Normally you would be sent out to retrieve the rings yourselves. But recently konoha-nin have been trying to collect them. Right now they have hidans. I know its in the nara forest but we cannot risk retrieving it at this current time. We almost weren't able to bring kakuzus ring back. Sakura-san your ring is Kuchin, the Void. Kuchin was originally orochimarus. Which we retrieved after sasuke uchiha killed him. Kenpochi your ring is Hokuto, the Big Dipper. Which was originally kakuzus ring."

" Are you two in understanding of what has been said here?" he asked. Kenpachi and i both nodded are heads in understanding. "Very well this meeting is concluded. I will be assigning missions over the next couple of days. For now sakura-san and kenpachi-san welcome to the akatsuki." With that we all stood and exited the room.

I started to walk toward my room. But decided id probably only sleep if i went in there. So i turned around and headed for the back door. Opening the door i walked outside. It was definitely cloudy a storm moving in no doubt. I could smell the rain coming. "Well do you guys feel like going for a walk?" i asked hikari and kurai. They both looked up at me. _Right! Stupid question where i go they go. _I started to walk towards the training ground. And just before we reached the training ground it started to rain. It wasn't that bad so i kept walking. As we were walking i felt a familiar chakra at the training grounds. Curiosity got the best of me so i kept going. When we were at the edge of the field i watched fascinated.

Itachi was practicing some basic kunia throwing. Accept he was doing it blind folded and he was shirtless. I guess its a good thing he was blindfolded. Because i caught myself openly gawking. He reminded me of a jaguar sleek and powerful. His raven black hair was let loose of its usual tie. It was plastered to his skin from the rain. His whole body was a power house of pure lean muscle. And not the bulky kind either. Those muscles were long and wirey. Along with his abdomals and pectorals. I suddenly had an urge to rake my nails down his chest. And see what he was hiding under his sweat pants. I licked my lips at the thought. My eyes traveled back up his body. I froze he was no longer wearing the blind fold. And my eyes locked with his sharingan ones. He started walking towards me. For the first time in a long time i felt like prey. I heard my wolves growl a warning at him. Without looking away. I reached out my hands and tapped them on the nose. Letting them know it was ok. Their growls didn't have any affect on itachi. He just kept walking forward threw the rain. And stopped when we were toe to toe. Close enough to feel his body heat caress my bare stomach and arms. He was a good foot taller than me so i had to look up to keep are gazes locked.

"It's not nice to gawk at people haruno-san." he said softly. "Sakura" i breathed. "Hn" "It's sakura! Itachi!" i said a little breathlessly. I began to search his face. Although i wasn't sure what i was looking for. I glanced down and saw the blindfold loosely tied around his neck. _Why was he wearing a blind fold? _Then it hit me kakashi had metioned something about him going blind. So was he trying to train himself to fight without the use of his eyes? My gaze shot back to his and the words were out of my mouth before i could stop myself. "Your going blind aren't you?" His eyes narrowed. "Hn" was all he said. Then he swiftly turned back around and went to the field. I watched him pick up his shirt and put it on. I was racking my brain to come up with something! Anything! To keep him from leaving.

"Itachi wait!" I ran over to him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt as he turned to leave. Head down i continued to hold on to his shirt. I barely even felt the rain as it pelted my skin. He shifted so that he was facing me once more. And gently grabbed my hand. Immediately i let go of his shirt. But he did not release my hand. Taking a breath i looked up into his eyes. "Itachi please let me heal your eyes?!" Again his eyes narrowed. I new he didn't trust me he had no reason to. "Itachi please?" i said. Finally he nodded his head. I smiled i don't know why it made me so happy that he was trusting me but i was. "Would tonight be alright to start?" i asked. Again he nodded his head. "Well we better head back. The last thing we need is to get sick from the cool air and the rain." I started to turn so i could walk away. Accept he still had my hand and he didn't let go. I turned back to him.

"Um itachi wh-" "Why would you do this? I'm not my foolish little brother?!" I scowled and then for some unholy reason touch my other hand to his face. I don't know if he realized it but he was leaning into the touch. "Itachi i would _never_ want you to be your brother." i said. I dropped my hand from his face and smiled. "Come on lets go." i said as i tugged on his hand playfully. And to my sweet surprise he let me lead him back to the compound. Holding his hand the whole way.

_**Itachis POV **_

"Um itachi wh-" "Why would you do this? I'm not my foolish little brother?!" i said cutting her off. It didn't make sense why would she do this for me? She scowled at my comment. At first i stiffened and then for some reason relaxed into the hand she placed on my face. "Itachi i would _never_ want you to be your brother." she said softly. For some odd reason relief washed over me. She tugged my hand and i let her take me back to the base.

_**Normal POV**_

"No absolutely not!" i said. Hikari whined and kuria growled. "I'm sorry you guys but you can't come. It was hard enough to convense him to let me heal his eyes. He would already feel vulnerable with his sharingan turned off. Im sorry i really am but you can't come." They both looked up at me concern in there eyes. I felt bad they both didn't like the idea of leaving me alone with someone like itachi. I sat on the floor and gestured for them to come over. "You two please just trust me. I promise i'll be alright. But i really want him to trust me." i said quietly. They both rubbed their heads against mine. I scratched their necks and shoulders. "Thank you."

It was well past midnight when i left my room. Every one was asleep accept for me and itachi. Well i guess it was a good thing his room was next to mine after all. I stood outside the door for a second. Then turned the nob. The room was dark the only light being the desk lamp. Itachi was leaning against the headboard of the bed reading a book. I walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed. As i sat down he set his book down on the desk and looked up at me. "Are you ready?" i asked. He just stared at me. No i doubt he was ready. He's spent most of his lifetime pushing people away, never asking for help. I crossed my legs. "Hand me your pillow." He handed it over. I laid it over my crossed legs then patted the pillow. Again he just stared. I blew out a breath. "Itachi please?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. But then finally turned around and laid his head on the pillow. "I'll walk you threw it step by step." i said looking down into his eyes. "First your going to have to deactivate your sharingan." To my surprise he did. His eyes nearly took my breath away. Like the sea after a storm. Lots of different shades of blue. I placed my hands on the sides of his head at the temple. I felt him stiffen. His eyes were still open when i looked. "Alright now your going to feel my chakra running threw the channels behind your eyes." He didn't move or blink. My chakra moved from my fingertips to his temples. Again he stiffened but then relaxed some what from the cool chakra. When i looked down again his eyes were closed. I smiled and closed my eyes in concentration. His eyes were worse then i expected. Many of the chakra passages had collapsed and his corneas were fried. There was a few small blood clots as well. This was going to take a few sessions to heal.

After about two and a half hours i could feel my chakra hit a dangerous level. I was exhausted but i kept pushing. Finally i had to stop or id pass out. I cracked my eyes open and looked down. He looked asleep but i new better. I sighed, "Ok itachi you can open your eyes just don't freak out when-" I didn't get to finish. Itachi had me pinned to the bed a kunia at my throat. My eyes went wide. "Itachi wh-" "Why can't i see kunoichi?" he rasped. "Itachi if you would have let me finish. Then you would have heard me say to give your eyes a minute to adjust." He pressed the kunia against my skin harder. I could very easily have shifted. But i waited i would only startle him if i did. Then the pressure was gone. He blinked a few times. _Oh sure! Now he can see!_

When he looked down at me again he had already activated his sharingan. "See told ya! Its not perfect but you should only need a few more sessions." i said with a smile. My smile vanished he was still staring at me. I became aware of how close we were. He was straddling me! His body hovered over mine. Then i watched as he leaned down. His hot breath fanned my ear. Heat coiled low in my belly. I scented the air i could smell his arousal. "Thank you" he said. Then he lifted himself off me. I laid there for a stunned moment. Quickly getting up i headed for the door. I looked back at itachi he didn't move. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head down. I left without saying anything else. When i got to my room my boys were waiting at the door. I decided the best thing to do was not to think about it. So i laid down and went to sleep or at least tried.

_**Itachis POV **_

I heard the door click shut. The sound reverberated threw my head. _What was i thinking? I wanted her so badly. But i don't like people being this close! No one has ever been able to get under my skin like she can. But if i push her away someone else will steal her away! __**Mine!**_The word sounded like a growl. For once in my life i atually didn't have an answer and i absolutely hated it......

_**Authors Note:**__** Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I do better at writting suspense than romance. So this story is a challenge to myself. Hope its ok cause i absolutely love itachi with sakura! Anyways i have a suprise in the next chapter. Make sure to read the authors note at the beginning of the next chapter! Thanks XD!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note:**__** SUPRISE!!!! This whole chapter is going to be told threw kurai and hikais POV! Well mostly kurais POV! Its going to start off when sakura leaves to go to itachis room. While shes gone you will learn how she saved them and signed the contract! So don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews. Thanks XD!!!! **_

_**Kurais POV**_

"No absolutely not!" said sakura. Hikari whined a little. I on the other hand growled. _No way in __**hell**__ am i letting you go by yourself! _ "I'm sorry you guys but you can't come. It was hard enough to convince him to let me heal his eyes. He would already feel vulnerable with his sharingan turned off. I'm sorry i really am but you can't come." she said in a tone that brooked no arguement. We had to listen to our alpha. Hikari and i looked up at her concerned. We both hated leaving her alone. Her eyes softened when she looked at us. Abruptly she sat on the ground and gestured for us to come to her. We did and sat right in front of her. "You two please just trust me. I promise i'll be alright. But i really want him to trust me." she said queitly. Hikari and i glanced at each other. Then rubbed are faces against hers as a sign of confurt. I wasn't sure i liked it. For some reason she wanted him. So for the first time we willingly let her go. "Thank you." she said relieved. While stroking are necks.

I'm not sure how long we sat there like that. But she finally got up and went to the door. She glanced at us one last time before she turned and shut the door with an audible click. I stared at the door until hikari started talking. "She will be alright. Besides we are right next door. If she needs us she only has to call us. Kurai you need to trust her more." hikari said. "You just don't really remember what she went threw to help us." i argued. Hikari was always more trusting than me. His memories are a bit vague when it comes to when sakura saved us. That's do to the injury he sustained at the time. But i remember everything in detail. "I remember somethings! Not alot! But enough to know she saved both of are lives! And practically died trying!" he said defensively. With that he jumped on the bed and laid down. His white fur standing out against the black and blue sheets. "Brother why don't you tell me the story from your view. Since my memory is a little hazy." said hikari as he laid his head on his paws. I came and laid on the bed next to him. We have never really talked about what happened. So i just jumped right on in.

_**Memories:**_

It was about three and half years ago. Hikari and i were about two months old at the time. A mercenary group had stolen us from are pack. Killing our mother and the other pup sitter. The rest of the pack had gone out hunting. We were both to small to goin the hunt yet. Our mother and the sitter faught with everything they had. But the ten or so mercenaries were to much. After their death they stole the two of us for trade. Demon wolf pups ment big money. Although so far the few wolves that had been caught ended up being killed. Because we were taught never to trust man again.

Hackles raised and teeth bared we ran over to are mother. And tried to protect her. I heard hikari cry out next to me. I glanced at him blood ran freely down his face. His eyes roled back and he fell to the ground. Growling i stood over his body protectively. Something was beginning to surface inside of me. I wasn't sure what but then one of the men reached out towards me."Look his eyes are glowing red!" one of them said. _I hate you! I hate you all! Go away!!! _As i thought it the man who had reach towards me began to scream. He started rolling around on the ground. Screaming in what could only be described as agony. Then he stopped moving all together. I looked at him shocked. _What just happened? _ I thought. Then i froze and fell over on top of hikari. One of them placed a paralyses jutsu on me in my shocked state. Then i was knocked out.

Knowing that the pack would hunt them continuously till we were out of demon country. They continued moving non stop for three days. On the third evening they split into two groups. The group that left us were to go to a nearby town and collect information. As well as supplies in order to get to the main five countries we would have to take a boat. By the fourth day they finally slowed down a bit. One of the men from the other group caught back up with us that night. "Mori what are you doing back so soon?" asked the leader of the group. "We have good fortune kimuro. A missing-nin from the fire country has been spotted in marsh country. She is headed threw demon country now. Konoha has set a high bounty on her head." said the one called mori. "Very well have your group intercept the kunoichi. Once you have her let us regroup at the waters edge." said kimuro. "Yes sir!" said mori as he left.

That night i laid down next to my brother. He was dying the wound on his head was nasty. He was constantly in and out of consciousness. "Hey kimuro the smaller pup is dying." i heard one of them say. The one named kimuro walked over to where we were chained up. I growled and tried to stand. But then fell over. They had pumped me full of sedatives. I tried to remember how i made that one man scream and die. But i haven't been able to figure out how i did it. He stared down at my brother. "We will leave him behind he is no use to us dead." said kimuro. _NO!_ I tried to stand again but it was no use. I laid there next to my brother the rest of the night completely useless.

In the morning they made good on their threat. They dragged me by the chain away from my brother. I howled and pulled against it. But to no avail. I watched my brother crack his eyes open one last time to look at me. He whined and tried to stand up but fell over and his eyes closed.

I had completely given up by the next morning. One of the men carried me over his shoulder. No fight left in me. At some point in time i guess i fell asleep. But immediately woke up when we came to an abrupt halt. The sun was now high in the sky. "Kimuro an enemy ninja is headed are way and moving fast." said one of the men. "Then we will wait for him." said kimuro. We didn't have to wait long. One moment no one was there and the next a strong chakra was right behind us. They all quickly turned around. Compared to the men she was quite short. But a threatening presences non the less. The headband she wore indicated she was from fire country. And the slash threw it told me she was the nukenin they were after. She had short pink hair. _Odd?_ i thought. Jade green eyes that held anger and disgust. And a black cloak that hid the rest of her from view. She was scowling at the mercenaries in a quite menacing way.

"You must be haruno, sakura?" asked kirmuro. She did not answer instead her right hand came out of her cloak holding something up. It was a headband. I could smell the blood coming off of it. She tossed it to him. He caught it then glared at her. "Your friend mori supplied me with some interesting information?" she sneered. She glanced at me and then back to kimuro. "And what information would that be?" he asked tightly. She gestured to me. "_They_ are from the demon wolf pack. You stole _them_ from their pack. And murdered _their_ mother." she said anger in her voice. That caught my attention she said _them_ instead of just me. But kirumo didn't catch it. "It doesn't matter you will be coming with us dead or alive! " he said. Two of kimuros men took off and headed straight for her. She didn't move instead she extended her right hand straight out. Palm down, her fingers spread apart. Then there was chakra running over those fingers. Floating in the air under her hand was a ball of metal. It grew bigger and bigger and started to stretch out. Till the end result was a wicked looking scythe. She grabbed it as the two men appeared right in front of her. She flipped in the air over them and in mid air used the scythe. When she landed facing us once more the men behind her fell to the ground. She had relieved them of their heads.

Kirumo signaled for his remaining 2 men to attack her. I was dropped on the ground unceramoniously. I sat up and watched as all three men attacked. She twirled the scythe like an extension of herself. Never using her left hand. And constantly gaurding the left side of her body. They must have noticed because they started going after that side. She blocked several attacks. But was still hit several times trying to keep her left side from being hit. Every time she used a jutsu she would let go of the scythe. And would fly threw hand seals with just her right hand. Finally it was her against kirumo. "You wont get away i have more men headed this way!" he rasped holding his chest. "Pity you won't be there to join them!" she snarled. He threw the remaining kunia he had at her. Although that was pointless since for some reason they never hit. And again they stopped mid air right in front of her. "What the fuck are you?" he shouted. She gave him a nasty smile. "Me? I'm a completely differant type of animal!" She said in a sickly sweet tone. She disappeared and reappeared right behind him. His eyes went wide. "This is for their mother and mine!" she shouted. Swinging the scythe down in an deadly arc. His body crumpled to the ground. The scythe had cleaved him in two.

She took a deep breath. The scythe seemingly disappeared in her hand. Then looked towards me and smiled. She began walking my way. Terror gripped me i tried my best to look small and not interesting. I slightly whimpered in fear. That stopped her. "Don't worry i won't hurt you." she said softly. Then she got on her knees. "Please don't be afraid of me." her voice sounded lonely and sad. I watched as she opened her cloak and in her left arm she held hikari. I didn't think just raced over to my little brother. Once i reached him i touched my nose to his. He was still alive. "Easy. I've healed him but he is still weak. He needs the strength of his pack in order to fully heal." said the female. When i glanced up at her she was smiling at us. "Come along little one it's time for you to go home." she said. _Home? _She spread open her arms. I hesitated at first. But then i remembered how she protected my brother so fearlessly. So i climbed into her arms. "Alright lets get you guys home." she said. She turned around and began to head back to the heart of demon country.

She carried my brother and i the whole way in her arms. Hikari slept threw most of it. As for me i only slept when she did. While we were running. I watched her and tried to understand her. But to no avail. We were told all humans were evil. So why was she helping us? I decided that maybe not all humans were evil.

On the second day we were attacked. By kirumos remaining group. "Your going to die for what you did kunoichi! After we have a little fun with you that is." They all snickered at the mans comment. For some reason that comment had my hackles rising. I glanced at my brother he didn't look well. But he continued to bare his teeth at them. "Look how cute. She even saved are cargo." said another. "You can't have them!" she said with venom in her voice. I looked up at her. She was exhausted and low on chakra. Over the last two days she had spent her chakra on keeping my brother alive and healing her wounds from the previous fight. Nor had she eaten much, giving us what she had or caught. She gently put us on the ground. "Please run!" she whispered to us. She stood up and put herself in front of us. I heard a popping sound. Her cloak fell to the ground around us. Then she took off towards the mercenaries.

Six against one and in her state. I wasn't sure she could win. Again they used kunia but quickly learned it was useless. She had already managed to kill two men with an earth crushing jutsu. One man nearly caught her from behind. Except she shifted right behind him. A long thin chain lashed out at him, cutting him several times on his face and torso. Hikari growled next to me. I turned to see what he was looking at. One of the men was coming for us. There was murder written in his eyes. I jumped in front of my brother and began to growl and snap at the man. "No!" i heard the female shout. The man drew his sword up then down in a circular angel. That angle was ment to take off are heads. But before it could hit the female shifted in front of us. The sword was now deep in her thigh. Her hand was holding the blade at bay. Keeping it from severing her leg. Blood ran from her leg and hand. With her other good hand she landed a chakra filled punch to his chest. I heard his bones shatter as he was hit. Then he flew backwards from the hit. The female collapsed on one knee in front of us. Relieving her leg of the blade. The remaining three men were coming towards us. I glanced up at her. She was panting hard and her chakra was dangerously low. Her body was shaking with the effort to stay up. She glanced down at us again. "I'm sorry kurai!" she gasped blood dripped from her mouth. _A name? My name? She had given me a name! _

She got back on her feet. "Please run! Kurai take your brother hikari and run!" she gasped. The closest man came at her. _Stop! Please stop! I'll kill you if you hurt her again! I'll kill you all! _I screamed in my same feeling i had when me and hikari were taken came roaring back. The man grabbed the front of her shirt. _Get away! _ He dropped her then screamed in agony. But this time was differant beyond the pain and anger i felt hate. I hated this man. I knew my eyes were red but i was aware of something else as well. My fur was now nothing more than black flame. _She had given us names! She protected us! You tried to steel her away! And for that you must die!_ As the man screamed flames crawled out of his mouth. He was burning from the inside out. I was now starting to feel dizzy. Before i fell over the female picked us both up. And held us to her chest. The other two men had not been affected by what happened. They continued to advance on us. But then they froze at the sound of howl. That howl was joined by multiple howls. Are pack they had come for us.

They appeared out of the shadows of the woods. And attacked and killed the two remaining men. The female was on her knees still holding us to her chest. The other wolves growled at her. Hikari and i whined, we told them she had nearly died protecting us and that she gave us our names. The old wolf aishiteruze came forward. His gift is the gift of communication. No matter what the species. "You have saved are kin from the grips of evil men. Perhaps there is still hope for the two legs after all." He glanced down at my brother and i. Then returned his gaze to hers. "They will need a mother. They have chosen to protect you as one of our own." he said. As he glanced at the burned body. He then nodded for the alpha to come forward, kuwadara. "It has been decided we will allow you to join are pack. The first two legs in many years. Thats is if you so choose. By doing this you will have made a binding contract with the swift river pack. And will be forever connected to us. The pups you have named will be your conpanions. Do you want this young woman?" he asked her. She glanced down at us and smiled. "Is this what you guys want?" she aked us softly. We glanced at each other for a second. Then licked her chin. She giggled at are kisses. "Yes" she said smiling. "I must warn you the contract is painful. And the changes you will endure from the contract will take time to control." he warned. Her smile didn't waver. "Yes i want this." she said softly. She sat us down on the ground. And the old one took us a yard or so away from her.

She slowely removed all her close. Being cautious of her leg. Then laid down on the ground. The alpha male, the old one, and his second began circling her. Tears glittered down her face but my veiw was obscured by the attack. It was done swiftly. She never screamed once. I watched as the light behind her eyes began to dwindle. But then all the wolves began to howl. The alpha loomed over her. And i could see the power of the pack being channeled threw him to her. The wounds on her body began to close till all that remained were scars. _The contract itself._ She gasped then the light behind her eyes came back. Except now they were shining like a wolf eyes. _It's finished. _

We stayed with the swift river pack for a few days while hikari and _'sakura'_ regained their strength. On the third day we left with her, as her new pack.

_**End of memories**_

Hikari and i laid silently on the bed for a few more moments. Hikari jumped down first. I followed, we both laid down in front of the door. Waiting for her to come back.

We didn't wait long. We were on are feet the moment she opened the door. She only glanced at us when she opened the door. And what we saw made us both angry. She had an almost paniced look in her eyes. Looking around as if confused. Then she just laid down in bed and pulled the covers over her head. Hikari and i looked at each other. We jumped on the bed. Nosing are way around the covers before crawling under with her. _What have you done itachi? _


	12. Chapter 12

Knock Knock! _Who the fuck? _ I groaned and rolled over in bed. Glancing up at the clock it red 6:37a.m. again i groaned. _Someone wants to die!! _ The scent out side the door told me it was ken-chan. _Maybe he'll go away? _ BANG! BANG! _**Or not! **__Wait!? Ken-chan never gets up in the morning? _"Sakura i know your up! Now get up and answer the damn door!" kenpachi said annoyed. I growled and got up. Opening the door i noticed he had his akatsuki cloak on and a scowl on his face. "We have a mission?" i asked eyeing the straw hat in his hand. "No! I have a mission with kisame and itachi. Leader-sama is sending you on a mission with deidara. So i'm here to tell you to get up and go see the leader. Oh and go get deidara before you head to see him." he said in a very annoyed tone.

"You don't want to go on a mission with kisame?" i asked. _Why was he mad now? _"I don't have a problem going on a mission with those two. It's just that-" "Why ken-chan are you worried about me?" i asked with puppie eyes. He sputtered, "No! That's not it! It's just that blonde kid gets a little unhinged when it comes to his art. And-" "I'll be alright ken-chan." i said with a smile. Kenpachi may be a little unhinged himself at times. Especially when it comes to me. He will never admit it out loud but i know he thinks of me as a little sister. And the thought of not being at my back was driving him crazy. "Now get out of my face! I have to go see laeder-sama." i said with mock anger. He huffed and mumbled while he was walking away. I'm pretty sure i heard him say something about me being a "grouchy bitch". So i stepped out into the hall and shouted at him. "What was that kenpachi? Did i hear you say you wanted to die _again_?" i asked teasingly. He was half way down the hall. I watched him stiffen at my words. He turned to glare at me. "Nothing!" he said once again annoyed. I laughed and the corner of his mouth turned up. Then he continued on down the hall.

I closed the door and sighed._ At least im not the one going on a mission with itachi. I can't believe i got rejected. I've been rejected by both the uchiha brothers! Although sasuke and i were just kids back then. This feeling with itachi is different somehow? No i should just stop this! He doesn't feel the same way. _I felt a tugging sensation in my chest at that last thought. But i ignored it and went to take a shower.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Damn it deidara! Get up! We have a mission!" _And ken-chan thought i was bad._ "GO AWAY YEAH!!!" he shouted. I was contemplating just knocking the door down. Then i changed tactics all together. "Die-_kun_ will you please get up. I wouldn't want leader-sama to be mad at us!" i said in a sickly sweet tone. I heard him sigh and then i heard the bed groan. He was getting up. He opened the door and i was a little shocked at what i saw. He was stark naked! My eyes traveled up and down the length of his body. _Oops! _The first time i saw him with out his shirt on i only really noticed the mouth in his chest. Now i was really seeing him. All hard muscles, they were not like itachis. Itachi was smooth and wirey. Were as diedaras were more pronounced almost bulky. And by no means is that a bad thing. My eyes traveled a little further down. I could feel the heat rising to my face. Shaking my head i directed my eyes back to his and stifled a laugh. He wasn't really awake. "Um deidara?" i asked softly. No response. So i started waving my hands in front of his face. "HELLO!!! Earth to deidara-" He grabbed my hand. "What the fuck, yeah!" he said surprised and slightly annoyed. I looked down, he followed my gaze. His face at first drained off color. Then it proceeded to turn red. "Shit!" he breathed. Releasing my hand he went back into his room and slammed the door. I looked down at hikari and kurai. They both had stunned expressions on their faces. That's when i lost it. Leaning against the door i started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm sending you two to water country. Once you arrive you will head to kiri village. There is a man there that goes by the name of ryuichi, reiji. You remember him don't you deidara?" asked leader-sama. Deidara nodded his head in acknowledgement. "It would seem he has been working as a double agent. I need you to capture him. Once you have him. Find out who he's working for and what he has told them of our organization. Use any means necessary in getting the answers i seek. Then you are to silence him permanently!" We both nodded are heads in understanding. "Very good, you are to leave within the hour." "Yes leader-sama!" we said in unison. Before we left though deidara turned back to the leader. "Leader-sama will tobi not be joining us, un?" he asked. "No i have tobi working with zetsu on something else." He nodded then headed for the door along side me.

"Your joking right?" i asked hesitantly. "It's better than wasting money and time on a boat, yeah." was his reasoning. I stared at the massive clay bird with skepticism. I could feel hikari and kurias unease as well. Deiara wanted us to fly over the ocean to water country. "Come on already sakura-_chan_ we are wasting time, un!" I sighed, he was right this would be faster and much less of a hassle. "Alright lets go." i said walking towards the bird. The wolves following right behind me. "The wolves will have to ride in the mouth, yeah." "What? Why?" My boys growled in displeasure. "Because there's simply not enough room on it's back. Making a bigger one or two birds would waste my chakra, yeah." I glanced down at the two. They didn't like the idea any more than me. But we needed to get going. "Alright" i answered. We walked over to the bird. It opened it's huge mouth and the boys stepped in after a push from me. At least it was big enough for both of them to sit down in comfortably. The bird didn't close it's mouth all the way. The boys would be able to see everything that went on. I patted there heads one last time before jumping up to meet deidara. I sat down just behind his left shoulder. As soon as i was seated the bird began to flap its wings and we were off.

"I was still practically asleep, yeah!" he said clearly not amused. I was getting board and we still had a while till we saw land again. So i decided to poke some fun out of what happened this morning. I laughed, his face was tinged pink. "What ever! You were trying to show off and you know it!" i teased. "You know? I've decided that you are definitely a bitch, yeah." "Ah! Dei-_kun _don't be like that? You sound like kenpachi when you say it like that!" i said in a mock hurt tone. For some reason when i mentioned kepachis name his eyebrows nit together in a scowl. _Crap! What did ken-chan do now? _"Is it true how you to met, un?" he asked softly. _Im going to have to kill ken-chan again! But this time i'll leave him dead! _"Yeah its true." i said with a sigh. "It was a long time ago though. I was different back then. More aggressive and i still really didn't care for others. After what happened in my village i shut people out. It took a long time before i trusted him. Did you know i killed him once?" Shock colored his face and his jaw was slightly ajar. _Wow what a shocker that kenpachi didn't tell them that story! _I thought with a smirk. "Your joking, yeah?" he asked. "Nope!" His lips twitched and he shook his head smiling. "This is some thing i've got to hear, yeah." I laughed, he was going to get a kick out of this.

"After i had killed ikuto, kenpachi began to follow me. For weeks he wouldn't leave me alone. No matter how many times i yelled or threaten him. He'd always tell me the same thing, 'I'm waiting for another _bloody _good show!' he'd said. Eventually i let it go. Hoping he'd get bored and just decide to leave. But he didn't and we got to a point were he'd run along side us rather than behind. I guess it sort of started from that point, but i was still wary of him. We even started working together. Cashing in on a few bounties here and there. The first time we fought each other was in wind country, just outside of suna.

_**Flashback:**_

"Damn it! Kenpachi you got your big ass right in my way!" i snarled. "You left yourself wide open! His partner would have nailed you! So excuse my ass if it got in the way. While i was saving you sorry ASS!" he huffed in my face. "What ever lets just grab them and get the fuck out of here! So i can go collect _my_ bounty!" i said still trembling with anger. I hadn't quite gotten to the point were i could control my more aggressive nature. I had made the contract with the wolfs only a year before. So i still had to fight to keep in control. "Your bounty? I helped kill these two to! So half of it is mine!" he ground out. I clenched my teeth and turned to glare at him. "I never asked for your help! You jumped in and got in my way!" i yelled. "Well _**PINKY **_if you would have moved a little faster. I wouldn't have had to save your ass!" "PINKY?" i was seething. It came out a little slurred sense my teeth had elongated to fangs. "Yeah _pinky!_ So if yo-" He didn't get to finish. I shifted behind him and landed a kick to his back. He flew forward and landed ungracefully on his head. He straightened himself, "Damn haruno! What the fuck did-" He cut himself off when he saw me coming after him with a scythe. Pulling his sword out he barely dodged my first swing. But he wouldn't be so lucky again.

The demon wolf blood burned threw my veins. I couldn't stop myself. The blood drive was so strong that it was actually a physical pain now. Kenpachi maybe the fastest ninja i've ever come across, but he was no match against my kekkei-genkai. I shifted in front of him and brought the scythe down on his shoulder. It ran a clear path all the way to his thigh, before he moved. "Damn it! Sakura stop! What's wrong with you!" he rasped. I bared my teeth at him and growled. I heard hikari and kurai growling as well. But it wasn't directed at him. It was directed at me. I was losing my control. I growled at them and then swung my gaze back to kenpachi. He moved coming at me with all his speed. But it wasn't enough i shifted as he hit. My scythe went flying and landed near the two dead men.

A howl ripped up my throat. Filling my fists with chakra i turned back to kenpachi our eyes locked. And we ran straight for each other. I saw some thing flash across his eyes. And then he stopped altogether and lowered his sword. My fist went straight threw his chest. He grabbed my arm with both of his stilling it. I growled but he didn't let go. Instead he met my gaze. "Sakura stop this! That is enough! I'm not sure whats wrong with you, but you need to stop. This _thing_ is controlling you! Look at hikari and kurai even they haven't moved." I glanced at them. Angst and worry was in their eyes. But what caught my attention was the fear in them. Seeing that cleared the fog in my mind. I shook my head and looked back at kenpachi. My eyes went wide at seeing my hand threw his chest. He smiled at me, then sagged against me. I relieved his chest of my arm. Laying him down on the ground i could see the damage id caused. Anger and disgust filled me as i looked at his dead face.

My boys sat next to me. "What have i done?" i rasped. And i realized for the first time that kenpachi had grown on me. I leaned forward and began healing his wounds. Then performed a highly forbidden resurrection jutsu. In order to retrieve his soul. The process took me few good hours but by night fall he opened his eyes. And can you guess what his reaction was? "You fucking killed me! I don't believe it you fucking killed me! And all you can say is your sorry? And just like that i'm suppose to forgive you?" he shouted. "Yes" i said not meeting his eyes. He huffed then stood up and stretch. "I wouldn't blame you if you left." i rasped. I was going to lose someone else i cared for again. He eyed me for a moment and i stiffened when he put his hand on my head. "And why would i do that? The fact that your a pink headed freak is why its so much fun being around you! So the next time you want to get even with me for calling you _pinky, pinky_. "Try coming up with some thing that doesn't involve getting my skull cleaved in two!" He played with my hair for a second. "I'm going to sleep now _pink_. Being dead made me tired!" he said with a smirk. As he laid down i glanced at the wolves. Then a smirk made its way to my lips._ Oh i could think of a few ways of getting even ken-chan!_ "Hey ken-chan want to play a _game_ with with us tomorrow?" i asked sweetly. He eyed me for a moment. Suspicion in his eyes, then shrugged. "Sure kid" he responded as he closed his eyes. _Till tomorrow then ken-chan!_

_Kenpachi's POV_

_Why is it so hot? _I groaned and then cracked an eye open. I could see some thing in front of my eyes. Behind it was the sun. _What the fuck?_ I snatched it off my face and sat up. And realized i was lying in sand and i was fucking NAKED!!! Eyes wide, i jumped up and looked around. Nothing but the fucking desert lay before me. "What the fuck?! Sakura where are you?" i yelled. But of course their was no answer. I moved my attention to the paper in my hand. If it was possible my eyes widened even more. It read, "_Ken-chan here's the game hikari, kurai, and myself have come up with. Try not to get a sun burn on your ass as you head to suna. We will be waiting for you there. Its only about 4 hours away from your current location. By the way it was kurais idea to shave your legs. __Try not to scare to many people with that giant white ass of yours. Yours truly the pink headed freak! (insert evil laugh here)" _I glanced down at my legs and sure enough they were hairless! I shredded the paper and shouted profanities as i headed toward suna. "Damn it! You conniving, pink headed bitch!!!!"

_**End of flashback **_

Deidara was laughing so hard he lost his focus on the bird. It began to head for the water. "Hey can you please steer this thing!" I shouted at him. "Sorry, sorry, but that was fucking hilarious, yeah!" he said. The bird rightened itself. I turned around and leaned my back against deidaras. He slightly stiffined then relaxed. "If you thought that was funny. You should have been there when we met up outside of suna. He looked like a huge lobster. And he was mad as hell. For the next two weeks ever time he pissed me off id poke him. But he still continued to follow me." i laughed. I could feel deidara shake his head. "You are one crazy bitch, un." he said. I sighed, "Ya your probably right about that." I leaned my weight against his back. Then allowed my haed to fall back and rest on his shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes.

_**Authors note:**__** Hope you liked this chapter. I went a head and added the story of sakura killing kenpachi as a filler for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll be up dating soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"LAND!" I shouted as i practically kissed the ground. Hikari and kurai joined me and began rolling around in the sand. "It wasn't that bad, yeah!" deidara hissed. The clay bird behind us disappeared in puff of smoke. "Not that bad! I woke up three times to you almost kissing the water!" I shouted. He shrugged, "I was bored so i decided to work on a few tricks." he said with a smirk. "Ass face! We are so walking the rest of the way to kiri!" i said hotly. "That's what i was already planning on doing, un. It's only a few hours away from here, yeah. It'll be late, but we can stay at an inn when we get there, yeah." I nodded then donned my bamboo hat.

True to his word when we entered the village of kiri. We went straight to an inn. I was nose deep in water. Letting the hot water clear my mind for a bit. "Hey sakura?" deidara said from behind the door. I groaned, "What?" "We need to make plans for later today, un?" "Can we do it when i get out?" i asked a little annoyed. "Sure, sure that's fine, un. But what about-" He trailed off not finishing his sentence. I smiled he was flustered at are sleeping arrangements. The inn only had one room, with one bed. It was a honeymoon suite. I told him it was fine that i wouldn't bite. His face had dusted pink at my statement. But he didn't really try to argue. "I'll be out in a few minutes." i said with a smile. "Un" was all he said as he walked away from the door.

"No way, yeah!" deidara shouted. "Deidara would calm down. Were are you going to sleep? That love seat in the corner is to small for you." i said in a bored tone. _Honestly if he had been naruto, he would already be under the covers. Already holding me in a death grip as he slept! _I smiled at that thought, then a grin stretched across my face. "You act as if i might rape you or let you fuck me dei-_kun_!" His eyes went wide. "Your not very lady like are you, un?" he said tiredly. I huffed though it was true. Living with ken-chan for the last few years didn't help my already wicked tongue. I shrugged, "I haven't cared about such things in a long time. Now come on i'll stay on one side while you stay on the other! Please i really want to sleep before we have to get up in a few hours." I added softly with puppy eyes. He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. Then walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in. Hikari and kurai stayed quiet with a look from me. They both curled up together on the love seat. I glanced over at deidara. His back was to me and he was very ridged. I smiled at his childishness. I've gotten used to sharing beds on past missions with my team. So it really didn't bother me. That and for some unholy reason i trusted deidara. I yawned then closed my eyes and for once sleep came swiftly.

_Mmmm this pillow is warm. KInda hard though, but definitely comfortable. It smells nice to like fresh air and a hint of clay? __**WHAT?! **_My eyes shot open only to see that my face was flush with deidaras chest. _When did he take off his SHIRT!!! _I glanced up at his face to see if he was still a sleep. And of course he was! My eyes lingered on his face for a moment. He really was cute. His long blonde hair fell over his face and chest. The ends tickled my nose. I reach up to move it out of his face. I halted my action as i touched his hair. _What the fuck am i doing? I need to get myself out of this! I like deidara but its in the same way i like naruto right? _I wiggled a little to test his hold. I rolled my eyes. He had a grip on me like naruto. I tried to loosen his hold again but immediately froze when i felt some thing twitch against my thigh. I so did not want to know what that was! _**To late!**_ My cheeks flushed, i looked back up to deidara. Gingerly i reached up and shook his shoulder. "Um deidara?" I got no responce. Shaking him hadn't helped. The thing on my thigh was growing hot and getting larger. That tore it. I tried to wrench myself away from him. His eyes shot open at my struggle and next thing i new i was pinned to the bed. With a kunai to my throat. _Deja vu anyone?! _

The wolves were up and growling behind him. "Dei-kun its me sakura?" I said softly. The panic and anger left his eyes as his mind registured who i was. The kunai left my throat. "What the fuck, yeah?" he said while still straddling me. "Sorry i woke up and was um? uh? Startled at finding you holding me." I said a little panicked myself. Hikari and kurai continued to growl. He glanced at them then looked back at me. "Whats wrong with them, un?" he asked. I glanced down were his legs were on either side of my hips. His weight resting on top of me. He followed my line of sight. He flushed a deep red while slowly getting off of me. "Sorry about that, yeah! You startled me that's all, un." I sat up next to him and laughed at his facial expression. "Dei-kun it's alright! So quit pouting and get dressed. We still have a mission to do." He looked a bit sullen. But nodded and got up to head for the shower. "Make sure to take a cold one!" i shouted as he shut the door. "Shut up, yeah!" He yelled back threw the door.

We walked amongst the villagers in a henge jutsu. Most likely we looked like a couple. With are two adorable looking _kids_. Deidara had short black hair now. He left his eyes blue though. I on the other hand had curely red hair and a darker shade of green eyes. Our _kids _looked like twins with both their hair being red. And bright green eyes_. Just like mommy! _I smiled at the thought. We looked around town almost all afternoon with no luck. It wasn't until close to sundown that we located him. He was short, most likely my height. With grey eyes and shaved head. He gave off the persona of a thug. His chakra levels let me know he was at least a chuunin rank. He walked into a local pub. _Surprise! Surprise!_ I pulled us into a nearby alley when no one was looking. "Alright here's the plan you three stay put! And i'll go in there and lure him out." i said. My boys growled and it looked odd coming from two little kids. "I agree with them, un. Who said you could give the orders, yeah?" I rolled my eyes. "Because this will be the quickest way and the most discreet. I'll pull him out of the pub and get him to a more secure location. When he's not paying attention i will knock him out. Then we will do the remainder of the job outside the city." i said with a huff. "And if something goes wrong, yeah?" "Then you guys will be their." i stated. I could tell he really didn't like this idea. Neither did the other two. But i didn't give them a chance two second guess me again. I went a head and changed my henge no jutsu. I know had long raven black hair that came down to my ass. My eyes i changed to a blueish and green hue. The dress i wore was black tube top. It only went down to my mid thighs. Add on some fishnet stocking and fuck me pumps and bam you got yourself a hooker. I slammed the door shut on my chakra so i wouldn't alert him and walked out of the alley. At least i knew i looked good. I could feel deidaras eyes on my ass the whole way.

The pub wasn't crowded at all. Just a few people here and there. However it was very dark and reeked of smoke and alcohol. I spoted my prey in a booth at the back nursing a beer. I walked over to his booth and sat on the opposite side. "Hey there cutey i don't remember seeing you around." i said trying not to gag. _How some women do this nightly i will never understand!_

_**Deidaraa POV: **_

"Damn she has a nice ass, yeah!" i said under my breath. I heard one of the wolves growl at my comment. Glancing down i wasn't surprised to find that it was the black one. Kurai? Yeah kurai that's it. He was glowering at me. While hikari just gave me a look that said "dude that's my mom". "Oh come on you both are males. Don't tell me you don't take a glance at the 'bitchs' you come across, un?" They both looked at each other. And i could definitely say they were smirking before they returned their gazes to the door. I laughed then returned my gaze as well. _ How long is this going to take, un? _ We probably only stood there for another three minutes before i saw them come out the door. "Damn that was quick, yeah?! How did she do that so quickly, un?" i asked to no one in particular. They began to move away from us down the street. We followed after they took the first corner. I peeked around the corner just as she pulled him into an alley. _Why do i have this sudden urge to kill him, un? _ I came to the mouth of the alley and saw sakura leaning against the wall. He touched her face. Which for some reason had my blood burning. Id had enough i walked right up behind him. Sakura never took her eyes off him, but i new she saw me. I tapped him on the shoulder and pulled back my fist. "Night! Night, yeah!" i said as i punch him.

_**Normal POV:**_

The man crumpled to the ground. "Took you long enough!" I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes while picking up reiji and tossed him over his shoulder. "Come on, yeah. Lets get him out of town and get are information and go, un!" he said not really looking at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. _Whats up with him?_ I thought as we left the mouth of the alley. He turned back to look at me, with a nasty grin. "I'll be the one that kills him, yeah!" Then he turned back around and headed towards the village gates. I glanced down at hikari and kurai. Maybe they could shed some light on his attitude. They both shrugged and waited for me to continue walking. I growled and continued on.

Outside the village deidara dropped him unceramoniously to the ground. We ditched our henge jutsus and donned are cloaks and hats. The wolves also ditched the henge jutsu as well. Reaching out my hand one of my chains made it's way over to reiji. Were it proceeded to tie him up nicely. Once tied up deidara leaned down and smacked the side of his face. "Wake up, un!" he hissed. The man shook his head and groaned. Deidara helped him into a sitting position. Then got up and stood next to me. Together we towered over him. He blinked a few times before looking up at us. Then his eyes went wide when he recognized our cloaks and hats. Knowing all he could see was our eyes. "Akkkattsukii?" he said shaking. The pungent scent of his fear filled my nose. I could hear my boys huff out a breath beside me. Fear is a very enticing smell to wolves. We thrive off of it. It had me licking my lips and i new my eyes were shining like my boys in the darkness. The green in my eyes was probably dominated by yellow by now. The man saw my eye shine and tried to slide back. The thought of a chase had me take a step forward. Until deidara put a hand on my chest. I looked down at it then at him. His eyes widened for a second. Then he shook his head and removed his hand. I think he was getting a kick out of my excitement. My gaze finally traveled back to the shaking man.

"What do you want? I"ve been nothing but loyal to the akatsuki!" he breathed. I could smell the lie in his statement. But i let deidara do all the talking. Since all i wanted to do was pounce. "Quit lying to us, un! We already now you were feeding information to another source, Yeah!" said deidara. I reached out my hand and made a squeezing motion. The chains tightened around him. He began to cough and weeze. "Please! I didn't -" "If you don't start talking your death will be a very pain filled one, yeah!" deidara snarled. "Im much more afraid of what he'll do to me than you!" he shouted. "Now we're getting some were, un! Who's he, yeah?" "I can't he'll-" "Your going to die anyway, yeah. But what you tell us will determine how, un!" The man thought about what deidara said. I watched his shoulders slump. He was giving in to the inevitable.

"He wanted information on one of the akatsuki members." he started. "Which akatsuki member and why, un?" asked deidara. "Haruno, sakura! He wanted information on haruno, sakura!" The wolves beside me growled. My eyes went wide at the mention of my name. Deidara mirrored my expression for a second. Then i could see anger glint in his eyes. "What did he want to know about sakura, un?" deidara hissed. "Anything! From her strengths to her weaknesses. Anything he could use against her." "Why did he want this information, un? And how much do you both know!" deidara said threw clench teeth. _Shouldn't i be the one getting worked up over this? _I thought but didn't comment."I wasn't able to find out a whole lot. He knows about her kekkei-genkai though! The sissou suru and he knows about her contract with the-" He trailed off and eyed the wolves. His mouth went slightly ajar. He glanced up at me and i could see it clicked behind his eyes. He realized who i was. Deidara cut him off before he could say anything to me. "What was his name, yeah?" The man returned his gaze to deidara. "I only new his first name. It was shuuhei." he said quickly. That name sent alarm bells buzzing threw my head. But i've never heard that name before. Deidara looked at me silently asking with his eyes if i new the name. I shook my head no. Deidara returned his gaze to reiji. The man looked panicked to stall time. But what he said next had my hackles rising. "He had a partner. I never new his name, but he said he new her biggest weakness. Along with the wolves." I growled low in my chest. Deidara looked at me. Asking if it was ok to continue. I nodded i needed to know what i was up against. "And what did he say that was, un?"

I sat on the edge of the bed back at the inn. We had returned for the night. I sat there in the dark. My mind felt like a rain stick with all my thoughts. _How did he know? How the fuck did they find that out? That was suppose to be an old, dead secret. No one except me and the wolf packs were suppose to know! Well ken-chan knew, but he found out by accident! SHIT! Deidara? What am i going to do about deidara? _ Before i aloud deidara to kill reiji. I made sure to find out who else knew. Apparently he and his two associates were the only ones that new. But that didn't make me feel any better. For the first time in a long time i was thoroughly rattled. Not only did this person know how to hurt me, but he new how to hurt my boys.I sighed and then ran my hands threw my hair. Deidara had been watching me quietly from the love seat. But i guess he'd had enough of watching me rip out my hair. He stood and walked over to me. Taking my hands in his and away from my hair. He sat down next to me. His thumbs began making lazy circles on the back of my hand. "Sakura? You can trust me, yeah. I wont tell anyone about what that man said about you or your wolves weakness, un." he said softly. I wanted to trust deidara, but this was a _big _step! We're talking about a secret that was quite deadly. One of his hands left mine. He tilted my chin up so i would be eye to eye with him. "Sakura i swear to you, yeah." I couldn't see any lies in his eyes. I nodded my head. I believed him. For some reason i new he wouldn't say a word. What was bothering me was why? "Thank you" i breathed. He rapped his arms around me and placed his chin on top of my head. I leaned into him. "So shuuhei, un? You've never heard that name before, un?" he asked into my hair. No i really didn't recognize that name. But it was still tripping alarm bells in my head. "No" i said silently.

_**Authors note: **__**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews so far. **__** I love keeping you guys in suspense. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!! XD!!! Anyways ill update again as soon as i can. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. **_


	14. Chapter 14

"Now tell me what were you two able to retrieve from reiji?" asked leader-sama. I remained quiet in order to allow deidara to speak. The fear from last night completely gone. Instead anger rolled off of me in waves. If i spoke id probably start ranting which would give way to breaking things. "It was true he was leaking information to another source, un! Except the only information the other party wanted was information about sakura, yeah!" deidara said. He was still clearly pissed about all this. But he wasn't the only one. The atmosphere of the room changed at the mension of my name. I glanced around at the few other members that were here for this meeting. Ken-chan was the first one i noticed. His hands were clenched into fists and i could see pure rage in his eyes. It wouldn't be long before he got to his feet and started to ask questions. Next i looked at kisame. The look on his face surprised me. He was clenching his teeth and his hands were also fisted._ I didn't realize that kisame actually thought of me as a friend? Well i new we were friends, but i didn't think it would piss him off this bad. _At that thought i smiled, but only for a brief moment as my eyes traveled to itachi.

There was no sign of any emotion on his face as he listened. That is until his eyes locked with mine. Some thing sparked behind those crimson eyes. But i didn't catch it as we both turned to listen to the leaders next question. "What was his partners name?" asked the leader. "He only new the mans first name, yeah. We were told it was shuuhei and that shuuhei also had another accomplice, un. But he didn't know the mans name, un." My hackles raised at the mans name. The leader glanced at me. "Do you recognize the name?" I shook my head no. He nodded in response. "Did he give you two their location?" asked leader. We both shook are heads. "What information did they have on sakura?" asked the leader. I froze and turned my gaze to ken-chan. My eyes locked with his for a moment. Then i switched my gaze to deidara. His shoulders were slightly tense. He new he couldn't tell them everything.

_**Itachis POV**_

"What information did they have on sakura?" asked the leader. I watched as sakura froze. Her gaze shifted to kenpachi. Some thing passed between them before she looked back at deidara. I glanced at deidara. He knew something his shoulders had slightly stiffened at the question. "They new about her kekkei-genki along with the contract to the wolves, un. But -" he trailed off. He turned to look at sakure. They were speaking to each other with their eyes. That annoyed me for some reason. _When did those two get so close? _ "They were also aware of a few other things that are not beneficial to my boys health. Or mine for that matter." sakura answered. Venom laced her voice. Along with an undercurrant indicating she would not say more about it. The wolves beside her gave a growl of warning as well. The leader thought about this for a moment before he spoke again. "Other than sakura was there anything else?" "No, un." said deidara. "Very well id also like to discuss-" I tuned the leader out for a moment. Sakura and deidara were communicating threw their eyes again. It looked like she was thanking him for some thing. I froze and then my blood began to boil. _He knows! He knows and she is trusting him? Why? When did they get so close? I can not allow this! __**MINE!!!!**_ That word bounced around in my head. What was wrong with me? I glanced back up to see deidara eying sakura as she listened. For some reason i wanted that man dead now. More so then i have before. I watched them for another minute before i started listening again.

_**Normal POV**_

"Tobi and zetsus mission was a success as well. I sent them on a retrieval mission to konoha. They will be returning shortly with hidan." said the leader. My eyes narrowed at his statement. _Oh just great! If i remember right that man was beyond annoying! How were they able to retrieve him from the nara forest? Zetsu! He can travel threw earth elements. _I sighed things were bound to get more interesting now. "That concludes this meeting. You are all dismissed." I heard the leader say. We all stood and made are way out the door. I had only made it out the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder. "We need to talk! Now!" said kenpachi threw clenched teeth. I didn't turn to look at him just led the way to my room.

"THEY WHAT?" yelled kenpachi. "How the fuck did they find out?" "I don't know kenpachi." i replied silently. "Well what in the seven hells are we going to do about it?" "We?" i asked curiously. He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes WE! Did you think that i would let you do this on your own?" I hesitated, "It's my fight." He was glaring at me now. "No it is OUR fight. And if you haven't noticed kisame and deidara think its theirs as well! Your not doing this alone sakura!" he said gritting his teeth. I new he was right but id be damned to admit it. So i just simply nodded my head. "Good now that thats settled. What are WE going to do?" he asked. "At this point theres not much we can do. All we have to go by is a first name and a sketchy idea of what he may look like." i said distantly. Kenpachi scratched his head, then let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it all to hell! I need some sake. Want to goin?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Alright ill see you later. Why don't you take a nap you look haggared." "Thanks for pointing that out kenpachi!" i said annoyed. He smirked as he walked out the door.

I sat on the bed for a moment or two. Thinking of all the ways i was going to kill this man if he tries to hurt my boys. Running my hands threw my hair wasn't helping. Finally i got up and went to the bathroom. Glancing at the mirror i could see kenpachi wasn't lying. I glanced at my hair. _Ewwwwwwww! _ My eyes had dark circles under them. Along with my eyes being slightly red. _Red eyes? Crap! I still needed to go see itachi. But how can i after last time? No that doesn't matter! I told him that i would heal his eyes and i'll be damned if i go back on my word! _While pulling off my clothes i decided id go see him after my shower.

"Im going to go see itachi. So you two either stay here or go outside." i said. I saw anger flash across their eyes at the mention of itachis name. Clearly i missed something, but i decided not to ask. Hikari and kurai have never liked the idea of me being alone with anyone. Perhaps thats all it was. I shrugged then gave both of them a smirk. "You two up for a _game_ later?" They both pricked up their ears at the mention of a game. Mischief swimming in their eyes. They both gave me a happy yip as a yes. I smiled and scratched the tops of their heads before i headed for the door.

Once in the hall way i fidgeted outside my door. Then took the few steps between itachis door and mine. I raised my hand to knock. "Hn?" I jumped at the sound of itachi behind me. I stared at the uchiha standing were i had been. He arched an eyebrow at me. While i calmed my racing heart. _Shit! Was i so frustrated that i didn't even feel him come up be hind me?! _"Kunoichi what are you doing?" His tone caught me off guard. It was still its normal monotone but there was an under current of something else. I scented the air. He was angry. But why did it feel like it was directed towards me. "Kunoichi-" "Sakura! Its just sakura! Itachi! And i came by to ask-" i trailed off. If i new anything about this uchiha it was that no one else new about his eyes. I locked eyes with him and motioned for his room with my eyes. He nodded that he understood and opened the door. I followed and shut the door behind me.

After shutting the door i turned to him. "I was going to ask if you'd like for me to continue on your eyes?" "Hn" I rolled my eyes as he took off his cloak and laid it on the back of a chair. I swallowed that fishnet shirt of his didn't leave anything for my imagination. No instead my imagination was thinking of ways to get it off! _ Shit! Shut up just forget it and do your job! Then you can go back to your own plans. My plans? _ I was beginnig to doubt this whole plan of mine would work out. _After all im only one person? Im going to have to tell ken-chan before i even try to tell itachi! _ "Kunoichi?" _ I don't have a whole lot of time left either? _"Sakura?" _This whole thing seemed so much simpler when i thought of it a year ago? I should just- _"Sakura?!" I snapped out of my thoughts when i felt itachis hands cup my face. His eyes were now fixed on mine. "Sorry" i breathed. "Are you ill sakura?" he asked softly. I shook my head no. He stared into my eyes for another moment before releasing me. Cool air touched my face where his hands were. And i had to fight a shiver at the loss of his touch. I took a breath and pointed towards the bed.

Again he cocked a eyebrow. "Sit" i said. "Hn" _Damn him! Is it so hard to follow orders! Oh thats right hes an uchiha! _ I gritted my teeth. "Please" I said. _Why am i getting so worked up? _ I let out a heavy sigh when he finally sat down. Running my fingers threw my still wet hair i walked over and sat next to him. Grabbing the pillow from behind him i placed it over my crossed legs. He wordlessly laid his head on it and for that i was greatful. Though before i placed my hands on his temples he grabbed my wrists. I glanced down at him quizzically. A slight pain stabbed threw my head. _I need to calm down all these thoughts are stressing me out. I need to concentrate. _I shook my head and took a deep breath before looking at him again. "Is there something wrong itachi?" I asked while looking back down at him. His eyebrows were nit together and his face was set in a scowl. "Kinoichi are you all right?"

_**Itachis POV**_

"Kunoichi are you all right?" A frown crossed over her tired face. I first noticed something was wrong when she was standing out side my door. She hadn't felt or seen me come up behind her. Now that i was close enough i could see how pale she was. Along with the dark circles under her eyes. Her deep sigh had me glance back up to her eyes. "Itachi why must you keep calling me kunoichi?" "Hn" She still hadn't answered me. She rolled her eyes at me. "Im fine just a little tired. The flight over the water on deidaras clay bird was not a fun one. He found it fun to constantly try and drop me into the water." She said lightly. A smile spread across her face and she laughed to herself. "Deidara can be such an idiot." She said a little distantly. I scowled and let go of her wrists and sat back up to face her. "We can continue this another time _kunoichi. _For now i think you she leave and go rest." She seemed taken aback. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Then they snapped back open and focused on me. "You are angry with me? Why?" "Hn" She growled at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Eyes locking with mine. Which meant she wasn't going to leave just yet. "HN! Is not an answer Itachi! It's a one word syllable! Not even a word a sound! What have i done wrong? Im simply trying to help!" she snapped. Hurt and anger flashed across her eyes. I was about to answer when we both switched are gazes to the door. And the chakra signature behind the door had me wanting to growl myself.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Sakura?" Asked deidara from beyond the door. "Yes dei-_kun _im in here. Did you need something?" _ KUN? When did this happen? Why should it bother me? _I stared at the kunoichi next to me. And i realized what was wrong. Some how she had gotten under my skin. Never has anyone been able to do that. She excepted me dispite what i had done. And was even healing my eyes. She looked at me as another human when most would call me a demon. "No, yeah. Just making sure you were all right, un. Did you still want me to show how to use my clay, un?" The bed shifted as she stood. "Yes im finished in here we can-" I grabbed her hand as she started for the door. _**MINE!!**_ Her eyes met mine for a split second then they widened. Turning back to the door she said, "Um ill meet up with you later deidara. I guess i still have a few things to discuss with itachi." As she said my name her jade orbs locked with mine again. "Alright then, yeah? I will catch up with you later then sakura-chan, un." "Kay" She replied without turning away. He stood outside the door for a moment before i heard him walk away.

"Itachi what do you want from me?" she whispered. _Yes what did i want? The plans i had before for my brother to kill me. Did not sound so appealing to me anymore. Was it because of this woman? And what about deidara? The very thought of that man touching her made my blood boil. __**MINE!!!**_ _Yes mine! _I wanted this girl and i wasn't about to let anyone else have her. Or allow this new enemy to harm her. For the first time in my life i wanted something for myself and i was going to take it. As soon as i had made the decision my lips turned up into a smirk. "Mine" i breathed. While pulling her back down to the bed. She sat staring at me as if i was crazy. "Wwwhhatt?" she asked alittle breathlessly.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi pulled me back to the bed. I sat down still slightly in shock. When he first grabbed my hand i was about to snap at him until i saw his eyes. Those blood red eyes screamed at me. For the first time i could truly read his thoughts. They were possessive and predatory. But it was his statement that had me breathless. "Wwwhhatt?" I asked as i sat enfront of him. His smirk grew as he moved towards me. I froze when his lips ghosted over the shell of my ear. "Mine" he whispered. I shivered while heat pooled low in my gut. It took everything i had not to reach out to him but i couldn't. His nose ran down my neck to my collar bone. Inhaling my scent as he went. A groan escaped before i could stop myself. "Itachi im confused? Why are you doing this? Is it because im healing your eyes or are you jealous of deidara- oooff" I was now laying back on the bed with itachi straddling me. His face hovered above mine. "Itachi w-" "You! I want you s-a-k-u-r-a!" He crashed his lips down on mine. I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Mine!" His hot breath fanned my ear. At that moment i realized what he was saying. _Me? He wants me? Not because anything i had said but me! _A smirk crossed my lips. "So you are jealous of deidara?" He froze then growl rumbled threw his chest. A small chuckle escaped my lips. I slightly turned my head so i could meet his gaze. "But im yours itachi." And i meant it. He must have seen it in my eyes because his lips landed on mine once again. This kiss was much more then the first. It was both possessive and soft. He softly bit my lower lip causing me to gasp. Sliding his hot tongue in. Again i moaned and tangled my fingers into his hair as our tongues battled for dominance. We broke apart for a breath but as i inhaled the scent of his arousal filled my nose. The grip i had in his hair tightened. "Itachi" I moaned as i bucked my hips. At that he let out a small grunt. His hands traveled up my bare stomach and stopped at the sipper on my top. He began to slowly drag it down. Knock! Knock! Bang! He immediately stopped and we both turned to the door as it was swung open.

"Hey itachi leader-sama wants to seeeeeeee - What the fuck!" Kisame stood there gawking at us for a moment. "Um sorry i didn't-" "Kisame!" Itachi said with annoyance. "Oh right leaving but leader-sama still needs to see all of us." Kisame said as he left the room rather swiftly. I laughed when itachi growled in frustration. I touched his face. His gaze traveled back to me. "We should go before some else tries to tell us about the meeting." i said lightly. The last thing i needed was for ken-chan to walk in on us. _Yeah lets not think about that one! _Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement. He kissed the inside of my palm before he got up. When we stood i made sure to straighten my clothes and hair as did itachi. He grabbed his cloak and slipped it on. "I need to go grab mine as well i guess." "Hn" I smiled at him then headed for the door. Itachi walk with me to my room. I was about to turn the nob when itachi snaked his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my neck. "Im not threw with you yet sakura. We will be continuing this _discussion _later." I shivered knowing hed make good on his threat. He placed one last kiss on my shoulder before letting me go. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Both the wolves were staring at us. Kuria growled while hikari just looked pissed. Though it was being directed at the man behind me. "Come on you two we have to go to another meeting." I walked past them grabbed my cloak and then we all headed for the meeting room. Although hikari and kuria stayed between me and itachi the whole way. _There is way to much testosterone in this place! What has gotten into these two? Oh shit they can smell itachi all over me!_ I rolled my eyes at the thought. _I'll be lucky if they don't try and give me the sex talk! _At that thought i laughed out loud. All three sets of eyes looked at me. Itachi arched a brow at me. I just shook my head and kept on walking.

**_Authors note:__ Sorry it took so long to update. I've been thinking of other stories to write. I know this chapter was kinda short but in the next few things are about to heat up! And i don't just mean itachi and sakura. ;) Don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews. I'll be updating as soon as i can. _**


	15. Chapter 15

"This really fucking bites! I should be the one headed to wave country not those two!" Kenpachi laughed at my out burst. "Sakura what did you expect? They weren't about to send you were they thought shuuhei was hiding-" "Its my fight! I should be the one tracking him down and tearring out his innards not _itachi_!" I growled his name. _That damn uchiha! How dare he suggest he take __**my**__ mission! _

_**Flashback:**__ "Sakura-san i have collected information in regards to this shuuhei character. From what i've been able to find he is in wave country. Though weather or not its the same person im still not sure. Though his description matchs what you two were able to retrieve from reiji. So you and kenpachi will be headed to wave to find out what you can. If he is there bring him in for interogations." I was about to respond when itachi decided to voice his opinion. "Leader-sama i do not believe this is a wise decision." There was no emotion in his voice. However it was getting easier for me to read him. His jaw was tight and his eyes slightly more narrow. "Please enlighten me itachi-san?" asked the leader. "If this shinobi does know sakuras 'weakness' like reiji had stated. Then i don't think it would be wise to send her. Unless you are willing to lose another member." he said flattely. I was floored! Was he calling me __**Weak! **__Or is this some new kind of pissing contest. I glanced back at itachi his eyes traveled to mine for a moment before traveling back to the leaders. But that one moment said it all! He wasn't about to let me go. I opened my mouth to tell him what i thought about his opinion but once again i was cut off! "For once i agree with the uchiha, un!" added deidara. I glared at him he glared right back. "Hello! Did any one-" "He's right __**pinky **__let us handle this one!" "Kisame i can-" "Sakura enough!" said ken-chan. I stared in disbelief at all of them. "Fine!" i said with an annoyed sigh. "Very well itachi and kisame will go to wave country. Sakura you and kenpachi will head to wind country." _

_**Normal POV:**_

So now me, hikari, kurai and ken-chan were headed to wind country. Meeting up with one of the akatsukis many spies. This particular one went by the name of rikako. He apparently had some information on the leaf villages movements. I snorted, "Couldn't we at least have gotten deidaras mission. It sounded a bit more fun than this." "To iwa? I thought you hated rock country?" "Not really its just annoying trying to keep pace with you threw it!" He laughed and shook his head at me. Right now we were headed threw fire country. We would be in ame by tomorrow at this pace. The leader had given us all one week to finish our missions. Except for itachi and kisame that is. Their mission would probably take an extra day or two. Deidara is suppose to regroup with kenpachi and i at the valley of the end by the sixth day. From there we'd continue back to the base in cloud. Once we all got back leader would summon us for a final meeting. After that we would disperse to different hide outs. We lingered to long in the base we were currently in so it was necessary for us to lay low for a while. A scowl crossed my face. _I hope i don't get separated from itachi! I think a little revenge for his interference is in order. _I smiled at the thought then glanced over at ken-chan. _I guess its time to fill him in on a few things. Though my original plan has changed a bit. Once we get to wind country i will need to contact one of my 'spies' and see if he had the information i wanted. _I glanced up at ken-chan. He felt the weight of my gaze and turned to look at me. "What?" he asked hesitantly. "Hey ken-chan you remember when you asked if i had something up my sleeve?" He cocked an eyebrow and studied me for a second. "Ya why?" "Because im about to fill you in and i need your advice." His face nearly split in two with the wide grin that spread across it. "Alright shoot!"

By night fall we made camp on the boarder of ame. Ken-chan would glance at me every once in awhile. And would shake his head while a grin broke out over his face. Which is exactly what he was doing right now. "What ken-chan?! You have been doing that to me all day!" i snapped. "I knew it!" He said breaking out into a fit of laughter. My eye twitched, "What?!" "I knew that if i kept sticking around there was bound to be a bloody good show! You are definitely a crazy bitch!" "Is that why your laughing? Because you think im crazy?" "Kid you and i we're both a little crazy! But i think out of any of this its hilarious that you some how managed to grab the attention of itachi!" Heat rushed to my face before i could stop it. _I never said anything about itachi! _ "Look now your even blushing! Holly hell that proves it!" he said laughing again. "How did you know?" I asked annoyed that he was still laughing. "Kid im not stupid. I could see how you looked at him. And how he would watch you. Then at the meeting he was the one to suggest that you go on a different mission for your safety. Im a male to sakura and what he was doing was protecting his territory. Your a wolf you know this. That and before we left kisame told me what he walked in on." He said with a smirk.

"Whats it to you? I didn't mean for it to happen it just did!" I said hotly. "Well kid its not really my business. However if he hurts you i will kill him." He said with absolutely no amusement in his voice. "And sakura that may happen. This mission that you cooked up for yourself may be to much for one person.-" "But i have you right?" i asked. "Don't be stupid of course i have your back! But the uchiha may have some different priorities. I don't know for sure what he will do sakura just don't be surprised if it doesn't work." I stared down at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. _Kenpachis right! Im going to have to be careful with this. The last thing i want is itachi as an enemy. Though i get the feeling itachis plans have already changed the moment he said __**mine!**_ My train of thought halted when kenpachi laid his hand on my head. I glanced up to see him smiling at me. "Kid quit thinking so much your going to fry your brain. I truly believe itachi will go along with your plan. But i wouldn't tell him just yet. Lets see how things start to play out first." I nodded and moved to fetch my gear by the fire. I opened my pack and began digging threw its contents. "What are you looking for?" Asked ken-chan as he sat next to me. "A mirror." "Wow perhaps i should thank the uchiha. At least now your acting like a female." I could hear the humor in his voice. I found what i was looking for and sat back with it on my lap. "Just watch you idiot!" Making the necessary hand seals i watched as the mirrors surface distorted. It reminded me of water when a drop falls into a calm surface. Then it cleared and in the mirror the face of someone else appeared. "Sakura" greeted the shinobi with a nod. Next to me kenpachi breathed out, "Bloody hell!"

"Damn it! Why does it have to be so bloody hot?! Why call it wind country when the place is a fucking desert! At least give it a proper name like THE BURNING SANDS OF HELL!!! I mean com-" "Ken-chan SHUT UP! Its called wind country because of all the sand storms! Now be quiet the last thing i need is for some one to recognize me!" i said with a huff. We arrived in suna late this afternoon. Despite the sun suna is quite nice especially with the sun going down right now. I was wearing a henge jutsu since most people in suna new who i was. Even though chiyo was the one that gave her life to save gaara people still looked at me as a hero or did at least. I did take part in saving him but not the way chiyo had. But i was solely responsible for saving his brother. So many of the villagers and shinobi would recognize me.

"I thought you were friends with the kage here?" asked kenpachi. I kept silent. It was true after gaara recovered he and i became good friends. I would even say we became closer than friends. But things were different now. "Ken-chan what was the name of the place we were meeting rikako at?" I asked avoiding his question. He sighed, "Its a pub down on the main street. We are to go in and meet him at the back." "Why is it no matter were i go we end up at a bar?" He laughed, "Because its easier to talk business over with some sake." "No you are all just a bunch of horny ass drunks!" i said annoyed. "Boobs and sake make the world go round!" He practically shouted while laughing. "He's right you know!" Came the voice of the person who stepped in front of us.

I froze, _Shit! Shit! Shit! Stupid wind! I didn't even smell him! _ I was now face to face with kankuro. Hands in his pockets and a huge grin on his face. Hahahahahaha kenpachi bellowed with laughter now. _This time ill leave him to fry in the sun! _"You got that right mate. The names kepachi and you are?" I stared up at ken-chan in disbelief. _Idiot! Forget leaving him alive to rot! Im going to just have to kill him! _"Kankuro! And is this your pretty female?" He asked as his eyes raked over my body. _Still a playboy i see! _"Hell no! Shes just my little _sister_." I stifled a laugh. _I can't decide if its a good thing or a bad thing that he keeps guys from hitting on me. _Kankuros eyes widened slightly i could read the disappointment in his face.

"So are you guys visiting or -" I cut him off wanting to get away as quickly as possible. "We're just passing threw but we really should be on are way. It was nice to meet you-" "You seem familiar do i know you miss?" "No i doubt it-" "Did you live in konoha?" I swallowed and kept my cool. I wasn't wearing a head band since we were pretending to be nothing but travelers. "No i don't believe i have." He pursed his lips still thinking then he shrugged. "Hmmm oh well it was nice meeting you miss?" "Kura my name is kura." The lie rolling off my tongue smoothly. "Well again nice to meet the both of you but i need to get going. Im expected at the hokage tower." We nodded are good byes after he gave us some directions to the pub.

It didn't escape my notice as he walked away how he continued to stare at me. Once he was out of sight i turned to kenpachi. "We need to get out of here quickly." He nodded in agreement.

"You must be rikako i presume?" I asked a brown shaggy haired man. He had hazel eyes and a gaunt looking face. His eyes met mine. "Then you assume correctly. Come lets talk in the back." He glanced down momentarily at kurai and hikari before heading to the back. They both wore henge jutsus as well. Looking like your more traditional nin-dogs.

_Holy hell what died! _The back room we were holding are conversation in reeked to high heaven! Kurai and hikari mirrored my thoughts. Their noses wrinkled in disgust. "What information do you have for us?" Asked kenpachi since i couldn't open my mouth without choking! "Konoha seems to be having a fall out with iwa. And -" "That information we were already aware of! You sent word that you had something new?" i snapped.

I think he was a little surprised at my out burst. His eyes went wide and i could smell the slightest hint of fear. Which didn't help the cocktail of other aromas in the room. Normally his fear would excite me. But i could hardly breath! When we first walked in it smell like raw eggs. Now those eggs were being mixed with dead fish. There was something else i noticed in the air as well. But i wasn't sure. _It all most feels like im being boxed in. Like a cage. _I glanced behind me at the door. Then snapped out of my thoughts when rikako continued.

"I promise i have more!" he added quickly. I nodded for him to continue. "The hokage has sent out an order for the capture of a shinobi by the name of shuuhei. Or any information regarding who he is." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _That name again! _"Continue!" i said sharply.

"At first it was only anbu that went looking for him. But when the hokage got wind that he was after her former apprentice it became an all out man hunt. She even went as far as to ask the kazekage of suna for reinforcements." "Is suna looking for him as well?" i asked. "Yes along with your akatsuki member sakura haruno. Which im guessing is you?" He glanced at me then back to ken-chan. I had dropped the henge jutsu the moment we went threw the door. But i was still surprised he new who i was. "Do you know what he wants sakura for?" I glanced up at kenpachi. His voice was deadly sharp along with his eyes. "No one really knows. Though his partner is a different story. Some one let it slip that he wanted her blood!" "Is that all?" i asked.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" said rikako. "What?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Hes here in suna." He said with a wicked smile. Adrenaline began to pump threw my veins. I could feel my boys excitement as well. The thought of killing this _threat _had me quivering with anticipation. "What? I thought he was in wave country?" asked kenpachi. _Kill joy! _ "No that was a ploy. His partner however is there just in case she fell for it." "Fell for what?" asked ken-chan. _And then the cage clicked shut. _

"You set us up!" i said threw clenched teeth. I didn't wait to here the answer there was a very strong chakra coming from outside the back door. "Fuck!" i hissed. "Hes waiting for you outside the door miss haruno!" I was about to kill rikako when someone _shifted_ right behind me! "What the fuck-" I didn't finish my sentence as his arms rapped around me and i suddenly found myself outside in the back alley. _He can shift? What the fuck?_ I shifted out of his hold to face him. _Damn it smells worse out here. They must have a reason for this horrid smell but what?_ I could hear rikako fighting to keep my companions at bay. With all that chakra flaring it wont be long till shinobi from this village show up. The man standing in front of me seemed familiar. His blood red hair hung over his face. But it didn't hide his jade green eyes. He was probably a foot taller than me and well built. Strange black patterns covered his exposed skin. Oddly enough they were beautiful and ancient looking.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he asked. My eyes snapped back to his. "Eventually you'll have them to." My eyes narrowed at his statement. "What shit are you spouting?" "Tsck tsck tsck You will learn in dew time young one. But for now haven't you noticed anything strange? Just-" At that moment there was a blood curdling scream. _Kurai! _Then the back door burst off its hinges. The wolves jumped out first kenpachi right behind. Then i felt shuuheis chakra surge. My three companions froze in place right behind him. "What the fuck!" I ran to them and touch hikari first. His fur felt tingly but he didn't move. Even the door had frozen half way down before touching the ground.

I shifted and landed behind shuuhei and took a swing at his head. He dodged quickly. "What the hell did you do let them go!" Anger filled me along with a hint of fear. "I froze them." he said simply. "I don't understand?" "Its very simply sakura i simply stopped time." I landed behind him and clipped his side before he shifted. "Stop talking as if you know me!" i yelled. He clipped me with a kick to my side. I shifted a few paces away. "Oh but i do no you little _sister _!" I froze, "No!" I breathed out.

"Oh yes! Even your hokage knows this. Why do you think she sent out shinobi after me hmm? Because she was afraid of what we could do together the things i can teach you! A killer! A weapon!" My gaze narrow, ice crept into my voice. "No its not true! I already have a brother and your not him." Anger flared from him and he turned and pointed to kenpachi. "Him! He is not your brother! Hes not even blood!" I growled at him. That only pissed him off more he looked back at kenpachi then back at me. A nasty smile curved up his lips. "Would you die for your brother?" _Shit!_

The second he shifted i shifted. Pain ripped threw my chest. I shifted directly in front of the blade. Though it was only a kunai. It fucking hurt more than it should. It wasn't a killer blow._ My skin feels like its on fire! Shit!_ My eyes widened. I new what this was and shuuhies eyes confirmed it. He smirked then leaned into my ear. "Thats right little sis i know your secret."

_**Authors note: **__**Stay tuned to find out what happens next. XD!!! I know im mean for leaving a cliff hanger. But i will update soon**__**! Leave me some reviews on this chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"That's right little sis i know your secret." He said with a smirk.

My vision began to blur with tears. _It hurts! Gods it hurts! I need to move other wise this will kill me. _I tilted my head up to glare at shuuhei. There was a wide grin spread across his face. I made a grab for his wrist. Which jostled the blade. A breath hissed out between my teeth.

"It hurts doesn't it? Well i suppose it is the down side of having demon wolf blood running threw your veins. Now you share their weaknesses as well." He said while tilting his head to my boys. His eyes traveled back to my face and he studied me for a moment before slowly pulling out the kunai.

My breath got caught in my lungs as he pulled the blade out. The searing pain coursed threw my body again before dulling as the blade slid out. I collapsed to my knees as he took a step back. My hand covered the wound as i heaved in a few breaths. Finally i glanced up at him. He wasn't moving just watching me.

"How did you know?" I asked threw clenched teeth. That smirk returned to his lips. "You learn a few things here and there. My _partner _is a very intelligent individual." "What do you want from me?" I asked as i got to my feet and stood in front of my boys. He shook his head and laughed. _Why is he laughing?! _ I took another deep breath only to wish i hadn't. _This smell its got to be coming from him?! What is he up to?_ And then it clicked. "This stench is some sort of haze jutsu isn't it?" Again a grin crawled a cross his face. "You are to smart for your own good. But yes it is one of my many jutsus-" "The stench is keeping me and my boys from getting a good whiff of you. So we wont be able to track you?" "Correct." "But why? Whats the point if your here to kill me?" He shook his head in what i could tell was amusement. "Sakura i'm not here to kill you." He vanished then shifted right in front of my face. "I'm here to test your limits." He finished as he brandished the same kunai and began to bring it down in a deadly arc.

_Shit! _With speed i didn't know i possessed my metal chain surfaced. And began to spin in a deadly rotation around my body. Shuuhei shifted back to his spot and glanced at his arm. The teeth from the chain had cut his arm as he shifted out of the way. "Well you are full of surprises aren't you?" I didn't answer. _Its time to end this._ Stretching out my arm palm down i began to pull most of the metals in my arsenal to my right hand. The chain flowed over my arm to my open palm. Rolling around in a sphere until there was enough to take its form.

My hand closed around my scythe. I stared up at shuuhei. "It ends now _brother._" The disgust clear in my voice. My left hand went to the top of the cloak were it was being held together. And with a flick of my fingers the cloak fell from my body.

Shuuhei gave a light chuckle before speaking again. "My my my! What will you do with out that shield of yours to protect you?" he sneered. This time i shifted first. I was going to try and get him further away from my boys. _This needs to end quickly before all of suna becomes aware of our presence. _Shifting right behind him i aimed to take his head off. Just before it landed he shifted out of the way. Nearly stabbing me from behind. I moved to the left and spun at the same time to face him.

A growl reverberated threw my chest. He threw a few kunai. All of them stopped mid air and dropped. _I think its safe for me to assume those are made the same way. I better not let myself get hit again with one of those. _"You've learned to use iron sand to its full potential. Not even your _father_ uses it that way." My gaze narrowed as i dodged another barrage of kunai. _Uses?_ "My fathers dead so how do you know how he _used_ iron sand?"

He shifted right behind me and stated, "You are foolish." White hot pain ran straight up my spine. As that same deadly kunai ran across my back. _His movements are so fast! Damn it! _ I thought as i managed to shift away. _Damn i can't keep shifting like this. _"Katon Karyuu Endan" he shouted. Flames roared out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon. _Shit! _ I used the ground hog jutsu to hide under ground. Then came up behind him only to destroy his clone. _Shit were is he now? _I sent my chakra threw the ground. But he wasn't near me like i thought he was. No he was going after my boys. "No!" I shouted as i shifted.

Once again i found myself in front of kenpachi. Our weapons met in the air above my head. I was holding off his attack with the scythe. My skin began to prickle. I was starting to lose my control. I shoved him back and swung at him. He just barely avoided getting cleaved in two. But a thin line of crimson appeared on his chest were i managed to tag him. He looked down at his chest then glared at me. "I've had enough sakura." He said with annoyance. Fear gripped me as i realized i couldn't move. _Fuck!_ I could still see every thing along with hearing. But that wasn't much of a comfort when he walked up to me. My heart hammered in my chest as he stopped right in front of me. Something was clawing at the edge of my mind. Struggling! Trying to tear itself free. _I have felt this before. But not with this much urgency._

My gaze locked with his. "Don't worry sakura i'm going to make every thing clear for you." His hand touched my face then cupped my chin. Running his thumb lazily over my cheek. "Did you know sakura that you and i met before?" _No we haven't i think i would remember you! _I couldn't use my mouth but i guess he saw it in my eyes. "Oh sakura but we have. You even agreed to help me. You just don't remember. After all i made sure to cover my tracks." His hand left my face. Instead his hand grabbed the zipper on my top. Adrenaline roared threw my veins. That clawing in the back of my mind increased and it began to snarl.

In one quick movement my top was unzipped. Leaving only the bindings around my chest. _Get the hell away from me! _ His face scrunched up in a pained expression. Those green eyes of his that reminded me so much of mine traveled over to my boys. Before they returned to me. "The black one is very strong. Even in his frozen state he fights to kill me." He stated as he started flying threw hand seals. Then his palm slammed into the center of my chest. "Release!" he breathed out. A scream tore threw my throat and i collapsed to the ground. I felt my body convulse. My eyes were closed as i tried to get control over myself. I felt shuuhei kneel over me. His breath was ragged and i could feel his chakra wavering. "Shit. Guess im going to have to cut this short sis. Several chakras are headed our way. We'll be back for you _two_! For now i will wait until your true kekkei genkai awakens. You will begin to remember. And then you will fully understand. But for now i cant have _her _taking control of you before i make my escape." I cracked my eyes open in time to see a syringe stabbed into my thigh. A ragged cry escaped my mouth. The same pain i felt with the kunai exploded threw my whole body. Running a path threw my veins. "If this kills you than you are not as strong as i thought. But i doubt _she_ will let you die. Well played _usagi......_" Then he was gone. And the next thing i saw was the faces of my boys. They called my name but nothing really registered. Then all i saw was shapes and colors. Eventually those became nothing but shadows. Finally my world went black....

I heard someone calling my name. A voice of a female i didn't recognize but at the same time i did. Cracking open my eyes i saw nothing but endless white walls. Groaning i got up into a sitting position and glanced around. Nothing... Only an endless expanse of nothing but white.

_**Sakura...**_

I spun around nothing was there. _"Hello?" _I asked slowly. My voice echoed off the walls as i spoke.

_**Sakura... **_

My brow furrowed in confusion. _"Who's there?" _ I heard a light chuckle.

_**I guess i shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me. Shuuhei made sure you would forget me. **_

That caught my attention. "_You didn't answer my question? Who are you? And were the hell are we?" _I was getting angry to cover up the slight fear i felt.

_**Please do not be afraid of me. I would never harm you. **_

"Says the spooky voice of someone i have yet to see?"

_**My name is usagi but you use to call me 'inner sakura'. As to our location well... **_

My mouth dropped open and then snapped shut as something began to take form in front of me. My eyes slightly widened. To say she was beautiful was an under statement. Silver hair flowed down her shoulders and back. Coming to a stop at her waste. She was taller than me by a few inches. Porcelain skin that was mostly covered by a white silk kimono with a sky blue obi. I also happened to notice a silky white tail and wolf ears. But what caught my attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were wolf gold. And i could see many long years in those eyes. _But there is something else behind those eyes as well..._

_**As for our location. Your simply inside your own mind. I pulled you here to free you from the pain. It will not last long. I will need to send you back so no one will notice my presence. Now that i have been freed of that fucking seal! **_She said with a scowl.

I cocked an eye brow at her words.

_**What? **_

"_I just didn't think such language would come from someone like you?" _I said with a smirk. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

_**Clearly you don't remember me then. **_

_Thats just it i do remember. Some things anyway. I use to think she was my 'inner self'. But if shes not then what is she? Who is she? And what about this seal? If she is free why did she - _

_**Stay? **_

My eyes widened._ How did she -_

_**Sakura we are in your mind! I can hear whatever your thinking about. And as for why i stayed..... **_

I watched as she pursed her lips and her forehead creased in thought. Clearly she was debating on what to tell me. Except when she finally spoke again; the words that came out her mouth left me wide eyed and speechless!

_**Im a demon sakura. **_She said softly.

I took a step back. And the only intelligent reply i could come up was, "Oh shit." She let out a small laugh at my response. I shook my head. "No. No theres no way! That doesn't make any sense! All of the the tailed beasts have either been captured or-"

_**Sakura do not be so naive to believe that the tailed beasts are the only demons! **_ She said with a scowl.

"_Then why were you sealed in me? Why haven't you tried to take over me and free yourself_?" I asked with a slightly hysteric tone.

_**Sakura before you were born i was sealed inside your mother. And before her i was sealed in her mother. I was sealed away long before any of the tailed beasts became a threat. Your clan those who gained the blood line limit 'sissou suru'. Only they had the strength to keep me sealed away. **_

Tears began to run down her face. I could now read her eyes clearly. There was an ancient anger that ran very deep. A loneliness that felt so familiar to me. But what really caught my attention was the sorrow and regret. _I don't understand she's a demon right? So why is there such sorrow behind those eyes? And why doesn't she just free herself? _

A gently smile crossed her lips before i remembered what she had said. _Anything i think she can hear! _As if answering me she nodded her head.

_**Sakura i made a promise to your mother that i would protect you with my life. **_

Shock colored my face. _"My mother?" _I whispered.

_**Yes. Sakura before your mother came along all i wanted was to be free. Free to kill every one who had locked me away. Your mother was different from any other host i had had in the past. She was so kind hearted. It was really to much of a chore trying to hate her. She accepted me and never once cared that i was a demon. And for the first time in centuries i had something i wanted to protect. The same goes for her family. But that all changed after she met your father. **_

_**He became way to curious of my existence. He would try to get her to use my power when ever the clan was under attack. But she never needed to. He would often talk about when she would need to hand me over to someone else. Naturally it would fall on the shoulders of her children. Your father new this. He manipulated your brother into thinking the way he did. Using shuuheis own father as an example. Telling him that if i was controlled under the right person no one else in the clan would have to die. You see shuuheis father was one of the many that died when the clan was discovered again. Even at a young age shuuhei understood that he may not live to see tomorrow. Knowing that his clan was vigorously hunted. Eventually your father instilled a deep hate in him. The first time shuuhei asked your mother when she was going to hand me over to him she new. She new that your father was not the man he pretended to be. However being pregnant with you at the time she couldn't really do anything. Not without risking killing you. So she came up with her own plan. She broke the seal that bound me to her and begged for me to protect you. I was reluctant at first but i wanted to respect your mothers wish. So when you were born i was already inside of you. No one was ever suppose to know. And thats the way she wanted it. **_

_**Not long after you were born. She confronted your father and told him that she and her children would be leaving with the clan. And that she wanted him out of their lives. That his drive for power was disgusting. And that he would never use her babies for his own gain. Naturally your father was angry. But it shocked me when he attacked and tried to kill her. Saying that before he killed her he would remove me and place me inside shuuhei. The battle lasted what felt like a life time. But eventually she won and left him for dead. Fleeing with you and shuuhei to fire country with the remaining members of the clan. Except your mother didn't make it to fire country. She died from her injuries obtained from the battle with your father. She begged shuuhei to watch over you. And to promise not to let anything happen to you. Even though he blames you for her death. Shuuhei kept his promise as best as he could. But he couldn't handle it. Threw your eyes i watched as he struggled to keep his urge from killing you at bay. It was like that for weeks. Until the clan was found and attacked by konoha-nin that is. He decided that could be his way out. **_

_"When he gave me up to konoha-nin?" _ I asked knowing that was the answer.

_**Yes. Giving you to them gave him his way out. So that he could keep his promise without-**_

_"Killing me." _ I finished for her. Sorrow welled up in my chest. But it was quickly overwhelmed by anger and betrayal. "_So now what does he want from me? From us? How did he find out that you were inside of me when even i didn't know?" _

_**To be honest im not sure how he found out. As far as your brother was concerned i died along with your mother. **__**That is until you faught ino when you were a genin. Thats when he made his first appearance. **_

A scowl crossed my face and i closed my eyes in thought. Then i looked back at usagi. _"Thats impossible i would have remembered shuuhei-" _

My mouth snapped shut as i clutched my head. A blinding pain washed threw my head. Like some one drove a kunai threw my skull. But just as quickly as it came it went. As i rubbed my temples i cracked open my eyes looking down at my feet. My eyes flew open as the ground under my feet began to fall away. Heart racing my gaze shot up as i looked for a place to run. But there wasn't the ground gave out from all directions. I began to panic my gaze flicked to usagi. She wasn't reacting. _Why the hell is she so calm! _The ground around her feet crumbled away. "_Usagi no-" _My shout died in my throat as i realized she wasn't falling. No now she was just floating in the air. Staring at me like im an idiot. I swallowed and looked down. The ground crumbled and dropped beneath my feet. Like usagi nothing happened. I was just floating there.

"_Well a heads up would have been nice!" _She didn't respond just stood there with a shit eating grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. _Yup definitely a demon! _Then all around us the atmosphere changed. Pictures of my life raced all around us. Until it slowed down on particular scene. In 3D and surround sound i watched as a 12 year old me fought ino yamanaka again. _"What the hell is this?" _I asked still annoyed.

_**When your brother released the seal. It released your memories that he suppressed as well. Your remembering the first time the two of you met. **_

I stared at her for a moment not sure if i wanted to watch. But that was childish i new. So i focused my attention on the show in front of me. I watched the 12 year old version of myself fighting off ino as she attempted her mind transfer jutsu. For a moment it appeared that she had me before she was thrown back to her body that is. _Holy shit thats it! _

I turned my attention back to usagi. "_That was you wasn't it? I remember now you helped me push her out." _

_**Yes with good reason. The last thing i needed was for the blonde to start screaming of a demon. However the fact that you were able to hold off a jutsu like that didn't go unnoticed by all. Shuuhei was there that day watching as well. I think thats how he found out i was still alive but im not sure. **_

Skepticism was written all over her face. I was about ask another question when the next scene began. It was the night i tried to stop sasuke. "Thank you" he said. Those words echoed threw me again. I turned away not wanting to watch as he knocked me out and left me behind on that bench. But turning away didn't matter. Even under my feet the scene played before my eyes. So i just decided to close them.

_**Sakura? **_

I glanced up at usagi. A grim look on her face.

_**You need to watch this. **_

I huffed out an angry breath before turning my gaze back to the scene. My eyes went wide at what i was watching and at the same time remembering.

My 12 year old self laid on that bench alone. But not as alone as i had always believed. A younger version of shuuhei stood over my still form. He watched me for a moment. Before lifting my head and sitting down. Laying my head in his lap. He laid a chakra lace hand on my forehead. My youngerself groaned before opening her eyes. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up and faced the strange nin. "Who are you?" she said with anger. _Wow my voice was really high pitched back then. _ A smirk crossed shuuheis face. "I'm your brother." My 12 year old eyes went wide. While her body went stiff. Her response or rather my response was the same as what i now remembered.

"What the fuck!"

_**Authors Note:**__** Hey guys sorry it took so long. This chapter was kind of a pain. XP!!! So stay tuned to find out what happens next. The next chapter will reveal a few more secrets. And will also lead to more conflict. I plan to keep throwing twists and turns. Hoping to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. Im also hoping to get a few more readers. So PLEASE leave me some good reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I'll update again soon.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**PLEASE READ Authors Note:**__** All right just so you don't get confused the FIRST part of this chapter will be the flash back. It will start were the previous chapter left off. **_

_**Flash back: **_

"What the fuck!" I nearly shouted at the strange nin. _What kind of crack is this guy on? _ I thought with a scowl.

_** Sakura be careful this guy is dangerous! **_Said my 'inner self'. _How would you know? _I asked quizzically. My 'inner self' put her hands on her hips and glared in my minds eye. _**Sakura just shut the fuck up and get the hell away from him! Im telling you this guy is bad news. I'll explain later for now just run! **_

I snapped back to reality at the sound of someone clearing their throat. My eyes traveled back to the man seated on the bench in front of me. _He doesn't seem that dangerous._ I studied him for a moment. He had short blood red hair that reminded me of that sand-nin gaara we ran into. However this man was at least in his early twenties and was probably just over 6ft tall. He wore gear similar to an anbus. Which revealed a well defined body that contained very few scars. Which meant he was probably a really strong ninja. _Ninja? _My eyes flew to his forehead in search of his headband. _What? He has no headband? Then were is he- __**Sakura he has no village! Now quit gawking and start running! **__What is wrong with you? Its not like- _My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when i felt his chakra. My hackles raised as pure power crashed into me like a wave. A trimmer of fear ran down my spine at the prickly chakra that washed over my skin. Adrenaline began to pump threw my veins. The fight or flight syndrome began to overwhelm me. Not just because the feeling of his chakra was strange. Oh no its because i could sense that he had most of it locked away.

I was rooted to the spot. Frozen in fear. My eyes locked with his as he stood up. _Those eyes? Why do i know those eyes? _ Emerald deeper than my own looked straight back at me. His eyes held many mixed emotions. _Sorrow? Thats strange? _I looked deeper and what i saw had me take a step back. _Rage? _There was an over whelming amount of suppressed rage. And i had the feeling it was aimed at me. I swallowed hard and aloud my anger to over ride my fear. _Thats it let the anger come. How dare he make false accusations like that! _Getting into my fighting stance. I put up as much fake bravado as possible before working on a plan of escape.

"Im sorry but i think you have me confused with someone else. Im an only child so-" I was cut off by his rich laughter. "Is that what they told you? Oh sakura there is so much we need to discuss.-" "There is nothing for us to discuss!" I shouted. "I think its best for you to leave now before i alert the hokage." I said while abruptly turning away and began to leave. I had only taken two steps when his next words rooted me to the spot. "Tell me sakura what does that voice in your head have to say?" _Shit! How the hell does he know about my 'inner self'? I've never told anyone! __**Sakura i told you i would explain later! Just run! **_ _Alright but- _ All thoughts in my head completely stopped when the strange nin some how appeared right in front of me. It was so sudden that a cry escaped my mouth as i fell and landed on my butt. Eyes wide and slack jawed i stared up at him in disbelief.

"Hhoww didd you do that?" The panic in my voice was clear even to me. The mans face was now simply a mask devoid of any emotion. "You have the ability to do it as well sakura." He said in a bored tone. _How does he know my name? _ As if reading my thoughts he answered. "Sakura is the name that _**our **_mother gave to you." "The fact that you know my name means nothing. You could have picked it up any-" "Why don't you ask _usagi_? If you don't believe me that is." I cocked an eyebrow at his statement. "I don't know anyone by that name-" "Oh but you do sakura. Why don't you just ask that little voice inside your head." He said with anger lacing his words. _What is he talking about?! _ My 'inner self' remained silent. _INNER?! _I mentally screamed. _**Im sorry sakura. **_

_ Sorry for what 'inner'? What the hell is going on?! _

_** Sakura my name is usagi! **_

My eyes went wide. "Then its true?" I whispered.

The strange nin crouched down in front of me. He didn't say anything just waited for me to work it all out on my own. Tears began to blur my vision. I wiped them away with the back of my wrist. Eyes still watering i looked into his dark green eyes. "Please?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure what i was asking for but apparently he did. He nodded his head and stood back up. And lent me a hand up. Guiding me back to that cold, empty bench. I didn't look up as i sat down. Keeping my eyes on the ground. Hoping this was some sort of nightmare brought on by sasuke knocking me out. "My name is shuuhei." My eyes traveled up to meet his. And i knew this was real. That this was no dream. It was a freaking nightmare.

_** Damn it sakura! Im sorry! But for fuck sake please get the hell away from him! **_

_ Why should i? _

_** Because sakura he is dangerous! He wants you dea-**_

_ Why should i lisen to anything you have to say! You've kept me in the dark for so long! _

_** Sakura i can explain- **_

_ No i've had enough! You had your chance to 'explain'! Now its his! _

_** But sakura-**_ I snapped my attention back to shuuhei. Completely shutting usagi out. I could hear her on the edge of my mind but i blocked her out. "Tell me!" I snapped. His dark eyes seemed to get darker at my demand. Some of that hate resurfaced in his eyes. But he nodded his head in understanding. "It started when our mother met your father."

_**Present Time**_

I watched as shuuhei finished explaining to my younger self. About how when the konoha nin came he simply gave me up. The unspoken words were clear though. He thought they would kill me and he didn't care. It was clear he blamed me for my mothers death. If usagi had stayed with her she would have lived. If i hadn't been born he would eventually been given usagi. I glanced over at usagi. She was still watching me. Our eyes locked for a moment and for that moment i could really feel her inner turmoil. "_That's all this was ab-" _ I didn't finish my sentence as my eyes flew back to the scene at hand. My 'brother' shuuhei had just placed his seal over me. Keeping usagi effectively locked out. And also keeping my true kekkei genkai hidden. Nearly causing my younger self to lose consciousness. My 12 year old self was biting her lip to keep from screaming and had her hands around her chest.

"When the time comes sakura you will be of use to me." Shuuhei said to my younger self. She looked back up at him threw tear filled eyes and nodded her head in understanding. He placed a chakra laced hand on her forehead effectively locking away her memory. _Or mine i guess i should say. _Then he did the exact same thing sasuke did knocked me out and laid me on that damned fucking bench!

The flashback finished and once again everything bled back to white. I could still feel usagis heated gaze on me. _"I can't believe i was so? So? Hell theres not even a word for it! How could i just sit there and agree to help him! Gods was i so hung over sasuke that i just gave the hell up!" _

_** Sakura you were young and that was a lot for anyone to take in. So quit your bitchn and help me figure out what the hell we're going to do about this! **_

Usagi was right. I could bitch and moan about it later._ My brother is my enemy. He threatens to hurt the things i hold so close. And i'll be damned if i let anyone so much as try. So there for he needs to die. _I new i should of felt remorse or something but i didn't. This man wanted me dead. If the konha nin hadn't taken me that day i would be.

_** Well at least we agree on the same thing! **_Usagi said with a smirk. I just glared at her. _**What? Did you already forget that we are in your mind. And everything you say i can hear. **_

_ "You know i think i liked it better when you couldn't speak!" _I responded with a smirk of my own. She huffed and ran a hand threw her long hair. Which diverted my attention to her wolf ears again. When she first appeared i didn't think anything of it. Now ? _"Is it just a coincidence that you look like a wolf?" _

_** Not really this is my true form. When you were younger i kept myself hidden by looking like you as your alter ego. But like all demons i have a beast form as well. My beast form is.. Well.. Maybe i should just show you. **_ The room got smaller as she emerged in her beast form. She was as large as any of the tailed beast. However none of them could compare to her striking form. Silver fur covered her from head to toe. One long tail swished lazily behind her. Eyes that reminded me of the harvest moon yellow. My eyes traveled to her forehead were a her fur color changed and took the shape of a violet crescent moon. She smiled a wolfish smile. _My my my grandma what big teeth you have! _ She chuckled at my thought. _**Although its possible that when you first ran into the cubs you subconsciously connected us? My being a wolf demon and them being wolves with demon blood. Somehow i think you were trying to fill in the gaps. I believe-**_

_ "Usagi?" _I hesitated not meaning to cut her off. But a thought just accured to me. She cocked her massive wolf head to the side. _"How did my brothe- I mean shuuhei find out that i was still alive?" _

She sat down on her hind quarters. Then stared at her front paws as if they new the answer. Finally she looked back at me. _**I'm not sure? Maybe he just got curious to see if the leaf village kept you alive? **_

Some how i really doubted that. And looking at usagi i'd say she didn't either. _"Something tells me we're missing something? I just can't quite figure out what." _ I said with a sigh. Usagi shrugged her massive shoulders.

_ "Usagi what is it that my brother wants from you? Is it just the fact your a demon? _

_** No sakura it s more than just what i am its who- SAKURA! **_ I heard usagi shout as i hit the floor. My head felt like one of deidaras clay birds went off inside of it. I cradled my head in my hands. I felt usagi place her hands over mine. She must have changed back the moment i hit the floor. _"Usagi? Wwwhatss happening?" _I managed to ask. My vision swam as i tried to make eye contact with her. So i just shut them. _**Its your boys. They are trying to reach you threw your blood ties to them. **_As if on cue a howl reverberated threw out the walls. I new that howl anywhere it was kurais. Then i heard hikaris howl join in with kurais. It made my blood sing. Calling me to them. I opened my eyes to see the room begin to contort and go in and out of focus. Usagi gripped my shoulders. My gaze locked with hers.

_** Sakura im sorry but they are pulling you back. Subconsciously you are responding to them. Which means i cannot keep you here. You have to go back. **_ She looked torn. Her eyes clouded with guilt and sorrow. _**I'm sorry.**_ She whispered while not meeting my eyes. _**Sakura when you wake up it will be painful. Theres only so much i can do right now in order to keep my existence a secret. **_Her eyes traveled back to mine. _**We cannot have the akatsuki finding out about me. The last thing we need is for them to turn on you. **_ _**Im sorr- **_

_ "It's ok." _I said threw clenched teeth. My vision was beginning to fade. _**SAKURA!- **_ Then the world i was in shattered. Like millions of facets falling all around me. Before i made a crash landing back into reality....

_ It hurts! _ "AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" I screamed as my eyes snapped open. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Someone screamed as i began to flail about. Trying to put out the fire that seemed to be consuming me. _My skin! It feels like im on fire! _"Make it stop!" I shouted. My eyes remained close as i tried to grit my teeth against the pain. My eyes went wide as two separate sets of hands began to try and hold me down. I bared my teeth and snarled. "Sakura-chan please hold still un!" I didn't lisen. The wolf blood running threw my veins growled along with me. My thrashing increased as my control began to slip. I continued to snap at diedara and kenpachi.

_**Diedaras POV **_

"I can't hold her! She's to strong yeah!" I said to kenpachi. Sakura was flailing about as if she was burning. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. _What is causing all this pain un? _ I looked down at her face. It was contorted in pain. But there was something else as well. I looked were my hands were holding her wrists and realize that her persperation seemed strange. _SHIT! I know what this is! _"Kenpachi was she stabbed with _silver_?" Kenpachi was holding her legs down. His eyes met mine. "He didn't just stab her with it. He used a syringe to inject liquid silver directly into her blood stream!" "Holy fuck un." Was my slack jawed response. Kenpachi nodded his head in agreement. "If it was anyone other then sakura. I'd say they wouldn't have a chance in hell. Silver is deadly to the demon wolf packs. If we can calm her the fuck down she can beat this." Said kenpachi. His eyes shifted to kurai and hikari. They didn't even look at him. Their eyes were glued to their mistress.

"Shit" I said loudly as i was thrown off by sakura. My head smacked against the far wall. Ignoring the pain i got back on my feet and ran back to the bed. Only to see sakura in a crouch position. I searched for kenpachi. He was against the opposite wall. My eyes jumped back to sakura. Her teeth had become sharp and her fingers were tipped with claws. Another growl rolled from her chest. She began to size kenpachi up for an attack. "What the hell is she doing un?" I asked keeping perfectly still. Kenpachi mirrored me and stood still as well. "Its a defense mechanism. The wolf half of her doesn't recognize us as friend or foe in her injured state. She just knows she must protect herself. Shit-" He didn't finish as sakura took her chance to attack.

Two things happened at once. First mid air kurai intercepted sakura. Causing both of them to crash to the floor. Second hikari had come around the bed and had frozen sakuras wrists and ankles to the floor. In a matter of seconds with shackles made of thick ice. But they would not hold for long. Kenpachi and i came to help them only to have both wolves turn and growl at us. I didn't understand but it seemed kenpachi did. He nodded for me to back off. I hesitated but eventually took a few steps back. Kurai watched me for a second before turning back to his alpha. He walked over to her thrashing body. Setting his massive paws on both sides of her body. Sakura snapped at him but he didn't waver. Hikari walked up to her as well. Both of their faces over hers. And together they touched sakura with their noses and whined. A high pitch keening noise that sounded like a plea. Their chakra began to flow over her in what i presume was a soothing manner. Letting her know she was safe. Sakura went still as she took it all in. Her breathing became steadier while her claws and fangs reseeded. The ice keeping her at bay disappeared. And my heart took an irregular beat at the sound of her voice. "Kuria" She breathed as she touched his face.

_**Normal POV **_

_ KILLTHEM!!! They are a threat to us! MUST KILL!!! _ The voice screamed to me. I was about to kill the threat before me when i realized who it was. _Kurai? Hikari? Their calling for me-KILLTHEM! _I fought my instinct to attack. _No they are my pack! I have to regain control. AAAAhhh! It hurts! _It took everything i had left to calm the wolf prowling around inside my soul. The pain was still there but i could feel my boys soothing chakras. They were giving me strength.

I blinked a few times before kurais face finally came into focus. "Kurai" I said as i touched his face. His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch. Then hikari nuzzled the side of my head. Pain stabbed threw me and my hand dropped to my stomach. My boys whimpered. Gently i pushed them away. "I'll be alright." I said with a shaky breath. Kenpachi and deidara came forward and crouched down next to me. Diedaras hands hovered over me as if he thought i would shatter from his touch. "Sakura are you... Are you alright un?" He asked with hesitancy. Even threw the pain that had me cracking a small smile. "Yeah dei-kun im just freaking dandy." I said with a shaky laugh. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah she'll live." He said faking annoyance. Shaking his head he lifted me up and placed me back on the bed. Hikari sat on my left while kurai sat on my right.

"Would one of you remove my clothes?" Deidaras eyes went wide. "What the hell un?" "Calm down dei-kun i need to remove the silver from my body. And the only way to do that is to expell it from my skin. So id rather not have my clothes soaked in silver. Other wise i'll have to go back to the base practically nude!" I said with annoyance. My body still hurt like the blazes but it wasn't as bad now that my boys were lending me their power. Kenpachi helped me into a sitting position. I glanced at diedara to see that his face held a rather deep flush. Head down and eyes on the floor he walked over to give ken-chan a hand. Kenpachi unzipped my top and gently slipped it over my shoulders. While diedara kept me balanced with a hand on my back. A long time ago. When i was a genin i would have died from embarrassment. But now in a twisted sort of way it was strangely erotic. Two handsome well fit men undressing me. _Yeah except for all the pain at the moment! _ My shorts slipped off and i was now left in my panties and bindings. Ken-chan didn't hesitate when he removed those either. Kenpachi got up to lay my clothes on a nearby dresser and then sat back down on the edge of the bed. Deidara stayed next to me. I could feel his eyes on me and for some reason i new his face was 10 shades of red.

Keeping my eyes shut i began to focus on my chakra. My chakra located every individual molecule of that blasted silver. And slowly i began to push it out threw my pores. At some point in time some one got a bowl of water. I felt deidara wipe away what was being expelled threw my skin. It was a painful and tiring process. It took me nearly three hours to get rid of it all. And by the time i was done my chakra was at a critical level and i was beyond exhausted. Slowly my mind drifted back off into that blissful state of wonderful unconsciousness. _Usagi...... _

_**Authors Note:**** REVIEWS PLEASE!! Hope you guys like this chapter. Im already working on the next one. I'll update again soon. Peace out! ;**P  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Team 7**_

_**Narutos POV**_

_Sakura-chan... _

"Naruto?"

_Where are you sakura-chan? _

"Naruto!"

_I won't give up till your back were you belong sakura-chan believe it! _

"NARUTO!!!!!" The hokages shout finally broke my train of thought. Scratching the back of my head i say, "Sorry granny stunade. I was just thinking about sakura-chan."

Stunades scowl softens at the mention of sakuras name. "Naruto if you would listen this mission is to retrieve sakura." She says while huffing out an iritated sigh. My heart begins to race at the mention of her name. _Did they find her?_

Stunade remains standing and places her palms on her desk. "I received word this morning from the kazakage that sakura was in suna late afternoon yesterday."

"What use is this information to us now? Sakura is probably long gone." Came sasukes cutting voice.

"Teme! Shut up! We can still go after her-" "I agree with sasugay on this one dickless. We would have no chance in catching her now."

"SAI!!!-" "Enough all of you! Idiots!" The hokage shouted her eye twitched with annoyance. "Let the hokage speak." Chimed in yamato. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Stunade glared at me. I made a zipper motion over my mouth. She rolled her eyes but continued. "A battle broke out between sakura and an unknown shinobi. By the time suna shinobi got there it was over. The unknown ninja was long gone and sakura had disappeared. What they did find though was a destroyed pub and one dead shinobi. He was not from suna. He was a missing-nin from iwa. Though they could only tell because of the head band. When they found him he was ripped limb from limb."

"So what happened to my sakura-chan?" I ask loosing my patence. I was going crazy wanting to know what happened to sakura-chan. Stunades eyes met mine. My gut clenched stunades gaze looked torn.

"Gaara thinks sakura may have been killed." She said softly. Her voice full of regret and pain. My body began to shake and my hands balled into fists at my sides.

"No!" I said threw clenched teeth. The tension in the room climbed.

"Naruto i didn't say she was but we can't rule it out. Gaara and sakura became very close. He could tell that most of the blood he found was hers."

"How could he tell?" asked yamato.

"Gaara may no longer have a demon in him. But gaaras always had a 'way' with blood. The same way me or naruto could tell by the scent." Kakashi answered.

"NO! It can't be true! Sakura-chan wouldn't die so easely. No shes still alive believe it!"

The smile stunade gave me didn't quite reach her eyes. "I don't believe she's dead either naruto. Thats why im sending all five of you on this mission." She hands the mission scroll over to kakashi then continues. "According to a team that returned to suna this morning. Sakura and the other akatsuki member with her are heading northwest. With sakura being injured their pace will have slowed down. Which means they will be heading threw fire country by tomorrow. You are to intercept them and bring sakura back!"

Looks of understanding and determination spread threw out the room.

"Kakashi you will be leading this mission. But there is to be two seperate teams. I've already spoken with shikamaru and hinata. They will be meeting you at the gates in one hour. Dismissed!"

_I'm coming sakura-chan! You better not be dead!_

_**Diedaras POV**_

The sun was high in the sky as we made our way threw the valley of the end. I glance to my companions running beside me. Kenpachi was carrying sakura who has yet to regain consciousness. What she went threw last night would have killed most shinobi. Now she lies limply in kenpachis grip. Her skin seems way to pale for my liking. Her breathing seems shallow as well.

"She'll be alright." Came kenpachis gruff voice. My gaze travels from her face to his. His eyes are focused ahead of us and his face is devoid of emotion.

"Was it wise to move her so soon un?" He turns his head towards me. "What choice did we have? Suna was already aware of our presents. By now they will have informed konoha. Konoha will send a team out to retrieve sakura again. The best chance we have is to head back to cloud and lay low."

My eyes rest on sakuras face for a moment. Sweat trails down her face as she still fights against the pain. I know kenpachi is right. But there's a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I turn my attention to the wolves. Hikari and kurai both make frequent glances at sakura. Both wolves seem just as anctious as we are.

_I know kenpachi and the wolves don't want sakura out of there sight. But it might be easier if i go ahead and fly with sakura back to cloud. _

"Kenpachi maybe i should- grrrrrrr" Im interrupted by a low growl. Both hikari and kurai are growling with their eyes fixed straight ahead of us. We all come to a stop. Both the wolves ears lay flat against their heads. Teeth bared and hackles raised they give out another low growl to the west.

"Shit!" I say under my breath. I was so caught up in thinking about sakura that i didn't even feel them. Several chakras head our way. I look over at kenpachi his jaw is set. And his hold on sakura tightens. He seems just as pissed that we didn't feel them sooner. Then something catches his attention in the opposite direction.

"Bloody hell they've split up into two teams!" Kenpachi says threw clenched teeth.

"Lets take to the sky then yeah. It may be are-" "That won't work they're to close to are position. It's not safe to get sakura up into the air while shes still unconscious. Besides im pretty sure one of them is air born already."

"How can you tell un?"

"The chakra signature is higher up than the others. And i only know of one shinobi in the leaf village that can fly."

"That would mean more than likely we're up against the kyuubi containers team yeah." He nods in agreement with me.

"Even if we fly that naruto kid is persistent. We're going to have to fight!" He says with a wicked grin on his face.

"Fine with me! But what about sakura un?" I ask tightly. Except its not kenpachi who answers me.

"What about me?"

_**Sakuras POV**_

_"Even if we fly that naruto kid is persistent. We're going to have to fight!" _ I heard kenpachi growl threw the thick fog of unconsciousness. I can hear the soft tickling of the bells in his hair. Ken-chans scent swirls around me making me feel safe and calm. Though i could feel the tension in his body. It beckoned me to wake up because if he was tense something was wrong. It took me a minute to crack open my eyes. The bright sun seemed to burn my retinas. I licked my dry lips and squinted up at kenpachi. His shoulders were tense and his jaw was set. But a nasty grin played across his face. That grin could only mean one thing. _Someones going to die..._ _Whats going on? _ _**It looks like we're about to engage in battle. **_

"Fine with me! But what about sakura un?" Came deidaras voice. His tone lets me know hes angry.

My eyes flicked to deidara. He is just as tense as kenpachi. I swallow trying to find my voice.

"What about me?" My voice sounds like crap. But it gets the job done. Four sets of eyes are now fixed on me. Deidaras the first to speak.

"Are you all right sakura-chan un?" He asks while walking up and standing in front of me. He moves some of the stray hair out of my eyes.

"I feel like shit dei-kun. Now what about me?" Annoyance clear in my voice. I feel kenpachis laughter rumble threw his chest. While deidara roles his eyes.

"Your old team is close-" Deidara doesn't finish. Instead he and the wolves make a defensive circle around me. I feel kenpachis hold on me tighten. I grab a hand full of kenpachis shirt and look up at him. ''Ken-chan whats going on?" I sound small even to my ears. He glances down at me for a moment. "Your old team has come back for round two." He says before his eyes focus on something else.

I try my best to turn my head. But the moment i do the throbbing behind my eyes turns kunai sharp. I close my eyes against the pain and lean into kenpachi. _Usagi...._

_**Naruto's POV **_

"Naruto calm down. You need to have clear head."

"I understand kaki-sensai." I say turning towards my sensai. "Kakashi sensai why did stunade send shikamaru and hinata?"

"Shikamaru is good with strategical planning. And i believe shes hoping hinatas byakugan will give us a little more warning for those wolves. We don't really know what they're capable of. But if sakuras hurt they'll be that much more dangerous. She is their alpha."

_"So whats the plan then hatake?" _ Yamato asks over the com link.

Kakashi taps his ear peice. "By now they realize we've split up into two groups. So you, hinata and shikamaru will come up behind them. While naruto, sasuke, sai and myself will face them head on. Yamato your team will hang back and get a read on the situation. Shikamaru if sakura is injured. You are to find away for us to take her without causing her more harm. Hinata your main focus is reading those wolves. As well as that mist-nin. His chakra seemed strange to me. No one is to attack until i say so!" At this kakashi raises his one visible eyebrow to me. I role my eyes and nod my head.

_"Hatake we're coming up on the clearing." _ Comes yamatos voice threw the com. Kakashi touches the head piece again. "Understood we're coming up on it as well. We're about to get a visual." Kakashi and i both look up at sai.

"Sai what do you see from up there?" I ask as we continue to race threw the trees to the clearing. Sai rides on the back of the ink bird up ahead of us.

Sai slows down for us. "Their waiting for us in the clearing." He shouts. "Do you see sakua-chan?" I shout back. Sai raises the bird higher and shadows his eyes with a hand to see better. I watch him closely for any sign of trouble. It looks like hes having a hard time seeing. Then his hand drops and he just stares.

"Sai?" I shout. Hes starring at something and not responding. I pick up the pace and search for sakuras chakra. But i don't feel it. My eyes widen. _I should be able to feel her chakra but i can't! _ Anger and sadness begin to grab hold of me. "Sakura-chan!" I shout and pick up speed.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Kakashi yells. I turn to look at him. "Kakashi i can't feel her chakra! I can feel the others but not sakuras!" My voice has gone shrill.

All of us pickup speed and make a dead run threw the last of the foliage. Once we come to the clearing kakashi holds up his hand bringing us all to a stop. Only a few yards away the two male akatsuki stand. Along with those two over grown pups. But my eyes aren't focused on them.

"Sakura-chan?" My whisper is lost in the wind. The mist-nin holds sakura-chan. "Sakura-CHAN!" She doesn't move when i shout her name. I can see and smell it from here. Shes covered in dried blood. Her eyes are shut tight and shes breathing rather hard as she clutches the mist-nins shirt. Sweat covers her brow and her skin seems pale.

I take a step forward only to be stopped by a hand on my chest. I glance up to see sasuke holding me back. He isn't looking at me though. Then kakashi sensai steps up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath and turn back to the akatsuki.

"Is sakura alright?" Kakashi sensai asks. I can here the surpressed anger in his voice. Its taking him just as much control as it is me.

The mist-nin tightens his hold on sakura-chan. The iwa missing-nin answers, "sakura-_chan _is alright yeah."

Anger swirls threw me. _Sakura-chan? _ I grit my teeth and flex my hands. "Give me back _my _sakura-chan!"

I could see yamatos team come to a halt a few yards behind the akatsuki. The black wolf changed his position to face yamatos team. Giving them a low menacing growl of warning. The blonde one that i know recognize as diedara glances back at the other team. When he turns back a grin spreads across his face.

"Sorry i must decline yeah." He sneers as he sticks a hand into his clay pouch. Instinctively i draw a few kunai.

"Art is a bang yeah!" He shouts followed by a small explosion. He rises up from the smoke on the back of a clay bird. That smoke gave way to opportunity for the mist-nin. He moved several yards back and to the left so that now they faced both our teams head on.

Several small birds are released from the mouth of the larger one. "Shit! Everyone move!" I hear kakashi senai yell. At the same time i hear, "Katsu!". The bombs explode as one. Lucky for us the blast wasn't very big. Dirt and debre rain down around us. Quickly i make a sweep of the area to see if my teams alright. The only one i don't spot is kakashi. That is until he comes up from under ground behind me.

"Naruto you alright?"

"Yeah", i say with a grunt.

" _Troublesome. Hatake we can't get close to sakura with that psycho blonde constantly throwing bombs at us!" _ Comes shikamarus annoyed voice over the com. Kakashi taps his ear piece. "Sai keep the blonde akatsuki busy. Yamato he may need your help."

_"Copy that." _Said yamato.

_"Ssensai the wolves. There chakka is flaring." _ Came hinatas small voice. Instantly we all look towards the wolves. Both of them still stand between us and sakura. My gaze darts between the two wolves. Their chakra is menacing.

_"Their chakra is mmamassive!" _Came hinatas voice again. "Kakashi sensai their chakra feels like the tailed beasts." Kakashi nods his head in responce.

"Naruto make sure to stay in control. The demon blood in them may call out the beast in you." Kakashi states while lifting up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. A smirk forms under his mask. "Now lets go take back sakura-chan hmmm?"

"Then lets go!" I reply with excitement.

"Dobe. Look!" Sasuke says nodding his head in the direction of the akatsuki.

"What?" I say turning towards them. My gaze immediately zeros in on sakura-chan. Shes no longer has her eyes closed. Slowly her gaze sweeps over everyone else and comes to rest on me. Our eyes lock even from this distance i can see the clash of emotions. Her lips move barely a whisper carried on the wind. "Naruto"

"Sakura-chan!" I shout as a take off at a dead run.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi sensai shouts after me. _Sorry kaki-sensai. Screw the orders i have to get to sakura-chan! _

_**Normal POV**_

I didn't mean to say it. But his name passed my lips before i could take it back. Narutos jaw clenched calling his name had been a stupid thing to do.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashis words fell on deaf ears as naruto ran straight for me. In a flurry of motion the battle began.

A dense fog rolled threw the valley of the end. I watched as naruto cursed and came to a halt. The fog i new was coming from hikari. My gaze searched for his white coat. The fog becoming so thick that i couldn't see him. But i could still smell him. That would be all i need to locate him.

_Shit! _

_**Sakura you better get up. Otherwise with out their alphas restraint they just might kill everyone! **_

"Damn it all to hell!" Jaw clenched, biting back the ache that still ran threw out my body. I began trying to wiggle my way loose from kenpachis grip. His arms flexed at my movement. His hold on me shifted and tightened. Annoyance burning threw me. Crossing my arms i glared up at my companion.

"Kenpachi! Release me!"

The muscle in his jaw ticked. "Devil woman your in no condition to fight!"

The idiot didn't even look at me as he spoke. He focus remained on those in front of us. Or at least tried.

"Kenpachi i'll be alright your going to have to trust me. My boys need me!" I said grabbing the front of his shirt and forcing him to look down. With the anger that burned threw me. My eyes now held wolf gold in them. Understanding dawned on him and reluctantly he set me on my feet.

"Don't over do it!" He said our eyes still locked.

"Understood" , I said shifting my gaze to were hikaris sent came from. Swiftly i shifted right next to hikari. Hikari looked up at me. His eirry blue eyes glowed in the dense fog. I placed a reassuring hand on his head and like that the fog completely disappeared.

_**Sakura we need to end this quickly.**_

Confusion was evident on narutos face. While a smirk found its way to my lips.

"I warned you naruto. That the next time we fought i would let my wolves play!" As if on cue kurai came and stood on my right. I could feel the excitement rolling off my boys. Together they bared their teeth as if in some sort of twisted smile.

_**AUthors Note Please Read: **__**Sorry guys. I didn't mean to take so long to update. But i was in the process of moving and things just t**_**_ook a lot longer than i had planned. I know this chapter is like uber short but im already working on the next one. So it shouldn't be long till i update again. Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think. Im not sure im going to continue this story. So please if you want me to continue this story let me know! I will update again as soon as possible. Later : )  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Itachis POV**_

"Well that was a big fucking waste of time!", growled kisame.

"Hn" I agreed with him. We found no sign of this shuuhei character in wave country. "It would appear that our spy lied to us." I responded not even bothering to look at kisame. One thing was for sure though. _Our spy is a dead man. _

"Yeah! Then he sent us on a wild goose chase! What was the point in that?" Kisame asked looking for a response from me. I didn't have one i was still filtering out possible answers. However my attention was diverted from my thoughts. At the feeling of several flaring chakras straight ahead of us. I stopped on one of the branches and felt for the other chakras.

"Whats wrong?" Kisame asked stopping just in front of me. My gaze traveled to the shark-nin. I motioned with my head directly in front of us. He was about to ask me another question when he felt it. His eyes traveled in the direction we were heading. I filtered the different chakras threw my senses until i knew exactly who it was. Apparently so did kisame.

"Its the kyuubi containers team. Hey wasn't sakura with kenpachi?" My eyes narrowed. Kisame was right. Sakura had been with kenpachi. _Then were is sakura? _

With out saying anything i headed in that direction. Kisame quickly fallowed.

_Sakura...._

_**Normal POV**_

"I warned you naruto. That the next time we fought i would let my wolves play!" As if on cue kurai came and stood on my right. I could feel the excitement rolling off my boys. Together they bared their teeth as if in some sort of twisted smile.

"Why the confused look naruto? I did warn you." The anger in my tone covered the pain i still felt. The wound in my chest still hadn't completely closed.

"Haruno why is your chakra present now?" I turned my attention to sasuke. He came to a stop beside naruto. A small chuckle escaped from me.

"Oh how rude of me. I neglected to introduce you to my companion the last time we met." Sarcasm dripping from my every word. With out a word kenpachi came and stood right behind me. I smirked at the confusion that once again colored their expressions.

"This is kenpachi. Lets just say his gift is a bit more complex." Sasuke looked from me to kenpachi trying to figure it out. But there was only one person here that could truly get a read on it. Which to my delight didn't take long. My ears caught the low whisper. "Byakugan!"

I spotted hinata to my right. Her byakugan activated. My lips twitched into a smile at hinatas stunned expression.

"What is it hinata?" Yamato asked from his place right next to her. I gave hinata a nasty smile. She swallowed hard before responding. Her shock filled gaze never leaving mine.

"Itsss him." She said in a small voice. "What?" Asked both yamato and kakashi. All attention was on hinata now. Again hinata swallowed, "Its him! His chakra! Its mmmassive like the wolves. But his is being held back by that patch on his right eye. Though its still strong enough to envelope the chakra of some one standing in his presences."

I felt kenpachis amusement behind me. His face no doubt had a crazed look about it at this point. Laughter rumbled threw him causing everyone to focus on me and my partner. I glanced up to the sky were deidara had already engaged in a fight against sai. My gaze sought out naruto next. Kunai at the ready in front of him. Our gazes locked. In the depths of his blue eyes i could see the pain i was causing him. No longer was i sure if all the pain i felt in my chest came from my wound.

_**Sakura?... **_

And thats all it took. "Naruto lets play!" I said unclasping my cloak. As the cloak fell away. I felt every ones shock which caused me to laugh. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Is that the contract?" Anger evident in his voice. I nodded my head not taking my eyes off of naruto. Sadness swept threw him at the sight of my scars. But that sadness gave way to anger which was directed at my boys. I didn't give him the chance to attack instead i moved first. Shifting right between naruto and sasuke. I had called out my scythe. It sang threw the air as i twirled it around. Naruto and sasuke barely had enough time to move. Both jumped back at the same time just missing the blade. Howls of excitement charged the air as my boys joined in.

"Chidori!" Sasukes chidori was blocked by kenpachi landing next to me. Stopping the chidori with an overwhelming amount of chakra. While ken-chan fought with sasuke i turned my attention to naruto.

"Sakura-chan please stop this." A small part of me ached to go back with naruto. But i knew i couldn't turn my back on what i had started. No. Konoha had started this and i would finish it. I shifted again behind naruto bringing the blade down. A log split in two a substitution jutsu. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I was now surrounded by several narutos.

I dodged several oncoming naruto hits. Destroying many of them in the process. Awareness teased my senses. I moved out of the way just in time as kakashi was thrown into the fray. He managed to take out a few narutos for me. Hikari ran past me after my old sensai. I got a glimpse of kurai just before naruto came at me again.

"You might want to tell yamato that thats a bad idea." I said inclining my head in yamatos direction. Naruto and i both looked over at yamato. He was facing off against kurai. Kurai growled as yamato finished his hand seals. Wood shot up from the ground creating a cage like dome that i couldn't see into. But i could sure as hell feel kurai. His anger made the hairs on my arms stand on end. The demon blood in him was surfacing. It called out to me and hikari. "You might want to tell yamato to run."

"What?-"

BANG!

The sheer force of kurais chakra burst threw the cage. Yamato was thrown back by the blast along with hinata and shikamaru. The wood splintered and broke as easily as a tooth pic. In the center what remained was a very pissed off wolf demon. Kurais eyes glowed that demonic red; while his fur coat was consumed by the black flame that covered his body. My wolf soul howled her excitement. Claws replaced my nails. Eyes wide naruto turned back to me. I gave him a grin full of fang. Drawing in my scythe. It crawled over my skin once again as a chain. I inhaled and sifted threw the scents in the air. My boys excitement was strong but there were other scents to. Fear! The scent of fear was the cause of their excitement as well as my own. My eyes opened as i took in the other smells. The air was also tinged with blood. That scent is what my wolf soul craved. But there was another scent that caught my attention. It road on the back of the wind. Making me hunger in a completely different way. My gaze left naruto for a moment to look to the west. My soul and i gave a howl of excitement. Before turning my attention back to naruto.

"We're about to have company." Narutos gaze moved from me in the direction i had be looking at. Leaving himself wide open. _Foolish.._

I pounced claws extended. "Naruto keep your eyes on the enemy."

_Itachi....._

_**Itachis POV**_

"The trees thin out up ahead." said kisame.

"Hn" My focus remained on the path a head of us. A moment ago sakuras chakra seemingly came out of no where. The feeling of her chakra had an unfamiliar sense of relief wash over me. But know that relief had vanished and was quickly replaced by an animalistic instinct to protect what is mine. Anger flared threw me as i felt the kyuubi containers chakra. The kyuubis chakra was leaking out from its container.

"I think the kid is having a hard time holding the fox back." His face pinched in what i assume was concern. I didn't answer just sped up the pace.

The moment we left the tree line. We immediately had to dodge out of the way at the sound of, "Katsu!"

BOOM!!!! The bomb went off destroying the area we just came out of. Along with missing its target as the ink bird flew back toward the field.

"Damn it! Deidara watch where you throw those damned things!" Kisame snarled shaking his fist at deidara as he flew over us.

"Why don't you watch where im throwing, yeah!" Came the bombers passing remark. I paid them no mind as my gaze instinctively sought out sakura. My eyes latched onto her just to the west of me. Anger flashed threw me again as i really looked at her. Her skin seemed ghost white. A striking contrast to the blood that ran down her abdomen. Sweat gleamed from her skin while her breath came in small pants.

"Itachi!" My eyes narrowed at the sound of my foolish little brothers voice.

"I don't have time to dance with you foolish little brother." I said while dodging his attack.

"This time i will kill you itachi!" "Your beginning to sound like a broken record little brother. Sasuke the fox boy is losing his control on the kyuubi." My words went unheeded as the chidori appeared in his palm. Dodging his attacks were easy. However hatake came behind me and was now working with sasuke. My gaze flicked to sakura. Her and the kyuubi were nose to nose. And the boy was now cloaked in the red chakra.

_Shit!_

_**Normal POV**_

The scent in the air told me itachi and kisame were close. My gaze naturally swept the tree line. Looking for the man that made my soul hunger in a way that was all animal. The moment passed as i moved out of narutos range of attack.

I was getting slow. I could feel it. The exhaustion i felt was almost like a weight on my body. The pain in my body was beginning to flare up.

_**Sakura pay attention! **_

_Shit! _

My eyes widened slightly as naruto lept threw the clone i had just destroyed. I spun mid air out of the way but not fast enough. Narutos claws raked across my chest opening the wound that hadn't yet closed. My nostrils flared at the scent of my own blood. A growl reverberated threw my chest. My wolf soul howled. Clawing at my mind to be let loose. I took a deep breath to try and regain some control. But it was of little use as i moved out of the way of another attack.

_**Sakura all this demonic chakra in the air is calling to the kyuubi! I can feel him surfacing. The boy will not be able to hold him back much longer! **_

_I already new that the claws kind of gave it away! _

A howl tore threw the air. I spotted hikari and kurai running our way. No doubt they smelled my blood. Another howl of a different kind was heard. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The kyuubi cloak was taking over naruto. His red eyes weren't on me they were on my boys.

"No!" I growled. But i was to late. Naruto charged after my boys. With the menacing sound of the kyuubis cry. I shifted right in front of him. Clasping and stopping his clawed hands with my own. I snarled at him. The kyuubi naruto snarled right back. My boys growled behind me.

"Stay back!" I said not turning to look at them. Our hands clasped the kyuubi and i pushed against each other. Nearly nose to nose at our proximity. The kyuubi howled and i spotted another tail wave behind him. The scent of burning flesh filled my lungs. The kuubis chakra burned my palms. His demonic chakra made my wolf half rip at my soul to be free of her restraints. In the back of my mind i new i should fight that feeling. That i should try and stop this. To keep the wolf locked away. But i couldn't he tried to attack my pack, my pups! The instinct to protect them over road my own self preservation. So i opened the cage door and let the wolf out!

_**Sakura! No! **_

_**Kenpachis POV **_

Power ripped threw the air. Causing everyone to stop and look towards sakura. The kyubbi container was on the verge of being consumed by the red chakra. Looking like a smaller version of the fox demon. My eyes flicked from him to sakura. She was fighting against her demon blood. Her and the boys hands were clasped pushing against each other with the force of their chakra. Sakuras feet dug into the earth as he slowly pushed her back. I was about to move when sakuras expression stopped me. The frown that had been on her face turned into a nasty smile. She pushed back from the kyuubi and got on all fours. A dark cloak of black chakra crawled across her skin. Her hair changed from its soft abnormal pink to pitch black. With eyes that glowed completely wolf gold. Rather than the mix of green and gold it normally took on. The dark chakra took the shape of a wolf. This was sakura the wolf sakura. The one that killed me.

Just as suddenly as the changes accured she moved. Her and the kyuubi fought tooth and claw. Flesh tore under claws and teeth but just as quickly closed. I realized this was dominance battle between to demons. And it would only end if one of them more than likely died. The fact that sakura only had half demon wolf blood worried me. The boy contained the entire kyuubi. Which posed the question. Would sakuras half demon blood stand a chance against a full demon?

Movement caught my attention on my right. The leaf nin that used the wood jutsu was now sitting on the ground. He was between four wood poles meditating it looked like. Then he stuck out his palm._ A seal? Must be the kyuubi containers. _

Sakuras snarl had me whirling back around. The kyuubi now had her pinned. Jaws close to her neck. Kurai and hikaris chakra flared next to the kyuubi. The kyuubi wailed as if in pain. Sakura turned her head to kurai and growled. The kyuubi stopped keening and focus back on sakura. _Why are you holding them back sakura?! _ _If they don't move to contain the kyuubi soon i will! _

Before i could move something strange happened. I shouted, "Sakura what are you doing?"

_**Normal POV **_

SLAM!! My back hit the ground. I growled as the kyuubi pinned my shoulders down. The growls of my pack filled my ears. The high pitched sound of the kyuubis wail hurt my ears. I instantly told kurai to back off knowing it had been him. My skin prickled with the closeness of the kyuubi. If not for my wolf cloak of chakra id be dead. _Kill him! The enemy! You are my enemy. You threatened my cubs! My pack! _

I snarled in the kyuubis face fighting to get free.

_**Sakura! Stop! **_

_If i stop now im dead! _

_**If you keep fighting you'll be dead to! **_

_Then help me out! _

_**If it comes down to it i will sakura! Sakura fight your other half! You need to submit to the kyuubi! **_

_What?! _

_**Damn it sakura just trust me! **_

I didn't that was the problem. Submission is not in my DNA. I was a dominant! A pack alpha it went against every fiber of my being. I looked up at the kyuubi narutos eyes. _Naruto..... _

My heart sank. I new she was right. I had to stop this. The only way i maybe able to come out of this alive was to submit like a good little wolf. I pushed back at my wolf soul. _NO! Must protect! Must kill! _

The thoughts whirled around me. _No go back in your cage! _ I mentally shouted at the snarling image of my wolf soul. _I am the alpha go back in your cage! _ I mentally slammed the cage shut. All to quickly i realized with out that demon chakra. The kyuubis chakra began to burn my skin were he touched me. I ignored the pain. Locking my gaze with the kyuubis. I did the very thing that went against my nature. I submitted. Keeping my gaze locked with his. I completely exposed my belly and faced my head away. Leaving my neck wide open.

"Sakura what are you doing?" i heard kenpachi shout. "Stay back!" I yelled with out moving. The kyubbi growled in my ear. I shivered as i felt the kyuubis claws run lightly down my side without cutting me. His nose touched my neck as he inhaled my scent. It took me a second to realize that his chakra know longer burned. He new i was submitting and clearly didn't see me as a human. A shuttering breath escaped me as his hot tongue slid up the side of my belly. Inhaling my scent as he went. Tasting the blood on my abdomen. My eyes locked with his again. This time i could see both naruto and the kyuubi. Naruto trying to resurface. The kyuubi watched me for a heart beat of a second. An odd look crossed the kyuubis face. Then he chuckled which sounded strange to my ears.

"Take care usagi." Came the deep voice of the kyuubi. My eyes went wide. "What?"

I didn't get an answer. The kyuubi completely retreated back inside naruto. Naruto shook with the effort to support himself. I noticed that narutos skin wasn't burned like it normally was after the kyuubi takes over. _Strange? _

But it was a fleeting thought as his deep blue eyes met mine. "Sakura-chan", he breathed before collapsing on top of me. Narutos head laid on my chest. Unconsciously i ran a hand threw his hair long blonde hair. A single tear ran down the side of my face. As i inhaled narutos familiar scent. The smell of home. A sad smile touched my lips. I could hear voices of people shouting at us running towards us. My boys faces appeared over mine. But i didn't really see them as once again darkness crept over me. "Gomen nasai....."

_Naruto-kun...._

_**Authors Note: **__**All right guys how was that? : ) Again sorry i know its short. Oh and if you didn't know 'gomen nasai' means 'im sorry' in japanese. Reviews please! I'll update again soon. Later**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: i promise you didn't miss a chapter!**_

"Sakura-chaaaannnnn...."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm ...." _ Go away. Must sleep just a little bit longer._

"Sakura-chan!"

I groaned not ready to open my eyes. Rolling over i dragged the pillow over my face.

_Just a little longer. _

"Come on sakura-chan?" My blonde team mate whined. My pillow was pulled from my face.

SMACK!!!!

"Owww! Sakura-chan that hurt!" , the idiot wailed. "Naruto! What have i told you about sneaking into my apartment!" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"But sakura-chan i knocked first. Honest i did. I only came in after you didn't get up." I looked up at naruto. The idiot was grinning from ear to ear. While his eyes swirled with mischeif. _Some how i doubt he even knocked._

Pain flared behind my eyes. I closed them and began to massage my temples. I felt the side of the bed give way under narutos weight as he sat down. One of his hands touched my forehead.

"Ne sakura-chan you ok?" I nodded my head while opening my eyes. The pain had subsided to a dull ache. "Yeah i've had this headache behind my eyes for a couple of days now."

Naruto stood up, "Then lets go see stunade baa-chan. Im sure she can cure it!" He said with a happy smile. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right naruto she'd cure it by deciding i should work on my day off! That's so not happening! _

"Naruto im fine. Im sure my headache has absolutely nothing to do with you screaming my name at...." I glanced at the clock on my dresser. "7:00 a.m. on my day off!" My words were laced with sarcasm and annoyance.

"But sakura-chan you promised you would train with us today." Naruto whined. _Us? _ I scowled, "And who is us? If i remember correctly i promised to train with _you_ naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Giving me a sheepish smile, "i kinda invited sasu-" "No!" Damn it all naruto knew how i felt about sasuke. The village blindly let him back in. Their all so foolish. _Why did he come back? There was no piont he hadn't killed itachi yet. _

_Itachi? _For some reason my chest tightened at the mention of his name. The pain behind my eyes flared for a moment. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before turning my attention back to my blonde team mate.

"Please sakura-chan?" Naruto asked giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I roled my eyes and huffed out a breath of surrender.

"Fine", i growled. I threw the blankets off my body. Then turned my gaze to the other side of my bed. "Come on boys lets..." I trailed off. The other side of the bed was empty. _Strange why did i think someone was here next to me... _

"Um sakura-chan?"

I touched the empty side of my bed. The sheets were cool to the touch. No body heat lingered on them. A sense of loss struck me. _I don't understand it feels like someone should be here with me. But thats crazy right? _ No what was crazy is that i actually expected someone to answer my thoughts.

"Sakura-chan?"

I quickly shook the feeling of loss and confusion away. Then turned back to naruto. His face mirrored the confusion i felt.

"You ok?", he asked softly.

"Its nothing naruto just..." I turned and glanced at the empty space once more. "....just talking to ghosts." Naruto pursed his lips. Concern shown in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Lets go", i quickly added while getting up. So that naruto wouldn't ask me what i had ment. Because in reality i wasn't sure myself.

_**Training feild: **_

"Chidori!!!"

"Rasengan!!!"

Naruto and sasuke charged each other. Both of their signature moves in hand. Without kakashi here i was designated baby sitter.

I jumped between them before they could kill each other. Slamming a chakra filled fist into the earth. The earth shook under my fist. Both boys instinctively moved back. Avoiding the pieces of earth that shot up into the air. The shifting under my feet stopped and i turned to glare at my idiot team mates.

"Idiots! What the hell?!" , i raged. Neither of them answered. Sasuke stood to my left. He stared at naruto with annoyance. I turned to naruto on my right. He scowled at the brooding uchiha. I let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand threw my hair.

"Why is it you two can't train without killing each other?"

"It's not my falt sakura-chan! He started it -" "Dobe i was simply pointing out how useless you can be at times-" "TEME!!!-" "Shut up! Both of you!" I shouted. I directed my glare at sasuke.

"And you! How dare you! How dare you say something so... so... idiotic! Naruto is more help than you'll ever be! At least he didn't ditch his team mates for a snake-nin! So that he could become all powerful and kill his brother. Oh wait you didn't-" "Thats enough sakura!" Sasuke snarled.

"Or what? You know the only reason they let you come back is because your little swimmers have some special mojo thats it! So tell me uchiha why the hell did you come back? We were doing just fine with out you!" I finally took a deep breath to calm down. Naruto now stood next to me. I didn't look at him i was still glaring at sasuke. The bastard crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at me.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned my gaze in his direction.

"Don't sakura-chan me naruto. I still don't trust the trader and neither should you. For crying out loud. He nearly killed you! Twice! I can never forgive him of that naruto."

I watched as narutos lips twitched into a smile. Then the blonde idiot tried to suffocate me with a hug. "Aaaahh sakura-chan you do love me." "Naruto -ack- i can't breath!" I said trying to take a breath.

Then we all turned to the sound of a poof , "Yo."

"Kaki-sensai your late." Naruto pointed out while releasing me. "And don't tell us you had to help an old lady or that a black cat crossed your path either." Naruto said with smirk. Kakashi gave a small chuckle.

"Actually no. I just came from the hokages office. She sent me to get you. We have a mission." "Yes finally!" Naruto said throwing a fist in the air.

Kakashi shifted his one eyed gaze between me and sasuke. The brooding uchiha and i were still glaring at each other.

"Do i want to know?" Kakashi asked turning to naruto.

"It doesn't matter. Lets go." I said cutting in. While turning my back on them and heading towards the hokage tower.

BANG!!!! The hokages office door slammed against the wall. Stunade instintally woke up from her drunk stupper.

SMACK!!!! "Naruto you baka! You didn't have to kick open the door!" I shouted at my team mate. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He turned to me. Grin still on his face, "gomen nasai sakura-chan."

Then he turned to a very annoyed tsunade. Naruto ran up to her desk. "Ohayo stunade baa-chan-" "Naruto you little baka!" Tsunade shouted putting naruto in a head lock.

I cleared my throat, "Shishou?" Tsunada finally looked up at us. Her grip still on narutos neck. She turns back to the struggling blonde. "Naruto storm into my office like that again and i'll give you the same beating that i gave jiraiya!" She threatened finally releasing the blonde. Naruto took in a few gulps of air before coming to stand next to me. He ran a hand threw his blonde hair. Which i noticed was longer than he usually kept it. He turned his blue eyes to me, "You and baa-chan are scary you know that?"

I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Naruto shes going to end up killing you if you don't stop calling her that." Then i smiled at him, "And we're not that scary!" One blonde eyebrow arked, "Yeah. Right." He said with a grin. I nudged him in the ribs with an elbow. We both turned around at the feeling of two familiar chakras interring the room. _Odd why would shishou need all six of us to go on a mission?  
_

"Ah finally the rest of you decide to show up." Tsunade said rather hotly. "My apologize lady tsunade." said yamato. Tsunade nodded while grabbing a mission scroll off her desk. She tossed it to kakashi. Tsunade leaned forward placing her hands on the desk.

"Alright! Hatake, yamato, sai, sasuke, naruto, and sakura your mission is in marsh country. Hatake your going to be leading this team. Your mission is to retrieve a bounty hunter by the name of kenpachi zaraki."

_Why do i know that name? _The pain behind my eyes flared for a second. I touched the side of my head and gave small grunt.

"Sakura do you know that name?" Came my shishous voice. I dropped my hand and looked up to see stunade eying me. Apparently so was everyone else in the room. I shook my head, "no i don't. But it does ring a bell. I couldn't tell you why though." I said with a shrug.

Shishou nodded her head while crossing her arms over her chest. "Thats very possible since hes a powerful man."

"Tsunade-sama why are we going after this man?", asked kakashi-sensai.

Anger and loss swirled in the hokages eyes. "Hes the akatsukis next recruiting target. I know this because several anbu and spies died for this information. The last thing we need is another member to deal with. So hes either our alley or theirs. That is your mission. If he refuses kill him now before he becomes a threat to our village. Im sending all six of you because their is a chance that you will run into the akatsuki. That and ive been told that this kenpachi character is a killing machine. He has a kekkei-genkai that no one appears to no anything about. So tred with caution. Do i make my self clear?"

"Hai!" We all said in unison.

Tsunade nodded than sat back down at her desk. "Go. You all will be departing in 2 hours. You have 3 weeks to complete this mission. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" We said and made our way to the door.

"Sakura?" Came my shishous voice. I glanced over my shoulder at her, "nani?".

"Sakura i need to speak with you for a moment." My brow furrowed in confusion but i didn't say anything.

She waited for everyone to leave. Then motioned for me to shut the door. I did then walked back to stand in front of her desk.

"Sakura are you still having trouble with headaches?"

"Hai shishou", i said with a nod. "But don't worry i'll be fine."

The hokage smiled, "of course you'll be fine. Your my student after all." Then her eyes narrowed, "sakura be careful. Make sure you don't use your kekkai-genkai."

I scowled, "why would i do that? I've hidden it from my team for so long. I wouldn't be so stupid as to-" "Sakura calm down. Im just saying be careful. With sai working for danzou im always worried he'll find out. Danzou has been keeping a close eye on you ever since we found out you could use iron sand."

My hands balled into fists. _Danzou! _I hated that man. Hated that sai worked for him. Hated that i could never freely use my gift. For the fact that i could put my friends and family in danger. Tsunades smile was a sad one. She new exactly what i was thinking.

"Sakura i promise we'll figure something out. In the meantime just be careful. Now go i'll see you in a few weeks. Make sure naruto and sasuke don't kill each other."

I smirked at her statement. "I don't think naruto should be the one to worry about when it comes to killing sasuke."

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow. "Sakura-" "Don't worry tsunade i won't kill him. Unless he decides to betray us again."

Tsunade studied me for a moment. Then she smirked, "You are dismissed sakura. Go home and get ready."

I gave a slight bow then headed for the door.

Back in my apartment i decided to shower before we left. Turning on the water as hot i dared. The hot spray helped the ache behind my eyes. However it wasn't helping the confusion i still felt.

_Why did i think someone should be next to me in my bed? _Again that feeling of loss filled my chest. _Why does my chest feel tight? I feel like im missing something i just don't no what! And what about that name kenpachi? I know that name but but from where? _Then another name drifted into my thoughts. _Itachi? No i should hate that man! But its like my very soul aches for him?! What the hell is wrong with me! _

And of course there was no answer. I sat down on the tiled floor of my shower. My body felt cold even though the water that pelted my skin was hot. I felt hollow inside. So for the first time in a long time i cried. No one would ever have to know. The tears were swallowed up by the water running down my face. Taking any proof down the drain.

After the shower i felt better. Toweling myself off as i walked to my room. I glanced at my clock on my dresser. I still had 45 minutes to spare. I tossed the towel in the hamper and made my way to my closet. For some reason i wore a lot more black now. I pulled on my black shorts that touched my knees. Followed by my black top that looked like inos only black. Showing my toned stomach. The back of the shirt sported the hot pink circle that was my families crest. I strapped on my gear. Picked up my pack and headed for konoha gates.

Our journey was long. We headed threw fire country to river country. Now we were on a boat headed for marsh country. The sky was blue and the sun was high in the sky. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the water. The ocean was breath taking. The salty scent of the air seemed to help my headache too.

"Man i hate this." Naruto huffed as he came to stand next to me. I looked up at my blonde friend. His focus was on the water. "Why?", i asked turning to once again look at the water. He ran a hand threw his hair. "Sakura-chan we've been stuck on this boat for 2 days! With both the teme and sai! And kaki-sensai says it'll be another 2 days before we see land!" , he whined. I guess i kind of felt his pain on that one. Being stuck on a boat with any of my team mates would make the strongest of men hurl himself over the edge of the boat. Even if it meant a watery grave.

"Ne sakura-chan? You really should forgive the teme."

_Ok i'll jump over board first!_, i thought with a sigh. "Naruto i can't." "Come on sakura-chan. His brother murdered his entire clan!" _No naruto he didn't. Yes granted he did kill them but he was left with no choice. _A sympathetic smile crossed my face. I glanced at naruto. His blue eyes that looked so much like the ocean stared back at me. I turned my gaze back out to the water and leaned my weight against the rail.

"Naruto let me ask you something. Sasuke is kind of like a brother to you right?" I felt naruto shake his head in agreement. My gaze traveled back to his. Our eyes locked. "Then tell me this. What would you do if the hokage ordered you to kill sasuke?" "Baaa-chan would never-" "Naruto! What if she did?!" His eyes dropped down to look at his feet. He didn't answer for several moments but finally he met my gaze again. "I.... i don't know?" He said with a shrug then turned back to look at the water. Silence rained between us for the remainder of that afternoon.

Two days later i could see the coast of marsh country. The sun was setting by the time we made our exit off the boat. Kakashi decide we could wait and start our search in the morning. By the looks of it everyone agreed. The trip itself was exhausting. Mostly because the bakas kept fighting!

"Aaaahhhh heaven.", i said with a satisfide graon. The inn we were staying at for the night had a bath house. The warm spring water made me want to just fall a sleep. "CANON BALL!", shouted naruto.

SPLASH!!!

I glanced at the wooden fence dividing the baths. _Thank kami-sama naruto isn't over here! _I sighed to myself again. Lucky for me there was no one else on my side. I glanced up at the sky. The stars shown beautifully in the darkness. Not a cloud in sight. And to my delight the moon was full. I heard a lone wolf howl it sounded rather close. His song sounded beautiful but to me it also sounded lonely. No other howls joined his. There was an odd sensation that ran from my chest to my throat. Like as if i could join him in his song. Then the night fell quiet. The howling stopped. With out thinking twice i stepped out of the warm water and headed for my room. For some reason the quiet compelled me to go for a walk.

The night air was warm here in marsh country. I walked the half mile or so from the inn to the waters edge. I took off my sandals and carried them as the waves washed over my feet. The moon was huge. Giving you the impression you could reach out and touched it. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty air. For the first time in weeks my mind was still. But the moment shattered as awareness tingled at the edge of my mind. Opening my eyes i looked around. I couldn't see anything but i definitely felt it. Before i could do a sweep with my chakra something shifted in my peripheral vision.

Out of the shadows came a wolf. My heart rate increased. Though im not sure it was because of fear. The wolf hadn't spotted me yet. I thanked kami i was down wind of him. He was big. Probably bigger than akamaru. _Strange? I didn't think wolves got that big?_

He had a solid black fur coat. If the moon hadn't been out you wouldn't have seen him. From here it seemed he was looking for something. _Maybe it was him howling earlier. _

"Shit", i breathed. The wind shifted for just a moment. But it was enough. The wolfs massive head snapped in my direction. Eiry yellow eyes latched onto me. A shock of familiarity ran threw me for a split second. Before the pain behind my eyes grew its own set of claws. The pain was much more intense this time. I had to bite back a scream. I fell to my knees. My hands holding my skull. I sent some healing chakra behind my eyes. The staggering pain lifted. Though the ache behind my eyes remained. _You know im starting to think this isn't your normal headache! _

I took a shaky breath. I was about to stand when a low growl froze me to the spot. Slowly i lifted my head. Only to come face to face with the wolf i had stupidly forgotten about. In this position he towered over me. His face and body bore many scars. Many of which resembled a kunai or ninja weapon of some sort. I guess he had more than his fare share of run ins with humans.

I didn't move. Those jaws bared some very big teeth. He watched me for a second. Then moved a little closer inhaling my scent. Confusion seemed to flash threw those yellow eyes. His hackles were no longer raised. The wolf sat down on his haunches in front of me. Our eyes locked for a moment before he turned his head up and howled. I don't know why but a tear ran down one side of my face. His howl seemed to call to something buried in my subconscious. The wolf looked to me once more.

Im not sure what possessed me but in the next instant i was reaching a shaking hand towards him. His eyes watched the movement with guarded interest. I wanted this so bad.

"Please", i said softly. Then the wolf did something i did not expect. He lowered his head so that his nose was touching my hand. A giggle escaped my lips. My other hand ran up the side of his neck. His fur was thick and soft to the touch. My other hand still held his huge jaws. The wolf closed his eyes enjoying my touch. But it didn't last long the wolf quickly pricked up his ears and raised his head. Looking towards the direction i had come.

"Sakura-chan!" Came narutos voice.

The wolf looked at me one last time before dashing back the way he came. I turned, "Wait!" I called to the wolf. He didn't look back. I was filled with awe when i saw the black wolf literally bleed into the shadows. My mind reeled, _What was that about? _

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called much closer this time. I realized i was still kneeling in the sand. Quickly i stood and rubbed the sand from my legs and butt.

Soon i heard foot steps coming up behind me. "Sakura-chan what are you doing?" , asked naruto coming to stand next to me.

"Nothing. I just went for a walk thats all." I wasn't really looking at naruto. I scanned the shadows hoping the wolf would come back. Knowing it was a futile attempt i turned to look at the moon. Confusion whirled threw my mind.

"Naruto do you ever feel like your living a lie?" I didn't look at him. Knowing his face more than likely held concern or confusion. Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder. Turning me so i would face him. His eyes searched mine. Im sure he could see the turmoil in my gaze.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

I looked down at my bare feet. Then turned back towards the moon. "Yeah" , it was i lie and we both new it. I grab narutos hand and headed back towards the inn.

At dawn we started our search. "Alright spread out. Keep in contact threw the com-link. No one act alone if our target is sighted. Understand?" asked kakashi.

"Hai", we all said in unison. With that we all set off in separate directions. I headed towards a street filled with several vendors. So far the people i talked to didn't recognize the name. At the end of the street i spotted a local pub. It just seemed like the place to find a bounty hunter.

I slowly made my way towards the pub. Still stopping to talk to locals. Suddenly the hairs on the back my stood on end. With out stopping i slowly swept my gaze over the crowd. Nothing jumped out at me. I allowed a small amount of chakra to leak out. Using it to scan the area. It did me no good since this place was filled with mercenaries and several other ninja.

I was about to let it go when someone shoved me. I clenched my jaw and turned around. "Hey you could of at least apologized for trying to run over me!", i snarled. The stranger stopped and turned to look at me. For a moment fear gripped me. I new this man. But like everything else of late. I didn't know how i new him. He was tall. With blood red hair like gaaras. Strange tattoos ran down his arms. His emerald eyes lazily looked me up and down. Then he smiled. It was decidedly not a friendly smile.

"Gomen nasai. I was in such a hurry i wasn't really looking were i was going." Came his rich voice. I nodded and started to leave. Deciding the sooner i left the better. Although it would appear luck wasn't on my side. The man began walking next to me.

"Your a kunoichi from fire country? What business do have all the way out here?" I stopped and turned to face him. My gaze traveled to his forehead. "And were are you from? Your clearly a ninja. But i do not see a headband?"

His laugh sounded bitter. "Im originally from lightning. But now im more of a drifter?" "You mean a mercenarie?" "Of sorts.", he said with a shrug. _This guys defenitally not trust worthy but he may know kenpachi zaraki._

"My name is sakura. Im here with my _team _looking for a man named kenpachi zaraki. Sound familiar?"

A grin crossed his face, "nope can't say that i have. By the way my name is shuuhei."

For some reason my blood ran cold at the mention of his name. Alarm bells rang in the back of my mind. I decided to go with my gut and get the hell away from this man.

"Well thanks anyway. Goodbye." i said as i turned to leave. "Goodbye sakura-chan im _certain _you and i will run into each other again." I heard him call after me. I glanced at him over my shoulder. The grin on his face made me feel like i was looking into the face of a mad man. Swiftly i turned my gaze in front of me. And headed a little faster towards the pub.

Opening the door to the pub my senses were assaulted with the smell of booze and cigarette smoke. Though there weren't many people inside. But the few that were here were a nasty looking bunch. Quickly i took a seat at the bar. The bartender was a short burly man. With brown hair and brown eyes. I new if there was anything to no in this town he would know.

"What be your fancy little lady." The bartender asked in a cragy voice. "Nothin friend however i have a question if you'll lend an ear." I said with a grin. He leaned against the counter. "What you wana no?" He said will picking up a mug and cleaning it.

"Does the name kenpachi zaraki ring any bells?" i asked leaning forward myself. Showing the man a bit of cleavage. I smirked as his eyes flicked to my boobs then slowly rose to meet my gaze. "Zaraki? Yeah i remember him. Good customer. What do you wana know?"

I leaned back in the chair. "Is he still in town?"

"Nope. He left the village two days ago. He was in search of a bounty. When he left he said his prey was hiding in the village at the boarders between here and demon country. Its about four days journey from here." He said picking up another mug.

_Well it would be a four day for most people. But as ninjas we can cut that time in half. Which means hes already in the other village. Which also means we'd better get a move on if we wana catch up to him. _

I turned from my thoughts back to the bar keep. "Thanks friend. Before i leave can you tell me what kenpachi looks like? The description we received was sketchy at best."

The man gave a low chuckle. "Well for starters the mans probably over 7ft in height. Big man. Broad shoulder with a strong build to match. He has several scars. Black hair thats spiked and odd black eyes. I also noticed these strange leather bands on his arms. The inscriptions on them glowed. Do you no what those are?"

"More than likely chakra restraints.", i said my brow furrowed in confusion. _Strange why would anyone willingly wear chakra restraints? _

Shrugging i stood up and pushed the chair back. I placed some money on the table. "Thanks a lot for your time." I said turning to head for the door. "Hey kid be careful. Zaraki he isn't.... Um how should i put it. Hes not all there." Came the bartenders voice. I didn't bother turning back. Just kept walking till i was out the door.

The door clicked shut behind me as i tapped my headset. "Kakashi-sensai i've got a location."_ "That was fast!" _Came narutos voice. _"Good lets all meet up back at the inn." _ said kakashi. _"Hai" _, everyone said.

Unlike sunas dry heat. Marsh country had wet heat. The humidity was bad enough to curl even my hair. Making the two day hellish run a tiring one. Marsh country was full of swamps that didn't make it any easier. On the second day we made it to the village that boardered between both countries by noon.

"So do we split up again?" asked naruto.

_He was a good costumer. AKA an alcoholic. _Thats what the bartender had said. I new exactly were zaraki was. He would be in a bar somewhere scoping out his target or getting information. I ignored my teammates and walk over to an older woman selling flowers.

"Excuse me mam?"

"Oh hello child. Would you you like a flower?"

I shook my head, "No mam. Um could you tell where and how many taverns there are in this town?" The old woman gave me a funny look. "Theres only one or two in this village. The closest one is two blocks over."

"Thanks", i said as i walked back to my team mates. They were all giving looks that said 'what the fuck'! "Im pretty sure i know where kenpachi zaraki is." They all gave me a measured look. Then kakashi nodded his head. "Lead the way."

Kakashi, naruto and i entered the bar. While the other three guarded the door from the out side. We had only just walked in when naruto pointed a finger. "Thats got to be him kaki-sensai. The description is the same and hes wearing a lightning headband."

I glanced at said man and was not as convinced. The description was similar but wrong. Though i didn't get a chance to voice my opinion as naruto walked right up to the man. Kakashi and i followed. Naruto pointed a finger, "Your kenapachi zaraki right?"

The man looked at naruto. Well sort of. The sent of booze was strong. The man was clearly intoxicated. He gave us a toothy grin. "Thats right im zaraki. What of it?" "We were sent to-" "Your not zaraki." I said cutting naruto off. The man swung his gaze to me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "CH! And how the hell would you no!-" "Because your using my name!" A man growled right behind the man who claimed to be zaraki. My gaze shot up and another wave of familiarity hit me. This was kenpachi zaraki! The pain behind my eyes sharpened again before going back to the same annoying ache.

The drunked fool was obviously scared. If the smell of urine was anything to go by. As the real kenpachi laid a huge hand on his shoulder and holed him to his feet. "Let him go hes a harmless drunk." Naruto said with clenched teeth.

"He tried to steel my name kid. You don't do shit like that unless your aimen to die!" Kenpachi snarled as he shook said drunk. "Put him down!" Naruto said drawing a kunai.

Zaraki gritted his teeth and turned his menacing glare onto us. He was probably about tell naruto to shove it when his gaze caught mine. Something flashed behind those cold eyes. With out a word zaraki dropped the man. The drunk quickly made a run for the door. Zaraki and i just stared at each other. I had this strange urge to bare my teeth and growl. Finally he spoke, "Do i know you pink?"

First shock then annoyance colored my face. I heared naruto choke back a laugh. _Oh hell no!_

"Don't call me pink! The names sakura. And you zaraki. You are going to shut up and lisen to what we have to offer!" Kenpachis eyes filled with challenge. His laughter was rich if not a little crazed sounding. "Ha! And if i don't lisen _pink _what then hmm?"

A grin spread across my face. I began to pop my nuckles. "Oh it wasn't a choice old man."

The smile on zarakis face grew. If it hadn't been for kakashi i would have wiped the smile clean off his face. Kakashi placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was holding back a grin of his own. Sensai cleared his throte,"Zaraki we didn't come her to fight you. We came to make you an offer. You ha-" "And what if i don't give a rats ass about it?" Zarakis eyes didn't leave mine as he spoke.

"Damn it zaraki! There is a war coming! The akatsuki have chosen you as a new member. Which i have no doubt you were all ready aware of. Its time for you to pick a side. You have no village. Your a deserter from lightning. They don't want you and you don't want them. Konaha could use a ninja like you despite the fact that your an ass! So heres our offer. You join us in the war against the akatsuki. Or we kill you here and now before you become a threat to us!" I was practicaly in his face now.

Zaraki placed a massive hand on my shoulder. His laughter rolled threw the small pub. "You no what? I like you _pink_. But you no i could choose not to fight on either side? And be on my marry way and collect my next bounty."

I knocked his hand away. "Don't you get it? The akatsuki chose you. Which means you join them or die!-" "Ha! Kid the akatsuki can try all they want. But i would never join them." He said with a twisted smile. His eyes filled with that same challenge along with excitement. Then it clicked._ He wants the akatsuki to come after him. _

"You want to fight the akatsuki?! Are you mad?! Thats the most-" I stopped myself midsentence. And really looked at him. I could sence something was off about him the moment i laid eyes on him. My eyes traveled to his wrists. Like what the bartender had told me. He wore chakra reastrants. Except that i could still feel the presents of his chakra. His chakra was stronge too. _So why aren't the chakra restraints working? _

Except that they were working. The inscriptions on the bands glowed. I have never seen restraints quite like them. The bands were solid steel with symbols ingraved in them. _Thats it! Thats his kekkai-genkai. His chakra is massive! He needs something to restrain it so his blood lust can be sated when fighting an apponent. When a normal ninja would run out of their chakra. His will already have been restored. The restraints aren't meant to drain him just control the shear mass of it!_

My eyes sought his. He was watching me. Looking at me with interest. A smile curved my lips. "Zaraki what if i told you i could help make your fights that much more fun for you?" In my periferal vision i could see narutos jaw drop. Kakashi looked from me to zaraki.

One of zarakis eyebrows rose. Curiousity swimming in his eyes. "And how is that pink?"

I took a deep breath, "first of all stop calling me pink! Its sakura! Sa-ku-ra! Second those chakra bands aren't doing you much good. You need something that will feed on your chakra not just hold it back. Otherwise your fights aren't as much fun am i right?"

Zaraki didn't say anything. But his eyes spoke for him. I was right. "Your chakra is rediculously strong. Meaning you don't get any thrill out of a fight unless you give your enemies some advantages. So heres what i propose. I will give you a divice that will eat at your chakra and give you new ways to have more _fun_. (Sakuras the one that gives him the eye patch and the bells in his hair.) I will also show how you can control your chakra better cause frankly you suck at it." I said with a smile.

Naruto and kakashi were looking at me like i was crazy. Perhaps i was but for some reason this man struck something deep inside of me. I needed to find out what.

Zarakis smile nearly cracked his face in two as the pub filled with his laughter.

"Ha! I like you _pink_. Alright i'll try it your way. But if we are to run into the akatsuki you will not stop me from having a bit of fun."

I scowled and looked over my shoulder at kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head letting me know that we excepted his terms. I turned back to zaraki. "Lets go zaraki."

"Kenpachi," he said as we turned and headed out. I didn't answer him just kept walking.

"So your from lightning?" i asked. We left early the next morning and were now headed for the coast. Strangly enough in that short period of time. Kenpachi and i seem to have developed some sort of friendship. Which only caused more chaos for my emotions. I new this man. Somehow i just did.

"Hai. Though i've never called it home." His gaze seemed distant as he said it.

"Damn it. Marsh country stinks!" Naruto whined. "This place is nothing but swampland dickless. Of course it smells."

Kenpachi and i laughed as narutos face twisted in anger.

"Urusai!!!!! Teme!!! I'm going to kick your ass-"

Naruto didn't finish as we all abruptely came to a hault. Two very strong and familiar chakras headed straight for us. The pain behind my eyes intencafide. My senses zerode in on his chakra.

"The akatsuki!" I heard naruto snarl.

"Its itachi'', i added softly. I felt everyones supprise. But i didn't look at them. My eyes were drawn in that direction. My heart began to hammer in my chest.

"How did you know that sakura-chan?" "I just do naruto."

"Everybody get ready!", said kakashi. As the words left his mouth kisame and itachi came into veiw. My gaze traveled to itachi. I gasped as the feeling of loss overwelmed me. The pain behind my eyes almost braught me to my knees again. Images flashed threw my head. That i didn't recognize but did.

_**Flash:**__ Itachi training in the rain blind folded. _

_**Flash: **__Two wolves that reminded me of yin and yang dancing in a river. _

_**Flash: **__Kenpachi and i drinking. _

_**Flash: **__Itachi and i kissing. _

I clutched my head as the birage of pictures danced behind my eyes. Something screamed inside of me that this was wrong. _This is wrong! This is all a lie! _

Without hesitation or fear. I looked up seeking out itachis gaze. A small trimer of shock ran threw me. His gaze was focused on me. My eyes met his sharingan ones. An emotion flashed across his gaze before i could catch it.

"Itachi!" I heard sasuke shout.

My body moved of its own accord. Tears running down my face. For the first time in front of anyone i shifted. I shifted right in front of itachi.

I reached out to touch him just as a familiar chirping sound filled my ears.

"Ita-", I didn't finish. White hot pain ran threw my body. I had shifted right in front of sasukes attack. His hand was sticking out of my chest. A familiar copper taste filled my mouth and i coughed up blood. But my gaze never left itachis. In the depths of his red eyes i saw confusion and supprise. But both of those gave way to two different emotions. Loss and regret.

"Itachi", i wispered as i reached out to touch him. My finger tips brushed his chest. Then my memory came raoring back and everything shattered. Pieces of my memory fell like broken mirror shards around me. I found myself in an all to familiar white vast exspance of nothing.

I gasped for air. The pain in my chest felt so real even though there was no wound.

_**Sakura?... **_

I glanced up to see usagi watching me. Her face looked grim. Anger flooded my veins as i got to my feet to face her.

_What in the seven hells was that!_ , i shouted.

Her brow furrowed, _**That sakura was a taste of your true power. **_

My eyebrows rose, _What the fuck kind of gift is that! _

_**Sakura your a timestress. You control past, present, and future. What you just exsperianced was an alteration in time. When you fought naruto your last thoughts were of your home in konoha. Your gift was shaowing you what it could be like. **_

I stayed silent for a moment. Prosessing what she just told me.

_So your saying if i wanted to i could go back and make sure to keep my mouth shut? That i could still be living with my friends and family back in konoha?! _

Usagi didn't answer right away. The silence stretched on for what felt like forever.

_**Hai! But messing with the time line can lead to grave consiquences. You would constantly be lying to everyone. You would live under constant watch by danzou. If you and i ever met it would be to late. At some point in time your brother will kill you. You will have never gained the power of the wolves. Which also means that hikari would be dead and kurai would live a life of loneliness and brutality. And to top it all off even if you wanted to you could never have itachi. **_

_So why then? Why did you show me this? _

_**I didn't. Your brother lifted the seal holding back your gift. In your sad state it tried to show that you could change things. But you just can't sakura. You can't have the best of both worlds.**_

But thats just it. I wanted both my home in konoha and what i had now. With my boys and itachi. My hands clenched as i fought back tears. It all felt so real. _Why? Why can't i have both? _

Usagi didn't answer. She didn't have to. I already new that changing the past now after i've come so far would be foolish. I was to close to finishing what konoha had started. No what madara and pain had started!

_**Sakura?....**_

I held up my hand. _I'm fine usagi. Don't worry im not going to change a damn thing. _

With determination i met usagis gaze. _I will finish this war. Konoha and naruto will be free from the threat of the akatsuki. Even if it means i'll always be a traitor and a criminal. I love my boys and im in love with itachi. Is it destany? To be honest i don't know and i really don't give a fuck. But this is were im suppose to be. _

Usagis smile mirrored my own. _**Good! Cause i was gona kill ya if you gave up a hotty like that! **_

Laughter filled the empty exspance. It felt like some of the weight that had been resting on my shoulders lifted. A tingling sensation ran over my skin. Then the tingling turned into a slight burning sensation right over my heart.

I glanced down and my eyes went a little wide. A symbol of some sort had started to form right over my heart. I lifted the edge of my shirt over my chest to get a better look. The scrawl was identical to the ones that were on my brother.

_What the fuck?! _

I heared usagi laugh again. Drawing my attention to her. _Usagi what the hell is this? _

My gaze swiftly went back to my chest. That slight burning sensation intensified as more symbols appeared. Creating the most unique and beautiful pattern. Finally the burning stopped. The patterns almost felt cool now. The symbol in the center over my hearty reminded me of a cresent moon.

_**That sakura is the mark of your clan. Anyone with the ability gains these patterns on their body. It is an ancient text that not even i can read. But it is said that those who bare the markings can. You see its not neccessarily a kekkei genkai. But a curse. **_

My head shot up and my eyes locked with usagis. _Curse?! _

_**Authors Note: ****I know i know CLIFF HANGER!!!! I hate them to. Im already working on the next chapter. Reviews please! I'll update again soon. : )**  
_


End file.
